


Attack on Titan: Bloodline

by AstinBryson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Anime Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstinBryson/pseuds/AstinBryson
Summary: This is NOT the final version, but it is current!*Updates Every Sunday!*In the year 845, young Lorraine Ackerman, her sister Mikasa, and their friends Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert are forced to leave their hometown of Shiganshina by two terrifying new breeds of Titan who breached Wall Maria: the Colossal and the Armoured. The four children flee to Trost where they soon sign up for the 104th Cadet Corps together. Though their goals are vastly different, they do share one goal: to someday join the famed Scout Regiment.Lorraine and Reiner Braun, a boy a few years older than herself, create a bond unlike any she has ever imagined, but behind his shining, golden eyes, Reiner hides a terrifying secret that could rip him and Lorraine, whose past is a mystery even to her, apart.
Relationships: Armin Arlert and Lorraine Ackerman (OC), Reiner Braun and Lorraine Ackerman (OC)
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Please NO MANGA SPOILERS!!! I (the author) am anime-only and want to keep it that way!
> 
> \- That being said, I am issuing an ANIME SPOILER WARNING as this story follows the course of the anime extremely closely
> 
> \- This is NOT the final version! I will be posting this version until I'm finished writing it and I will post and unpublish the FINAL version AFTER the anime is finished
> 
> \- I do not own the Attack on Titan franchise or any of the canon characters/scenarios! Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama
> 
> \- Lorraine Isabel Ackerman is my OC and belongs to me
> 
> \- Constructive critique and feedback are very welcomed!

_**"And just like that, everything changed. At that terrible moment, in our hearts, we knew home was a pen; humanity, cattle."** _

_**~ Armin Arlert - Season One, Episode One (English dub)** _

  
  


845.

Shiganshina District.

Two children, Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, are in a field filled with beautiful and fragrant bellflowers. Eren lay next to the tree in the middle of the field, his wooden corral, filled with firewood, leaning on the tree next to him. Mikasa looked on as Eren began to grumble and toss in his sleep.

Before his eyes, Eren's nightmare unfolded. The Titans had won. The stench of blood and death filled the air. Screams of terror echoed through the expanse. The bloodied and mangled corpses of soldiers and citizens alike lay strewn about in the grass. Mikasa. Lorraine. Armin. They were all dead. He looked up at the horrifying, blurred image before him. Tears stung his eyes. A Titan with a huge, toothy grin had his mother in its gigantic hand.

"Mom!"

He sat up with a jerk and called out. His vision blurred into focus on Mikasa, who sat in front of him with a worried expression on her face. "Eren," she said quietly, "It's okay, Eren. It was only a dream." Eren sighed, "Wh...where am I...?" Mikasa stood up and adjusted the firewood corral on her back.

"Ask me again when you're awake."

Eren mumbled, "The dream I had...felt like it went on forever...what...what was it about...?" Mikasa turned and asked, concerned, "Eren? Why are you crying?" He gently brushed his fingers along his wet cheek and looked up at her.

Back at home, Mikasa's little sister, Lorraine, pulled up the remainder of her lightly tattered blanket as she finished making her bed, which sat on the other side of the room from Mikasa's, as she heard the voice of the Priest of the Walls through her open window.

"Hearken, these walls are a bulwark gifted by God! Riven rock? Stone? Mortar? No, my bretheren! They are bastions of faith! The will of heaven manifest!"

"Lorraine," Carla Jaeger called upstairs, "Are you finished tidying up, yet?" Lorraine turned and said cheerfully, "Yes, ma'am!" Carla simply chuckled and said, "Alright. Just checking. You've been up there for awhile." Lorraine looked back at her sloppily tossed together bed and shrugged. _"That'll work,"_ she thought before running downstairs.

As she sped downstairs, she passed by the stairwell to the cellar, where she saw Grisha, Eren's father, locking up. She stood at the top of the stairwell and said inquisitively, "Dr. Jaeger?" He jumped a little at the sound of her small voice and said, "Oh! Lorraine, I didn't know you were there. What is it?" Lorraine asked, "I-I was just wondering, why can't we go down there, too? What's in the cellar?" Grisha sighed, "Ah. In due time, I will tell you. For now, though, it is a secret." Lorraine's face dropped.

"Now, now," Grisha said, putting his hand comfortingly on her shoulder, "I said 'in due time'. You'll get to see my work eventually." The two were interrupted by Carla.

"Lorraine? Lorraine, come and help me with the laundry, please! I have to start lunch!"

Lorraine smiled at Grisha and said, "That's okay, Dr. Jaeger. I'm just curious." Grisha chuckled and said, adjusting his round, wire-frame glasses, "I know, Lorraine. I know." Lorraine turned and walked to the kitchen, where Carla was rinsing off clothing in the washbin.

"There you are," Carla said cheerily, "Can you finish rinsing these and hang them outside for me?" Lorraine happily obliged and Carla began cooking. The smell of vegetable soup grew stronger as time went on and before long, Carla was stirring a delicious pot of it on the stove. Lorraine tossed the last article of clothing into the basket and picked up all of the laundry with a small grunt. She walked outside where the city bells were ringing loudly, signalling the return of the Scout Regiment. She walked up the stone steps to their rooftop clothesline, setting the basket next to the line and gazing up at the high string.

_"Man,"_ she thought, annoyed, _"It sure will be nice when I'm taller."_ Despite her annoyance, she grabbed the step stool and started to hang the clothes on the line. She listened to the hustle and bustle of the Scouts' return as she grabbed shirts, pants, and skirts from the basket, clipping them one by one onto the line, the cool breeze gently blowing through her shoulder-length black hair and her little light blue dress. She pinned up the final piece, then jumped off the step stool and picked up the empty wicker basket. She cautiously walked down the stone steps with the basket on her head to keep it from obstructing her view, remembering the time she tripped on her dress and fell face-first into the ground.

_"Don't want to do that again,"_ she thought.

"I'm finished, Mrs. Jaeger," Lorraine announced, walking into the house and setting the basket next to the door. Carla smiled and said, "Wonderful! Thank you, Lorraine! Now, go wash up before Eren and Mikasa--"

The door swung open. Eren, carrying two corrals of firewood, followed by an empty-handed Mikasa. Lorraine beamed upon seeing her sister and threw herself upon her. "Mika!! You're back!!" Mikasa smiled and said, "Yeah. You could have gone with us." Lorraine looked at Eren and smirked. "Well, well, well," she jeered, "you _actually_ worked hard, Eren." Eren nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She chuckled mischievously. Carla shook her head and walked over. She pinched Eren's earlobe. "Ouch! Mom! What was that for?" Mikasa and Lorraine went to wash up. Carla snickered, "Your ear's red. That tells me that you're lying. You had Mikasa help you again, didn't you?" Eren frowned and dumped the firewood into the storage chest, brushing off his mother's accusations. She chuckled and returned to the stove.

"Just make sure you follow the girls' example and wash up before lunch," she stated with a wink. Eren sighed and walked over to the sink to wash up. Lorraine and Mikasa set the table and sat down with Eren and Grisha while Carla finished and served lunch. As she sat down and everyone started to eat, Eren asked his father, seeing his packed suitcase, "Where are you going, dad? A patient?" Grisha nodded.

"Yes," he elaborated, "Some folks in the Interior. I'll only be gone for a week or so." Mikasa sighed and said with a worried expression, "Uh...so, Eren wants to join the Scout Regiment." Silence filled the room, then Eren and Lorraine spoke at once. Lorraine exclaimed, "No way! Really?!" Eren snapped, "Great! Way to keep a secret, Mikasa--" Carla rushed over and gripped Eren's shoulders tightly.

"Don't you dare even think about it, young man!" she scolded, "Get that idea out of your head!! Do you have any idea how many people have died outside the wall!? No son of mine is going to become fodder!! Do I make myself absolutely clear!?" Eren retorted, "Yeah, but--" Carla snapped, "No buts, Eren--" Eren shouted, "Stop yelling at me!!" Carla angrily retaliated, "Don't you _dare_ \--" Grisha calmly cut in, "Eren." Carla and Eren stopped arguing and looked at Grisha.

"It's a nightmare out there, Eren. You really have no idea what you're in for."

Eren responded, "Yeah, but it's gotta be better than being trapped inside these walls forever like livestock. I know there's death around every corner, but we can't just give up. If we give up, this nightmare will never end!" Lorraine stared at Eren, speechless. Grisha smirked and said, standing, "I see. Right. Excuse me. If I don't leave now, I'll be late for the ferry." Carla pleaded, "Wait, Grisha! Scold him, for heaven's sake!" Grisha turned, placing his hat on his head. "Scold him? Carla, mere words won't hold back the boy's curiosity," he said. He reached into his jacket and pulled out an ornate brass key.

"Eren. You listen, too, Lorraine. If you two behave while I'm gone, then I'll show you both what I've been doing in the basement all this time. Understood?"

Eren and Lorraine looked at each other, then responded cheerfully with light in their eyes, "Yes, Sir!" Grisha smiled and turned to Carla. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before walking out the door. The kids and Carla gathered outside, waving and bidding him farewell.

"Have a safe trip!" Eren shouted. Lorraine called, "Come back soon, Dr. Jaeger!" Carla furrowed her thick brows and sternly said, "I meant what I said, Eren. The whole idea is just irresponsible." Eren snapped loudly, causing Lorraine, standing next to him, to jump, "Irresponsible?! Mom! I don't want to live my whole life in fear behind some stupid wall my whole life!!" He pushed past Lorraine and ran down an alleyway. Lorraine took off after him.

"Eren!" she called, "Wait up!!"

Carla turned to Mikasa, grabbed her shoulders, and said, "Listen, Mikasa. He's going to get himself into trouble and if he's not careful, he'll drag your sister into it, too. Promise me that whatever happens, you'll be there for them!" Mikasa nodded in acknowledgment.

Eren finally stopped running, panting. Lorraine yelled, "Eren, wait up!!" He turned to her and asked coldly, "Yeah, what do you want, Lorraine?" Lorraine said with a cheeky tone, "To go with you. Why else would I follow you?" Eren scoffed, "Whatever." Lorraine's face fell and she said, "Eren. I think it's very brave of you." He looked up at her. She tilted her head cutely and said, "Joining the Scout Regiment. I-I could never do anything like that." Eren smirked and said, "You're right. I'll bet you couldn't with how short you are." Lorraine's face turned red with fury, but the two were interrupted by voices in the next alley.

"Where's the sacrilege now?"

"Yeah! Bust him up!"

"Or does your philosophy say it's wrong to fight back, too?"

"Actually, it does. I'd rather get a little beaten and bruised than fight like a couple of heathens!"

Eren and Lorraine looked at each other and she said, "Sounds like Armin's in trouble again!" Eren turned and started running.

"Come on, Lorraine," he said, "Let's go get 'em!" Eren started off towards Armin. Just as Eren turned the corner and Lorraine took off, Mikasa caught up and grabbed her little sister by the arm. Lorraine began, "Mikasa, what the--" Mikasa cut her off, "Lorraine, where's Eren?" Lorraine said, "This way! Armin's in trouble again!" Mikasa huffed and took off with Lorraine still in her grip. Lorraine shrieked a little out of surprise as they started running.

The neighbourhood bullies had Armin pinned to the wall of a building, ready to pummel him. Armin glared at the bullies, but as per usual, hadn't thrown a single punch. The boy holding him up had just raised his fist to punch Armin when Eren shouted, "Hey! You! Back off!!" The trio of ruffians turned to see Eren running at them.

"Look at who we have here," one mocked, "It's Eren again!" Another jeered, "Does he _want_ his ass kicked?" The third smirked and said, "You'd think he'd have learned his lesson last time!" Their faces suddenly went pale upon seeing Mikasa running behind him with Lorraine in tow. "Crap," one said, "Mikasa's with him!" The first bully ran and said, "Let's get the hell out of here, guys!!" The trio scrambled off frantically. Eren laughed confidently, "Yeah! One look at me and they're off! Alright! I'm just that scary!" Mikasa and Lorraine caught up, the younger panting behind Mikasa. Eren turned with a start and saw them both. Armin choked out before collapsing to his knees, "Well, one of you is."

"Armin!"

Armin stood on his own, despite Eren's offer to help him up. Lorraine asked, a bit concerned about her friend, "Armin, what on earth did you do to make them beat you up?" Armin sighed, "I-it's a bit of a long story." Eren said, "We have time." Armin looked up at them, his face swollen and red where the boy had punched him before. He let out a second sigh and said, "Alright." The four children walked through the alleyway, listening to Armin's story.

"You see," Armin explained as they turned a corner, "They heard me rattling on to the old baker woman about how mankind's future lay beyond the walls. Little did I know, they followed me into that alleyway and cornered me." The four walked out into the busy street. The sun was beginning to sink in the sky, creating an orange glow on the world and the wind picked up lightly, causing the fallen leaves to dance. Armin and Lorraine sat on the nearby stairwell on the second step while Mikasa walked right past them and sat on the bottom, hugging her legs. Eren lounged on the ledge above Mikasa as Armin continued, "I highly doubt they understood half of what I was saying, but still...." Eren muttered under his breath, "Damn idiots...." He threw a rock into the canal and said, "Why does everyone look down on those of us who want to go outside the walls?"

"Well," Lorraine said, "we _have_ had a hundred years of peace by staying inside the walls. Everyone's just scared. Scared that going outside carelessly will invite the Titans inside." Armin nodded. He added, "Yeah. She's right. I may not agree, but I see where they're coming from. It's just human nature, Eren. At the end of the day, the government's policies are a reflection of our fear." Eren grumbled, "Yeah. The rest of humanity, maybe. I say to Hell with them!" Mikasa said sternly, "Quiet. Someone will hear you." Eren snapped, "Why should I care? You'll just tell on me like you always do." Mikasa said, "I never agreed to help you." Armin inquired, "Your parents know about the Scouts?" Eren nodded and said, "Yeah. They're not thrilled about it, either." Lorraine smirked and said, "Basically, they're pissed." Armin said, "I'm not surprised. It's sad, really. What most people in here are willing to endure just for some fleeting sense of security. These walls can't hold forever. It's only a matter of time before this peace is over."

The wind came to a halt. Lorraine, noticing the sudden stillness, stood up and looked around.

"Hey...wh-what happened to the w--"

A huge, orange lightning bolt struck the ground just outside the gate, sending shockwaves through the city. Lorraine fell to the ground. Eren was thrown off the ledge. Children stopped playing. The baker woman dropped her tray of bread in surprise. The citizens, one-by-one, stopped what they were doing and looked towards the source of the discord. Armin ran straight for the center of town. Eren followed. Mikasa helped Lorraine to her feet and they ran together to catch up. Armin stood motionless, staring in horror at the top of the wall. Eren shouted, "Armin! What's wrong!?" Lorraine held Mikasa's arm tightly, both girls' eyes wide with fear, staring up at the source of the calamity. Eren finally looked up and saw it.

A Titan.

A Titan that was over fifty meters tall.

A Titan that was tall enough to look over the top of the wall.

"N-no! Th-th-that's impossible!" Armin's voice trembled as he stammered, "Th-that wall is fifty meters high!" Eren muttered, "O-oh, God." The Titan peered over the wall. It had no skin. Its teeth were exposed and its green eyes were angry. Steam was being emitted from its mouth and face. Lorraine felt herself on the verge of tears as she whimpered, gripping Mikasa's sweater, "I-is that...a-a...a Titan!?" The entire town was frozen in fear as the Titan prepared to do something unseen. Eren nodded. Lorraine's legs turned to jelly underneath her and she collapsed to the ground, letting go of Mikasa. Her head started to spin.

_"This is it...!"_ she thought, _"It's over...! It's all over for us...! The Titans...they're going to devour every single one of us and there's not a single thing we can do about it!"_

With another loud sound, the Titan had kicked in the gate of Wall Maria, sending shockwaves and rubble flying through the city. Citizens screamed and cried out. Houses were smashed. Blood painted the streets and severed limbs littered the ground. Lorraine let out a loud shriek and tears streamed down her face. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished behind the wall. Armin stammered in disbelief, falling to his knees as well, "I-it kicked down the gate as though it were kicking a rock!" The four looked on in terror, frozen as smaller, yet still horrifyingly huge Titans invaded the city through the newly created opening in the wall. Wails began to make their way through the city. Men and women grabbed their families and pets and ran. Several people cried over the dead bodies of loved ones. Lorraine's entire body was shaking. Her breathing was erratic and she felt herself panicking. Armin stood up and grabbed Lorraine's arm.

"W-we have to get out of here-- Wait! Eren!!"

Eren started to run towards his house against the crowd of people pushing against him. He said, starting to panic himself, "Our house is over there! Mom's all alone!" Mikasa followed Eren quickly. Lorraine shouted out, "Mika!!" Armin started to go, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, but Lorraine grabbed him in a grasp that almost broke his hand.

"Armin!!" she cried, her face soaked with tears "Armin! Don't leave me by myself!! Armin! Please!!" He looked down into her pleading, amber eyes. Lorraine's grip tightened on his hand, but he didn't show that she was hurting him. Instead, he furrowed his brows in determination and said, picking her up to her feet, "I won't. I promise. Come on, Lorraine! We have to get help!!" Lorraine nodded, still terrified. He gripped her hand back, though he couldn't hide that he was shaking, too, and they ran through the streets, ducking and dodging the many people until they finally reached the Garrison post.

"Armin! Lorraine!"

Hannes grabbed the two kids' shoulders and Armin explained, "Mr. Hannes, you have to help Eren and Mikasa! Th-they went back to save Mrs. Jaeger!" Lorraine held Armin's arm in her death grip and cried. Hannes instantly stood up and said, "You got it. You two need to evacuate the city now! There's a boat that's taking people to Trost that way!" Armin nodded and turned, grabbing Lorraine's hand again, but just before they started to run, they were stopped by an elderly man wearing a tan jacket, green scarf, and a straw hat. Armin tearfully shouted, still holding Lorraine's hand, "Grandfather!! You're safe!" Mr. Arlert ran over and hugged both of the children. Lorraine sobbed loudly into his shoulder. Armin's grandfather sighed and said tenderly, "Armin. I heard what happened. I'm very sorry, Lorraine. I know this has been quite the ordeal for you. We have to get you two to safety and hope that they're okay." Armin nodded and said, "He's right, Lorraine. Come on." Lorraine gripped Armin's hand and sobbed into his shoulder as they walked with the crowd.

As Shiganshina crumbled to little more than ruins, she knew then and there that it was over.

Her home was lost once again.


	2. Prologue 2

Lorraine panted and sobbed, still clutching Armin's arm for fear of losing him in the crowd, listening to the wails and cries of the citizens.

Shiganshina was in ruin. People were rushing to the escape boats. Others were mourning the losses of loved ones, despite the approaching Titans. Children were crying. Mothers clung desperately to their babies. Garrison soldiers were ushering the people out of town as fast as they could. Titans grew nearer amidst the chaos with every passing second. Lorraine heard the voice of a wall worshipper echoing loudly across town.

"Till then a man apart from God. O wretched was I. Having driven even as a plough by avarice. Now thou behold'st, am I here punished for it. Punished by the justice of God. Where covetousness leads, thou see'st bourn. Upon the penance of these writhing souls, the Mountain holds no greater pain! As greed has drowned our love for every good, every right, so here justice doth chain!"

Lorraine whimpered by Armin's side. The preacher's voice continued, fading into the distance, "Tethered, captive, are; merged with the clay! And thus to remain so long as it pleases the Lord: fraught, fixed, earthen in heart and limb! What else may heav'nly grace do for sins as ours?! For we lifted not our eye to heights bequeathed, and like the plou--" His sudden halt made Lorraine bite her lip. Armin gasped and said, "Lorraine! Look! The boat!" Lorraine said shakily, "B-but what about Mikasa and Eren and his mom?" Armin sighed and said, "I-I don't know. I just hope they're safe, too." They boarded the boat without a hitch and Lorraine looked around in a panic for her family. Armin joined her in looking, tightening his grip on her small, trembling hand. Mr. Arlert calmly said, "Come, you two. Sit for now. We can only hope they make it."

"There! Armin, look!!"

Lorraine pointed out towards the entrance of the boat where Eren and Mikasa stood, waiting to be let on by a soldier. Armin and Lorraine looked at their blank stares and glassy eyes. Lorraine finally let go of Armin's hand as the two got on board and ran, pushing through the crowd to reach her sister. Armin called, "L-Lorraine, wait!!" His grandfather, however, said calmly, "Armin. Best give them a few moments. God only knows what those two have been through." Armin sighed, not quite sure of what he meant, but he sat next to his grandfather anyway.

Lorraine threw her arms around Mikasa's neck, tears spilling from her eyes as she incoherently sobbed. Mikasa gripped Lorraine tightly and shushed her as calmly as possible.

"Lorraine!" she exclaimed, "Oh, God, Lorraine, I'm so glad you're safe." Lorraine cried, "M-Mikasa!! I-I was so scared!! I thought...! I thought you were gone!!" Mikasa said, her voice still shaking, "I-I know. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I left you." Mikasa held Lorraine tightly and said, "Eren. Lorraine. Here's a spot we can sit. Come on." Eren followed, staring blankly off into space, and the trio sat together on the ground, leaning up against the cabin. Mikasa and Lorraine sat hand in hand. Lorraine had calmed down to the point of just holding back her tears, but she still clung to Mikasa. As they settled, they felt the boat jerk roughly and begin to move, followed by the voices of distressed citizens down below.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

"No!! Please! At least let our children on!!"

The soldiers on the boat pulled the boarding ramp up and shouted, "I'm sorry! There's nothing more we can do! It's at full capacity!" People, in a frenzy to save themselves, threw themselves at the boat, some successfully grabbing the edge and getting on, with others missing and falling down into the canal below. Without warning, another bolt of lightning struck near the wall on the opposite side of Shiganshina, lighting up the sky.

Lorraine let out a gasp and stood up.

"Lorraine," Mikasa said nervously, "Sit down. Wait!" Lorraine stumbled and pushed her way through the crowd of people to try and see what the commotion was. As she reached the side wall of the boat and looked back to her hometown, she saw the Garrison Regiment soldiers putting up a fight against the massive hordes of Titans. She watched, her eyes stinging in the setting sun, as they reloaded and moved the cannons. Everything looked okay until the Garrison halted. A Titan, not nearly as large as the first one, but still bigger than the majority of the ordinary ones, covered from head to toe in what appeared to be some sort of armour walked out into the open, taking a solid stance like that of a runner. Lorraine's eyes widened. It kicked off the ground in a burst of speed that sent it careening across the entire town in mere seconds, cracking the ground beneath its feet. The gate began to close, but it was too late. The new Titan slammed its body through the stone gate, sending rubble and chunks of stone flying.

Lorraine felt her heart pounding in her chest.

The only thing keeping the Titans out was rendered useless in less than an hour.

The Titan knelt down on one knee, hinged its mouth open, and let out a jet of steam. She felt a pang of fear, almost feeling like her heart was just stabbed, as the monster raised its head, for she could swear she had made eye contact with it.

_"It's over,"_ she thought, _"Not again...."_ She jumped when Mikasa grabbed her hand, breaking her trance. Mikasa looked out at the gargantuan beast and said sadly, "Our home...we've lost our home again...." Lorraine sighed, "Yeah. N-now what, Mika?" Mikasa bit her lip. She didn't know what to tell her sister. She mimicked Lorraine's sigh and said, "For now...for now, we have to go along with the others. We can't do anything yet but get to safety." Lorraine gripped Mikasa's sweaty hand and walked back with her to sit with Eren.

"Please don't leave me alone, Mika."

Mikasa looked down at Lorraine, huddled close to her side, tears rolling down her face. She wrapped an arm around Lorraine and whispered, "I won't...I promise...."

Hours passed and Lorraine, leaning her head on Mikasa's shoulder, eventually found sleep, though it was short-lived as they arrived in Trost District. She felt her shoulder being shaken and heard Mikasa.

"Hey," she muttered, "Lorraine, it's time to go. We're here." Lorraine sniffled a bit, rubbing her red, swollen eyes, "Here?" Mikasa helped her to her feet and explained, "Trost. Where the refugees will be staying." Lorraine muttered, still not fully awake, "I want to go home." Mikasa grabbed her hand and said, "I know. Me, too." The refugees filed out fairly calmly and piled into their designated sleeping residences for the night. Eren and the two Ackerman sisters slept in a small group, all huddled together for warmth and comfort while Armin and his grandfather found a spot not too far away to sleep.

Lorraine slept soundly, considering the ordeal that she and the others had been through. She opened her eyes the next morning, stretched, and yawned. Many of the refugees were stirring awake in the early morning sunlight. Her throat felt like she'd been gargling nails. She glanced over at Mikasa, who was still fast asleep, curled up near Eren. Lorraine scanned the room and saw Armin and his grandfather just waking up as well. She stood up and walked over to them. Armin greeted her with a small smile and said, "Good morning, Lorraine. How did you sleep?" Lorraine shrugged and said, "Fine, I guess. You?" Armin shook his head, "I tossed and turned all night. The ground was so hard." Lorraine sighed and nodded in agreement. "I wish we had some blankets, too," she said, "It was a bit chilly. If it weren't for Mika and Eren, I'd have been shivering all night." Mr. Arlert spoke up.

"I'm sorry, children, but it's the best the Garrison can do for now. Just be thankful that we got out of Shiganshina when we did. We could have been one of the more unlucky people."

Lorraine's gaze dropped at the mention of her now destroyed hometown. She muttered, "You're right. I'm glad we made it." A loud noise startled Lorraine and Armin, catching their attention.

A tall, lanky Garrison soldier stood in the doorway and explained to the group, "Listen up! We will be handing out food rations, so make sure to get in line if you wish to eat! I repeat, we are handing out food rations!" Armin's grandfather urged, "Right. Armin, Lorraine, we should go see if we can get you kids something to eat before too many people wake up." Armin sighed lightly before joining his grandfather. Lorraine nodded and followed closely behind.

The two kids walked close to Mr. Arlert's side as he found a spot in line to wait patiently. The line moved slowly, but before long, they were standing in front of a stern-looking Garrison soldier who was handing out rations. Mr. Arlert said calmly, "Please, Sir, I have two other children in my care. They're currently still sleeping, but if it's not too much trouble, may we please get some for them as well?" The soldier hesitated for a moment, but saw Lorraine and Armin shyly standing behind the elderly man, their eyes pleading silently. The soldier grumbled under his breath, but handed Mr. Arlert five small loaves of bread. He politely thanked the soldier for the hospitality before handing Armin four loaves.

"Now," he said, "Go and take this to Eren and Mikasa. I'll catch up later." Armin smiled. He said happily, "Yes, Sir! Come on, Lorraine." Lorraine barely had time to process what he had said before Armin sprinted off into the crowd. Lorraine called out, running in the same direction, "Armin, wait!" Armin slowed down a bit and said, letting her catch up, "Come on, Lorraine, let's go!" Lorraine huffed and ducked and dodged, keeping an eye on Armin's blonde hair; however, he was just a little bit faster and she soon lost him in the crowd. She jumped up and down, trying to spot him.

_"Damn,"_ she silently cursed, _"Why the hell do I have to be so short?"_ Her eyes lit up as she saw a flash of blonde turning a corner into an alleyway.

_"Armin!"_

She pushed her way through the crowd, but as she turned the corner, she felt herself collide with someone. She fell to the ground with a hard thud. "Ouch," she muttered, looking at the palm of her hand, which took a light scrape as she fell, "Watch where you're--" She looked up and immediately fell silent. The person she had run into was a boy. He was a few years older than her, well-built for his age with a mop of blonde hair on his head. His jawline was bold and his golden eyes were narrow. Her cheeks were dusted with a light pink tinge as she gazed at him. He looked down and apologized.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't see you there. Are you alright?"

He offered his hand to her. She took it and, with a strong pull from him, was on her feet in no time. She barely reached his shoulder when it came to height. She stammered, "Th-thanks. Um...." The boy smiled awkwardly at her, but after several moments of silence, she finally moved past him and ran down the alley. She reached the end of the alleyway and turned back. The two waved at each other for a moment before she disappeared around the corner.

_"Who...who was that girl,"_ the boy was left wondering. He chuckled and continued walking.

Armin called to Eren and Mikasa, "Hey! Guys!" Mikasa asked, "Armin? Where's Lorraine?" Armin turned and looked behind him and said, embarrassed, "Ah...sh-she was right behind me." Eren sighed. Armin mumbled, "Oops." Mikasa said calmly, "Don't worry, Armin. We'll find her."

"Hey," Lorraine called, making her way through the crowd of people, "Armin! What the heck?" Armin's face relaxed and he handed out the small loaves of bread he was carrying.

"Here," he explained, "Grandpa managed to get a little extra by telling the powers that be that he had kids." Mikasa smiled and said, "That was nice of him." Lorraine, still a little out of breath glanced behind her for a moment. "Lorraine?" Armin asked, handing her one of the small loaves, "You okay?" Lorraine looked back at Armin and smiled. She nodded and said, "Y-yeah. I'm good." Eren furrowed his brows and said, "You sure about that? Your cheeks look a little pink. You coming down with something?" He reached out and brushed the back of his hand along her forehead, but she slapped his hand and snapped, "Tch. I told you I'm fine--" The four's attentions were drawn to a tall Garrison soldier behind them, who sneered and walked off with a disgruntled expression. Lorraine asked in a whisper, "What's his problem?" Armin explained in a low voice, "Don't worry about him. Just ignore it. You see, there's a shortage. The poor man's probably hungry." Lorraine looked down at the sad piece of food in her hands and sighed.

"I'd make these rations last if I were all of you," Armin added, "They were already struggling with famine before the attack on Shiganshina. Now, with all the refugees here, the food will surely be scarce." The four heard the soldier from before talking to a few others. He venomously said, "Damn. Nothing like seeing your hard-earned rations go to a bunch of animals, huh? But, hey, the Titans like to eat a little meat, so I guess we should just let 'em eat up." Eren shoved his way past Armin and Lorraine, storming right up to the soldier and kicking him right in the shin. The man shouted out in pain, then angrily said, "Damn it, you asked for it, asshole!" With one swift punch, Eren was on the ground.

"You're all spineless cowards!" he shouted, "Y-you don't... you don't have any idea what they're like!! Have you seen one? Huh?! Have you!?" Lorraine covered her mouth, seeing Eren's tears. The man snapped as he readied his fists, "You little piece of--" Armin ran between the man and Eren.

"He's sorry!!" Armin shrieked, "He didn't mean it! He's hungry! That's why he so rudely lashed out at an adult! W-we all get that way sometimes. We speak out of turn, right? Please, forgive him, Sir!" Lorraine ran to help Eren to his feet. The soldier glared down at the young blonde.

"Psh. Yeah, well, just keep in mind that we're giving up our share so you brats can eat. I'd tell your little buddy that a little gratitude goes a long way."

Armin thanked the man and the four retreated towards the storehouses. Eren grumbled, "He's mistaken if he thinks I'm gonna show gratitude to a coward. I'm going back to Wall Maria. I'm gonna make the Titans pay for what they did to us." Lorraine gasped, "Eren, you can't be serious!" Armin suggested, "I-it's your stomach talking. Come on. Eat up--" Eren snapped, "I _am_ serious! Wake up! The guys standing between us and them are nothing but talk! I'm going back!" He looked down, then chucked the loaf of bread back at Armin. He practically shouted, "You can take _this_ back!" Armin asked, "Oh, yeah? What exactly are you trying to do? You'll starve!" Eren said, "When are you finally going to get sick of their charity? We have had everything handed to us! We have to stand on our own two feet!" Armin retorted, "And then what? We'll be eaten by the Titans without their help! I know I used to think our future was beyond the walls, but it's like you said back there! I had never seen what they were capable of!"

"So, that's it!?" Eren shouted, "You're telling me we just have to run away and take what we're given?!" Armin snapped, "Eren, look at us!! We're helpless! What else are we supposed to do?!" Lorraine shrieked, "Eren, stop it!! Armin's right--" Eren roared, roughly shoving her aside, "Stay out of this, Lorraine!! If you and Armin want to get by on the charity of cowards, then fine, but _I'm_ not a goddamn parasite!!"

Mikasa's fist flew into the side of Eren's face with enough force to send him falling to the ground. The argument fell silent in an instant. Armin and Lorraine looked down at Eren, whose face was already red. He stared at Mikasa, defeated. Lorraine was on the verge of tears as Mikasa said sternly, "Have you seen yourself lately? We are _all_ parasites. We couldn't have gotten out of Shiganshina without help. Tell me differently. Don't take your shortcomings out on him and don't you dare lay a hand on my sister like that." Lorraine swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, choking back her tears. Mikasa said, "For God's sake, we can't even find food on our own. We're parasites and cowards. Titans are at the top of the food chain and nothing will ever change that. We have to swallow our pride and do what we must to live. Your mom didn't ask us to be brave." Eren and Lorraine's hearts both skipped a beat.

"She asked us," Mikasa continued, taking the discarded loaf out of Armin's hand, "to stay alive. I'm not about to let her down by letting you die." She forcefully shoved the loaf into Eren's mouth, causing him to gag a little.

"Eat. You need to stay alive. For your mom."

Eren whimpered and took the loaf, reluctantly eating it little by little. Lorraine sat in a small ball next to the wall, silently crying into her knees.

A few days later, many starved refugees were put to work cultivating the wastelands as a final effort to raise food, though the cold, hard ground yielded nothing. Lorraine spent many nights huddled next to Mikasa, wishing for the nightmare to end, but she knew deep down that life would never be the same. The only comfort she had was knowing that Mikasa, Eren, Armin, and Mr. Arlert were with her those many long days and nights. In the following year of 846, the remaining refugees old enough to serve in the military were sent outside the walls on a mission to reclaim Wall Maria. Unfortunately, out of the 250,000 sent, less than 200 returned. Although it did nothing to drive back the Titans, their sacrifice was at least enough to lessen the effects of famine in the Interior.

Armin sat in the storehouse, holding his grandfather's straw hat. He had tears in his eyes and his hands were trembling. Lorraine, Mikasa, and Eren walked over. Lorraine sat next to the boy and leaned her head on his shoulder, sympathetically muttering, "I-I'm sorry, Armin." A tear rolled down her cheek and onto his dirty, ragged, blue sweater. Eren spoke up, leaning on the brick wall behind them, "We have to find a way to stop the Titans. Our lives will never be our own until we do. This world will never feel like home." Eren sat next to Lorraine and said under his breath, "Next year, I'm planning to apply for the Cadets." Mikasa sighed. Lorraine and Armin looked up at him. His sea-green eyes shone with sincerity and he explained, "I'll become strong enough to fight back." Armin thought for a moment, then said shakily, "M-me, too." Eren and Lorraine gasped. Armin repeated, "I'm applying, too." Mikasa joined, "So am I." Lorraine smiled and said, "Don't count me out. I'm coming, too." Eren sighed, "Damn it, I'm not trying to drag you all into this! There's no point in following me to my death!" Lorraine nudged his arm and said sarcastically, "Oh, so this is just a suicide mission?" Eren snapped at her, "Shut up--" Mikasa said calmly, "If I can help it, it won't be your death." Eren sighed, then stood up.

"Alright," he said, "Together, then. We'll show the Titans what we're made of."


	3. Chapter 1

The year is now 847.

Lorraine was jolted from her peaceful slumber by the city bells, signalling nine o-clock. She practically jumped out of her small, rather uncomfortable bed, and threw on her clothes. Her heart pounded in her chest. She thought in a panic as she pulled on her boots carelessly, _"Damn it! Why didn't they wake me up?! If I'm late before I even start, I'm done for!! The Commandant will kill me and then boot me from the Corps!!"_ She stumbled and sprinted out the door and through town, dodging people swiftly and skillfully. She ran as fast as her short legs would carry her.

"Damn it," she cursed aloud, seeing the Cadet Corps building come into view, "So close. Come on!" She skidded to a halt in front of the female Garrison soldier at the booth and said, attempting in vain to steady her breathing, "I'm...I'm here...t-to apply...for the Ca...Cadets...!" The woman chuckled and said, amused by Lorraine's lack of breath, "Alright, miss. Calm down. Here's your uniform jacket. Orientation will be in just a few minutes in the courtyard down the hall and out the last door to your left." Lorraine threw her jacket on and ran off, calling behind her, "Thank you!!"

As she dashed down the hallway, she felt herself collide with someone, but before she could process what had happened, she hit the ground with an audible thud. The boy grumbled, annoyed, "Damn it. Hey, why the hell don't you watch--" The two looked up at one another. A sense of familiarity hit both of them like a ton of bricks. They both said simultaneously, "Hey."

"I-I'm sorry, miss. Didn't mean to run into you."

Lorraine chuckled, "What are the odds, huh?" The boy had grown taller since they last collided two years ago. Though she had only seen him once, she noticed that his muscles were more toned and a little bit more prominent. His eyes still had their golden brilliance that Lorraine had pushed to the back of her mind and he had cut his hair short. She blushed quietly, taking his outstretched hand. The boy smiled and said, "Ah, by the way, I never got your name." Lorraine smirked and said, "Tch. Yeah, well, I never got yours, either, so we're even." The boy laughed heartily and said, "The name's Reiner. Reiner Braun." Lorraine shook his hand and introduced herself.

"Lorraine Ackerman. It's nice to meet you, Reiner."

Reiner let go of Lorraine's small hand and stated, "We should get going. Orientation should start in a few minutes." Lorraine nodded and walked alongside Reiner. The silence was only broken by the sounds of their footsteps in the halls and the chatter outside in the courtyard. The two stepped out into the bright sunlight, seeing over 300 Cadets standing in lines, anxiously waiting for orientation to begin. Lorraine looked around and saw that Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were very spread apart within the crowd, but before she could make her decision on where to stand, she heard Reiner calling back to her, "Hey. Lorraine. You coming?" Lorraine nodded and joined him, standing between him and another girl. The girl was about an inch shorter than herself. She had light blonde hair and a cold, ice-blue glare stuck on her face. Lorraine felt a shudder trail down her spine, but she kindly introduced herself, despite the girl's unfriendly demeanour.

"Um...hello," she said nervously, "I'm Lorraine." The girl turned to look at her and said in a monotonous tone, holding out her right hand, "Annie." Lorraine smiled and shook Annie's hand. Their exchange was cut short by a loud, booming voice that echoed through the courtyard.

"Listen up, Cadets!! The 104th Cadet Corps Boot Camp starts now! Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Keith Shadis and you will grow to resent me. I will be your Commandant and I'll be the one to take you piss-ants through the next three years of tough-as-nails training, which will be a God damn ride through Hell. By the time you leave here, I expect you all to be waking up in a cold sweat every night for the rest of your miserable lives from memories of this place. Right now, you're all weak. Little more than livestock. But over the next three soul-crushing years, you'll learn what it takes to become a soldier and take down Titans. Ask yourself one thing: am I a fighter or am I feed? Think carefully and make your decision wisely. Your answer will determine whether you end up becoming a bloody, mutilated pulp at the hands of a Titan or whether you fight back. Now, without further ado, we will begin orientation!!"

Lorraine furrowed her brow. Keith Shadis was extremely tall. He was even taller than the boy who stood next to Reiner. He had these sunken eyes in his weathered face that had no doubt seen many battles. On his chin was a goatee. Not to mention, just seeing him walk from Cadet to Cadet was intimidating. Lorraine thought the guy looked like he could scare the Titans away with a single glance. She clenched her fist, gritted her teeth, and tried to look brave. She glanced around the open courtyard and saw that many Cadets were clearly terrified. Shadis walked along the lines of recruits, screaming at each one; however, there were a few that he walked past. She listened as he shouted at Armin, "You! Mop-Top!" Armin gave a strong salute and Keith asked, "What do they call you, maggot?" Armin shrieked, "Armin Arlert from Shiganshina District, Sir!" Keith folded his arms and said in an unimpressed tone. "Wow. Seriously? Who would curse you with such a ridiculous name?" Armin announced loudly, "M-my grandfather, Sir."

"Why the hell is a runt like you here?"

Armin said, his voice cracking, "To help humanity overcome the Titans!" Shadis grabbed the top of his head roughly, physically turned him around, and shouted, "That is what I like to hear! You're gonna be a great light snack for them! Row three, about face!!" Armin's eyes were wide. Lorraine looked at him and swallowed hard. She felt herself wanting to crack under the pressure as Shadis moved onto row four. He stood in front of the blonde boy at the end of the line and asked, "So, what do you call yourself?" The boy bravely said, giving his salute, "Sir. My name is Thomas Wagner. I'm from Trost District." Keith yelled, "I can't hear you!" Thomas repeated himself loudly, "I'm from Trost, Sir! My name is Thomas Wagner!!" Keith growled, "That's more like it. Next!" The girl next to Thomas said with confidence, "Sir! Mina Carolina from Karaness!" Keith leaned down and shouted in her face, causing the poor girl to sweat, colour draining from her face.

"Is a pathetic worm like you the best Karaness has to offer?!"

Mina cried out, "S-Sir! I'm afraid that is the case!!" Keith stood up and said, "We've got some work to do with you, yet!" He walked right past the tall boy and Reiner and stopped in front of Lorraine. He looked down and said, "Alright, Short-Stop! Your turn!" Lorraine saluted and shouted, feigning confidence, "S-Sir! Lorraine Ackerman! I'm from Shiganshina District, Sir!" Keith grabbed her head and said, "You're shaking like a leaf in a windstorm, Ackerman! I would feed you to the Titans, but with your small stature, you'd barely even make a snack for them!" Lorraine spoke up without thinking.

"Honestly, Sir, I am terrified of the Titans. But with all due respect, that's exactly why I'm here. To learn to fight them. I'm here to fight my fears and help stop the Titans; not to be judged for my height, much less be insulted for it."

Keith fell silent, taken aback by her response. The other Cadets and Lorraine waited in anticipation for Keith's response. Lorraine felt her heart pounding in her throat. Much to their surprise, Keith smirked.

"Ah, you've got spunk. Excellent response, Ackerman." Keith moved on from Lorraine to a tanned, black-haired boy. Lorraine let out an inaudible sigh of relief, but jumped a little when she felt a light nudge on her arm. She glanced up at Reiner, who gave her a small wink and a smile. She smiled back.

"Fourth row, about face!!"

They turned around to face the next row. Shadis yelled, "What do we have here?" He stood in front of a boy with light brown hair cut short, and a long face. He had a look of pride on his face that really didn't sit right with Lorraine. The boy spoke up with a tone of arrogance in his voice, "I'm Jean Kirschtein, Sir. I'm from Trost." Keith clearly didn't take well to Jean's tone, either, and said, "Why are you here, Cadet?" Jean smirked and said, "To join the Military Police, Sir. The best of the best." Keith chuckled and said, "Really, now? You want to live in the Interior, do ya?" Jean's eyes lit up, but before he could answer more than a simple "yes", Keith slammed his forehead into Jean's sending the boy toppling to the ground, holding his head and groaning in pain. Lorraine winced. Keith shouted, "Who said you could sit, Recruit? If you can't handle this, Kirschtein, then you can kiss the Military Police good-bye!" The next boy was fair skinned with brown eyes and black hair, his face dusted with freckles and he had a smile on his face. He was a little surprised when Keith yelled, "What the hell is wrong with your face, you smiling idiot?" The boy said quickly and panicked, "Marco Bodt, Sir, from Jinae District, south side of Wall Rose! I'm here to provide my services to the Military Police and give life and limb to the King!" Keith's voice softened.

"Well. That makes you an idealistic fool, then. Do you want to know the truth, Bodt? The King doesn't have much use for your life or your limbs other than as Titan fodder."

Marco clenched his fist against his chest as Shadis moved onto the shorter boy next to him.

"Hey, you! You're up next!"

The smaller boy looked around for a moment, but then pounded his left hand onto his right breast. Lorraine furrowed her brow and the boy shrieked, "Oh, right! My name is Connie Springer! I'm from Ragako Village, Sir--" He was cut off by Shadis, who grabbed his head and growled angrily, "You've got it backwards, Connie Springer. This salute is the first thing you're taught. It represents the resolve in your heart to fight those bent on the destruction of humanity! Is your heart on the right side!?"

The courtyard was silent. Everyone looked at the auburn-haired girl. She had a potato in her clenched fist. Keith dropped Connie to the ground and walked over to the girl. He asked calmly, "Hey. You there. What exactly do you think you're doing?" Everyone's eyes were fixated on her. She glanced around, then took another bite of the potato. Keith shouted, "I'm talking to you! State your name if you don't want me to break you like a toothpick right here and now!!" The girl swallowed and, still clutching the potato, gave her salute.

"My name is Sasha Braus! I'm from Dauper Village, reporting for duty, Sir!"

Keith sneered, "Sasha Braus, huh? Tell me: what is that in your right hand?" Sasha answered matter-of-factly, "It's a steamed potato. It sat in the mess hall begging to be eaten, Sir." Keith said, "I understand the theft. What I don't understand is why you would choose here and now to eat it." Sasha stated, "It looked quite delicious and it was getting cold, so I decided to give it shelter in my stomach, Sir." Keith said, still baffled by her bold actions, "But, why? I just don't understand. Why would you eat that potato?" Sasha asked, a little confused, "Are you asking me why people eat potatoes, Sir? I-I'm surprised you don't know, Sir." Keith remained silent. The entire group of Cadets was stunned. Sasha then sighed, broke the potato into two pieces and gave one to Keith.

"Here, Sir. You can have some."

Keith took the potato. He gaped at the brunette's sincerity. Keith took it and looked at her, still very much at a loss.

"What the...? Really?"

Sasha smiled, her face still covered in pieces of potato.


	4. Chapter 2

"Jeez," Connie remarked, "I thought for sure Shadis was going to kill Potato Girl." Eren sighed, watching Sasha run as the sun sank lower into the sky, "Yeah, I know. What a first day, huh? It's kind of funny. Being told to run until the sun sets didn't seem to bother her quite as much as losing meal privileges for the next five days." Lorraine leaned on the support beam next to Armin and chuckled a little. Connie asked, "Didn't she say she's from Dauper? If I remember right, it's a small hunting village not too far from my own hometown." Lorraine said, her arms folded, "Yeah. Where did you say you're from again, Connie?" Connie explained, "Ragako Village. It's a fairly small place. Doubt you'd have heard of it." Eren interrupted their conversation, gesturing towards a wagon that was riding up a dirt road.

"What's that?"

Mina stepped forward and explained, "They're dropouts. They'd rather work in the fields than train for the military after all." Armin said, "But it's only the first day." Lorraine waved and said in a joking manner, "Tch. Bye, rejects." Connie snickered at her banter. Eren said nonchalantly, earning the stares of the other Cadets, "That's just how it is. If you can't handle the pressure, you've gotta leave. Why would anyone rather pull plants than fight?" Marco turned to Eren and said, "I know about some of us, but you never mentioned where you're from, Eren." Eren smiled. He walked over to Armin and Lorraine and said, throwing his arms around their shoulders, "Shiganshina. Same as Armin and Lorraine. Her sister, Mikasa, is also from there." Connie said in awe, "So, that means...you were there that day. You saw the Colossal Titan, didn't you?"

_"The Colossal Titan...I have a feeling he was behind all of this...like some kind of general...."_

Eren sighed, letting go of his friends, "Yeah. I did." Connie, despite Marco's objections, asked eagerly, "Can you tell us about it? What was it like?" Eren said calmly, "Sure. I'll tell you all over dinner." The group walked inside, chattering. Lorraine stood on the porch and sighed lightly.

_"God, I envy his fearlessness. I was so scared of the Titans...I still am. I have to learn to fight them and get over my fear. Like...like Eren."_

She took a deep breath and stepped inside. Upon entering the mess hall, she saw that Eren was surrounded by a crowd and Armin and Mikasa were nowhere to be seen. She sighed and looked around for a calm place to sit down. She found a table nearby that was totally empty, so she sat down and started eating the rather bland vegetable soup. She had just taken a bite of her small loaf of bread when Reiner spoke, standing in front of her with his two friends, Annie and the tall boy from orientation. She finally got a better look at the tall boy. He had short, scruffy-looking brown hair, shy, green eyes, and his skin looked pretty tan, as though he had spent significant time in the sun. His limbs were long and lanky and he looked to be almost six feet tall.

"Hey, Lorraine. Mind if we join you?"

Lorraine moved aside and said, "Sure. Go right ahead." Reiner shimmied into the seat next to her while his two friends sat across from them. Reiner said cheerily, "Oh, by the way, guys, this is the girl I told you about earlier. Lorraine, this is Annie Leonhardt." Lorraine shook her hand. Reiner continued, gesturing to his friend, "And this gentle giant here is Bertholdt." Bertholdt said formally, "Bertholdt Hoover. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lorraine." Lorraine shook his hand and said, "It's nice to officially meet both of you. I'm sure you already heard my name at orientation. Mikasa, over there, is my older sister." The chatter from the small crowd was growing louder as Cadets asked many questions.

"So, exactly how tall was he?"

"I heard he stepped over the wall!"

"Me, too!"

"No, he was big, but he wasn't that big. He only looked over the wall."

"So, what did it look like?"

"What about the Armored Titan? The one who broke through Wall Maria!"

Lorraine sighed. She wondered silently, _"Is that what they're calling it? Interesting."_

"Then, what do ordinary ones look like?"

With that question, Eren dropped the metal spoon into his bowl of soup with a splash. He clapped his hand to his mouth, his breath shaking as he recalled the horrible memories of ordinary Titans. Lorraine stood up and ran over in his defence.

"Okay," she said, "That's enough questions. There are just certain things he'd rather not--"

"It's not like that, Lorraine."

He shook off his look of fear and picked up his bread, cutting Lorraine off, "Titans really aren't that big of a deal. If we can master the Omni-Directional Mobility Gear, the Titans won't stand a chance against us." Lorraine gaped at him. Eren continued, "I've been waiting for years to be trained as a soldier. It's just all of a sudden, the reality is sinking in. I'll be joining the Scout Regiment. Then I'm going to slaughter all of the Titans." Jean's arrogant voice drawled from a table over, "You must be insane. Not that it's really any of my business, but if you ask me, signing up for the Scouts is like suicide." Eren glared at Jean and said, "We'll just have to see. Or, rather, I will. You seem content in hiding out in the interior with the MP's." Mikasa walked in and joined Lorraine in watching the exchange. Jean scoffed.

"Look, I'm just speaking my mind, kid. I think it's better to hide away than to be some sort of loud-mouthed tough guy, bragging on and on, pretending he's not as scared as the rest of us."

Eren stood up, rattling the entire table. The girls looked back at him. He sneered, "Are you trying to pick a fight?" Marco said calmly, "Okay, cut it out, you two." Jean stood up and walked over to Eren. He stood about two inches taller than Eren and looked like he could easily knock Eren's lights out.

Jean chuckled and said, extending his hand, "Hey, man. Sorry for insulting you and dismissing your career choice. What do you say we start fresh?" Eren growled, "Yeah. Whatever." He slapped Jean's hand away, turning to walk out. Mikasa walked past Jean to join Eren. Jean looked at her in stunned silence for a moment, then ran to catch her before she got out the door.

"W-wait!"

She stopped and turned to him. Jean stammered, his face turning redder by the minute, "I-I just...er...sorry. I-it's just...I've never seen anyone like you before. Er," He bowed deeply and apologetically.

"Y-you have very beautiful black hair."

Mikasa said dismissively, "Thank you." She turned and walked out, joining Eren as they walked back to their dorms. Lorraine smiled at Jean and said, "Sorry about that. My sister can be a little...cold...until you get to know her." Jean stammered, "Wh-what? Y-your sister? Oh...right." Lorraine laughed softly and said, walking out past him, "See you around, Kirschtein." He sighed a little bit as she left.

She plodded slowly through the courtyard, taking in the cool night air. The ground was illuminated by the light of the full moon. The young Cadet walked up the steps to the dormitory cabin, hearing the creaking of the old wooden floor with every step she took. She pushed open the door to the girls' dormitory and saw many rows of bunk beds. Many of the girls had already claimed bunks for themselves. She looked around. Mikasa waved at her from the back corner of the dorm. Lorraine smiled, walking towards her sister. Krista Lenz, a small blonde girl, slipped past her gently and out the door. She looked like she was hiding something under her tattered, brown cloak. Lorraine glanced back at her, but was pushed out of the way by a tall brunette. The brunette had freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and her glaring eyes were cold. Lorraine sighed a little.

_"Excuse you,"_ she thought, annoyed. She continued to walk towards Mikasa who got up and said, "Lorraine. You can bunk with me." Lorraine looked up and said, "Alright. Dibs on the top." Mikasa sighed and sat on the lower bunk, running her hand through her hair. Climbing up to the top and unhooking her small training bra, Lorraine asked, "M-Mikasa? Do you think...?" Mikasa hummed curiously. Lorraine shook her head and muttered, "N-nevermind...." She fell silent, gazing at her lap, nervousness setting in.

"Hey," Mikasa said, the bed squeaking as she laid back onto the only slightly comfortable pillow, "If you're scared, Lorraine, I just want you to remember something. We're in this together. I promise I won't let you die." Lorraine leaned over and asked timidly, "I know." Mikasa shook her head and sat up, grabbing her little sister's hand.

"You're the only family I have left. I can't lose you, too."

Lorraine smiled. Mikasa mirrored her smile and said, laying back down and tucking herself under the covers, "Good night, Lorraine. I love you." Lorraine smiled and laid her head on the pillow.

"I love you, too, Mika."

She closed her eyes, listening to the chatter of the many girls in the room fade away as she drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, Lorraine sat up, rubbed her eyes, and yawned deeply. She looked around the dimly sunlit room and ran her fingertips through her hair. It was knotted and tangled, so she slid out of bed and down the ladder quietly, grabbing her uniform from her dresser drawer, then tiptoed through the door to the shower room, which was connected to the girls' dorm, dressed only in her shirt and her underwear. Dim light made its way through the small windows as the sun began to rise over the horizon. She looked around the seemingly abandoned room as she stepped inside. She sighed lightly, placed her uniform messily on a bench, and grabbed a towel before a low voice behind her startled her.

"Hey."

Lorraine jumped a little and turned around with a jerk. It was Annie. Lorraine sighed with relief, "Oh, Annie. G-good morning." Annie said calmly, grabbing herself a towel, "Look, Lorraine. I just....I wanted to tell you something." Lorraine smiled and asked, "Uh, sure. What is it?" Annie gazed off into the distance and said, "Yesterday. You standing up to Shadis like that--" Lorraine blushed and interrupted, tugging at the hem of her button-down shirt, "Ah, that. I really didn't mean to. I-I thought he was gonna kill me."

Annie said under her breath, "I see. I just wanted to say that...it was very brave of you." Lorraine sighed. Annie turned and walked to one of the stalls, cutting their conversation short and leaving Lorraine by herself.

_"She may be nice after all. She kind of reminds me of Mikasa."_

She shrugged it off and walked to one of the open shower stalls. Turning on the water and taking off what little clothing she had left, she stepped into the steady stream of luke-warm water.

_"Not exactly a hot shower, but it's not cold, either. Guess I can't complain too much."_

She ran her hands through her waterlogged hair and rinsed the dirt and sweat from her scrawny body. She looked down and sighed.

_"I'm not cut out to be a soldier. Why the hell did I join the Cadets anyway? I'm weak and tiny. The only one smaller than me is that Krista girl. I don't know if.... Damn it all."_

She ran her fingertips over her body, feeling the softness of her skin and the delicacy of her muscles. She furrowed her brows and turned off the water, throwing her towel around her chest before opening the stall door and stepping out. As she stepped out, she bumped into someone. It was the brunette from the night before. As the pair collided, the tall girl snapped, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Lorraine gripped the top of her towel and stammered, "Ah, I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to--" The girl, surprisingly, started to laugh. Lorraine stopped speaking and asked, "What's so funny?" The tall brunette sneered, "You! How on Earth are you the same girl who talked back to Shadis yesterday?" Lorraine puffed up her chest and said, "None of your business...er...I-I don't believe we've been introduced." The girl sighed, "Ymir." Lorraine smiled a little.

"Ymir. Well, it's nice to meet you."

Ymir waved Lorraine off, walking into her own stall and saying in a bored tone, "Yeah, yeah. Same to you." Lorraine rolled her eyes and walked over to the bench where she put her clothes. She meekly dropped her towel and started pulling on her uniform. As she finished buttoning her shirt, she looked in the mirror. She grabbed a few strands of her shoulder-length, silky black hair and twirled it through her fingertips.

_"I wonder...no, I should be able to put it in a ponytail."_

She ran a hairbrush through her still-wet hair until it was completely knot-free, then hung her head upside down, tossing her hair with her hands. She flipped her hair back upright and sighed, taking one final look in the mirror before returning to the dorm. She yawned, reaching up to get her Cadet jacket from its hanging spot on the edge of her bunk. Mikasa, who had just gotten out of bed and thrown her clothes on, muttered tiredly, "Good morning. Did you sleep?" Lorraine pulled her arms through the sleeves and said, "Yeah, I guess so. I take it you slept as well?" Mikasa tossed her hair a little bit and said, "Sure." Lorraine sat next to Mikasa and asked, "H-hey...do you think...did we make the right choice? I-I mean, what if I'm not cut out for the life of a soldier?" Mikasa looked down a little at her little sister. Lorraine was looking at her lap shyly, her hands wringing in her lap. Mikasa grabbed Lorraine's hands in her own.

"Listen to me. We'll be fine. You're going to be an amazing soldier one day."

Mikasa said, nudging Lorraine's shoulder and adding half-jokingly, "I expect only the best from my little sister." Lorraine giggled and said, "Yeah, but you've always been the best at _everything_!" Mikasa said, smiling softly, "That's not true." Lorraine smiled and said, shoving her sister a little, "Yes, it is. Don't try to make me feel better. You're stronger, faster, prettier, more patient, more coordinated. Hell, you were always better when it came to artistic talents, too." Mikasa said softly, "But when we were hurt or sick, you were always there, taking care of us and patching us up when we needed it." Lorraine sighed.

"It's the truth, Lorraine. It's in your nature. You're a lot like Mom in that regard."

Lorraine wrapped her arms around Mikasa. Mikasa held her close for a few seconds before Lorraine stood and asked, "Well, I'm going to meet Eren and Armin before breakfast. You coming?" Mikasa shook her head and said, twirling the ends of her hair in her fingertips, "Not yet. I still need to do something." Lorraine nodded and turned to walk out. Mikasa gazed out the window as the sun rose into the sky.

Outside, Lorraine took in a deep breath of fresh morning air. She looked around as the Cadets began to step out of the dormitories, some more tired-looking than others. As Eren and Armin stepped out, Lorraine waved. Armin smiled and returned her greeting, gesturing towards her. Eren looked positively ragged; almost like Armin had literally dragged him out of bed. The trio met up and Armin said brightly, "Good morning. It's certainly looking like it'll be a beautiful day, huh?" Lorraine nodded and then turned to Eren.

"God, Eren, would it kill you to brush your hair first thing--"

She reached up to fix his hair and he interrupted, pushing her hand away and groaning, "Ugh, Lorraine, cut it out. It's too early for that." Lorraine frowned at him and said, "Fine. At least smooth out that bed-head you've got going on." Eren sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Armin said excitedly, "So, I heard from the guys that today's the day we'll try out the ODM Gear. Are you excited or what?" Lorraine nodded and said, "Oh, yeah. I'm ready." Eren looked around, then yawned, "Hey, where's Mikasa?" Lorraine said calmly, "She said she had to do something. She should be out soon." Eren rubbed his eyes and said, "Well, anyway, once we can learn to use the ODM Gear, I'll be well on my way to wiping out every last Titan." Lorraine yawned and said sarcastically, "Yeah. That is as long as your big head doesn't weigh you down." Eren growled, "Watch it, Lorraine. I might just mistake you for a Titan if you're not careful."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots," Lorraine mocked in a sing-song voice, "Look out, Cadet Corps, Eren's after human blood, now." Armin snapped, stepping between them, "Alright, that's enough. I swear, you two act like petty children sometimes." Eren grumbled, "She started it." Armin said, "And I'm finishing it." The trio we startled by Mikasa, who stood in the doorway of the girls' dorm and said, "I leave you two for five minutes and you already want to kill each other."

"M-Mikasa?"

The group was stunned. Mikasa had chopped her hair to chin-length. She looked much more mature with her new short hairstyle. Lorraine gaped.

"M-Mika? What...why did you...?"

Mikasa said nonchalantly, "Eren thought it might get in the way of ODM training." Lorraine looked at Eren and he said, "What? I wanted to tell you, too, but you were already gone by the time I got back to the mess hall." Lorraine sighed and said, "Well, I'm not gonna cut my hair. I'll keep it tied up as it gets longer." Armin said, trying to avoid another argument, "That's great, Lorraine! Hey, whatever you want to do." Lorraine nodded.

Mikasa said, turning towards the mess hall, "Sounds like breakfast is ready. Come on." The group filed inside the mess hall cabin with the rest of the Cadets. They stood in line, waiting patiently for their daily rations and made their way to a table by the back door. Lorraine stated matter-of-factly, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about the food shortage here." Armin nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice not having to worry about skipping meals."

Lorraine took a bite of her porridge and hummed. She said, her mouth still full, "Well, it's not bad. Not good, though." Mikasa nodded in agreement. The many Cadets finished their meals in silence and took care of their dishes before heading outside to the courtyard where they all gathered around a set of mysterious contraptions. After the last Cadets made their way outside, Shadis stood at the front and cleared his throat.

"Attention, Cadets!!"

The Corps gave a strong salute and Keith continued, "It's time for the aptitude test! You will be attached to this device which will test you to see if you have the skills needed to use the Omni-Directional Mobility gear. If you fail here, it's game over. Back to the fields with you. Is that clear!?"

"Sir! Yes, Sir!"

Keith pulled out his clipboard and announced, "Now, I will call each of you by name. If you hear your name called, step forward! Let me see Jean Kirchstein, Lorraine Ackerman, Franz Kefka, and Bertholdt Hoover!" Lorraine's eyes widened and she shakily stepped forward. As she was attached to the device, she took a deep breath.

_"Here we go. I...I can't let Mikasa down. I have to succeed."_

Mikasa's voice echoed in her head, _"I expect only the best from my little sister."_ She clenched her fist and put on a brave face. Jean, standing in the device next to her, snickered, "Come on, Lorraine. It's not that bad." Lorraine looked over at Jean and shot him a cold glare. He shuddered and looked back to Mikasa, who was watching Lorraine intently with confidence. Lorraine felt herself being lifted up. Her body became weightless and before she knew it, her toes slowly left the ground. She was shaking, but she stayed upright. She beamed and said aloud, throwing her arms up, but quickly bringing them back down as she felt herself become unstable, "Alright! I can stay-- Woah!" Keith said, "You need to work on strength, Ackerman. You have the skills, but you're shaking as if you've never worked out a day in your life. It's a close call, but, yes, you can stay." She was lowered to the ground and unhooked. She and the others returned to the group as Keith called the next batch of names.

"Eren! Mikasa! Armin! I did it! I can stay!"

Armin cheered, "Yeah! I knew you could do it!" Eren gave her a high-five. Mikasa hugged her tightly, but she was up next. They all watched as Mikasa was lifted into the air. She remained still. Balanced. Steady. Lorraine looked up at her in awe.

_"Mikasa's better than me at everything. I gotta catch up."_

Mikasa looked down and smiled a little at Lorraine. Lorraine thought she looked very serene up in the air. Almost like a goddess.

In no time, Keith had gotten through everyone and was on the final group of three.

"Finally, I need to see Milius Zerumski, Sasha Braus, and Eren Jaeger. Step up."

Eren practically charged forward, eager to test his skills, and got hooked into the contraption. He was slowly lifted up. He smirked. Lorraine clenched her fists. Mikasa bit her lip. Armin's breathing shortened. Eren's toes left the ground. Without warning, Eren fell backwards, narrowly missing the ground and hanging upside down. Lorraine and Armin gasped. Eren grunted in frustration, sweating profusely. He thought to himself, _"Is this it for me? Am I not cut out to be a soldier? No. No, this can't be happening!"_ Lorraine called out, "Come on, Eren! You can do this!" Keith stood over the fallen Cadet and shouted, "Jaeger! Straighten yourself up!" Eren just had a blank look of terror on his face.

Lorraine averted her gaze, disheartened by the scene unfolding in front of her.


	5. Chapter 3

Eren stood in the orange-cast training ground, attached to the ODM gear training device. He sighed deeply and said, "Alright, one more try. If this doesn't work, then I guess...I guess it's over." Lorraine said sharply, "No, Eren. You can't give up that easily." She mimicked him in a teasing voice, "What happened to 'I'm gonna kill them all, even if it kills me. Every last one!'" Eren growled lightly at her. Mikasa said calmly, "Lorraine, that's enough. Eren, focus. Just remember the basics and you'll be fine. No need to try anything fancy. Just focus on your balance. Then, distribute your weight between the belts on your waist and your legs." Armin spoke up, "Loosen up your stance a little bit. Hey, if I could do it, I know you can." Eren nodded and reaffirmed, "Right. Loose stance, focus on balance. Alright, Armin. Raise me up."

Off in the distance, standing on the edge of the sharp cliff overlooking the training ground, Reiner watched, arms folded, a stern look on his face. He thought to himself, _"Is this kid for real? I mean, he's got a fire lit under his ass, but it's not enough to just_ want _to be a soldier."_

Armin gripped the handlebar of the device and with a small grunt, rotated the crank, lifting Eren up slowly. Eren's brows furrowed as he felt his feet leave the ground. Almost as soon as his feet were less than an inch off the ground, he shook and fell forward, his head hitting the ground with a sickening crack. Lorraine clapped her hands to her mouth with a shriek.

Reiner grimaced, seeing Eren's head hit the ground.

_"When is this kid ever going to give up?"_ he thought, _"I hope that fall is enough to knock some sense into him."_

"Eren!!"

Lorraine and Mikasa rushed to his side as Armin lowered the rest of his body to the ground. Lorraine flipped him onto his back and gasped. When his head hit the ground, he had hit a small stone, slicing his forehead open and pouring blood over his face. She stood up and said, "Oh my God! Lie still, Eren! Mikasa, wait with him! I'll be right back!" She jogged off to the supply cabin, searching high and low, grabbing bandages, a roll of medical tape, and a small cloth, making sure to soak the cloth in water from the wash trough before returning to Eren. She quickly made her way back to Eren and, using the damp cloth to clean the blood from his skin and the huge gash in his forehead, bandaged him up, being extra careful not to shake him around too much.

Reiner watched the scene unfold in the distance, his eyes being drawn to the young, caring girl. He watched her clean his head and bandage him up, being ever so gentle with him. He couldn't help but feel something as she stroked Eren's cheek softly. His cheeks flushed pink, but he shook his head with a grimace and walked back to the cabin, sighing heavily. _"What the hell am I thinking,"_ he wondered, _"Why does she make me feel like this?"_

Lorraine put her hand gently on Eren's cheek and scolded him softly, "Eren, you've got to be more careful." She sighed and pulled his arm over her shoulder. She said calmly, "Come on, Mikasa. Armin. Help me get him back to the mess hall." Eren groaned in pain, but reluctantly allowed the girls to help him to the cabin with Armin in tow.

Inside, Lorraine sat Eren down while Mikasa walked off to get his food. Eren sighed and grumbled, holding his head, "Damn it. Why can't I seem to get it right?" Lorraine sat across from him and said, leaning closer, "Hey. Don't worry about it. It's going to be okay. Tomorrow, everything will turn out fine. R-right, Armin?" Armin, sitting next to her, nodded and said, as unconfidently as Lorraine, "Sure. I-I mean, maybe it'll just come to you tomorrow." Eren groaned loudly, but fell silent as an older Cadet's voice rang loud and clear from the next table over, "Hey, Daz, he was talking about butchering all the Titans yesterday, but he got real quiet after ODM training, didn't he?" Eren's face had glossed over as he listened to the whispers and murmurs. Daz chuckled, "Yeah, you're right. Well, looks like it's off to the fields with him tomorrow." Lorraine looked at Eren and opened her mouth to say something, but she frowned a little when she saw something.

"Can't keep wasting food on the useless."

She couldn't tell if she was just seeing things, but she could swear she saw what appeared to be smoke rising from the top of Eren's head.

"Eren."

Mikasa roughly set both of their trays on the table, startling both Lorraine and Eren. Lorraine looked back at Eren, but the smoke was gone.

_"It must be in my head. The stress of all this is surely getting to me."_

She shook her head and inquired, "S-so, what exactly are you going to do, Eren?" Armin cut in, "Well, for one, worrying isn't going to solve anything. It's okay. There's still some time to get some practice in tomorrow morning." Eren muttered, "How pathetic. How the hell am I supposed to kill them if I can't even stand up straight?" Mikasa said quietly, "Eren. It might be time to let that dream die." Lorraine, Armin, and Eren looked at Mikasa questioningly. She continued, "I think you should give up this attempt to be a soldier. There's so much more to fighting and combat than just throwing your life away in vain." Eren asked accusingly, "What are you saying? Listen to yourself! You're telling me to just roll over and give up after everything we saw that day? After what happened to my mom? You're insane to think that's going to happen!"

"Look, I get it," Mikasa said in an annoyed tone, "but it doesn't matter how determined you are. Whether you're fit to be a soldier or not isn't your decision." The group fell silent.

Mikasa looked down at the table and sighed. The Cadets stood up, hearing the curfew bell ringing, and grabbed their trays. Mikasa added, "Eren, don't take this the wrong way. I'd never dream of having you return to the fields alone. I just want you to know that wherever you go, I go." Eren, Armin, and Lorraine stood up, rattling their plates and silverware as they took them up to the front, leaving Mikasa talking alone. Lorraine sighed. She and her two friends returned to the dormitories, surrounded by a veil of disappointment.

"Good night, Eren. Armin. See you two in the morning."

Both said simultaneously, "Night, Lorraine." As Lorraine went inside the girls' dorm, Eren looked around the boys' room. He spotted Jean and Connie talking and said, "Armin. Come with me." Armin followed Eren reluctantly.

Lorraine went inside, but as she sat on Mikasa's bunk, dressed in her delicate, pale blue nightgown, she looked out the window. The moon was big and full, lighting up the outside world. She sighed and walked back out the door to stand on the balcony. She walked all the way to the end of the patio, by the dorm window by her and Mikasa's bunks, and leaned over the edge, running her hands through her hair. Lorraine buried her face in her hands, thinking to herself, _"If Eren gets booted, then Mikasa's going to leave, too. What then? What should I do? God, why did I think signing up for this was a good idea? Maybe I should just give--"_

"Hey."

Lorraine jumped and gasped, surprised by the sudden presence of Annie. She whipped around to face the blonde. She asked, "What are you doing out here, Annie? E-enjoying the moonlight, too?" Annie sighed, "I suppose. Maybe I thought you looked lonely and needed some company." Lorraine watched silently as Annie leaned on the balcony as she had before, looking out into the distance. Lorraine joined her. She couldn't help but glance over at Annie. Her short, blonde hair was down, pulled out of its usual updo, and she was in grey lounge pants paired with her white hooded sweatshirt. After several moments of silence, Annie asked, "So. Your friend Eren. Is he always so incompetent?" Lorraine said quickly, "No-- er...well, kind of. I mean, he doesn't always think before he acts, so...he...he often gets into pretty sticky situations." Annie nodded and said, "I see. Let me guess, you, your sister, and your friend always have to get him out of trouble. Am I wrong?" Lorraine smiled a little and shook her head.

"You're not wrong. It happens more often than we care to admit."

Annie said, her gaze unwavering, "That's a shame." Lorraine nodded in agreement. Lorraine peeked at Annie out of the corner of her eye and asked quietly, "Annie? I-if you don't mind me asking, what...what brings you here? To Cadet Corps, I mean." Annie thought for a moment, then explained, "My father." Lorraine cocked her head to the side curiously. Annie explained, "I was from a small mountain village just Southeast of Wall Maria. Unlike some of the more prosperous towns, we had very little warning of the Titans' imminent approach. Before we knew it, Titans had swarmed our village." Lorraine covered her mouth, trembling slightly.

"At dawn, the livestock all went crazy and there were these odd rumblings that just got louder and louder. I was practicing combat when I saw the first one. It was huge. Its body looked deformed, as though it was malnourished. Reiner, Bertholdt, and I made it out, but few others survived. It's a miracle we even made it."

Lorraine looked at Annie's face. She was stone-cold, never wavering as she recounted her story. Lorraine swallowed the lump in her throat, brought on by memories of Shiganshina. Annie said softly, "My father...he wanted me to be a soldier. I'm here to become a member of the Military Police." Lorraine smiled.

"You'll make him proud, Annie. I know you can do it."

Annie looked up out of the corner of her eyes and asked, "So, why are _you_ here? You're not as strong as the rest of us and you don't seem like the soldier type." Lorraine furrowed her brow. Annie said, her voice low, "You're from Shiganshina, right?" Lorraine nodded and explained, "See, when I was a little girl, I was always afraid of the Titans. I heard stories of soldiers going outside the walls and being eaten alive. Seeing the Scouts return in ruins was always such a horrible experience. Not to mention, Armin's parents once tried to go outside, but they...they didn't come back. I never thought...I-I never thought I'd ever have to see a Titan in real life. When the Colossal Titan attacked Shiganshina, I...I-I was...I was terrified. I had brushed off the thought that they could break through at any time. I didn't know what to do, standing there as people around me ran. I really didn't think we would live through that hell." Annie watched silently, her crystalline eyes glimmering in the light of the full moon.

"My fear...i-it crippled me. If it weren't for Armin, I...may not have made it. He stayed by my side the entire time. Eren and Mikasa...they were brave. They went back for his mom, but...."

Lorraine wiped a tear from her face with the back of her long nightgown sleeve and continued, "I-I want to be as brave and strong as them...just like Eren and Armin and my sister. I want to help humanity fight back, too." Annie looked up at her. Lorraine had put on a brave face, holding back her tears. Annie sighed lightly and said, "I see. So basically, you're here to prove yourself." Lorraine looked at Annie for a moment. Annie sighed and said, changing the subject, "Come on, Lorraine. It's getting chilly out here. Let's go back inside." Lorraine nodded. The girls walked back into the dorm and climbed into their bunks. Lorraine lay awake for hours, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair.

_"Annie's right. I'm...I'm here to prove myself. It's selfish, really. But, it's true."_ She thought, shaking her head, _"Alright. Even if Eren and Mikasa drop out tomorrow...I'm staying. I_ will _become a Scout."_ She laid back onto her pillow and looked out the window at the moonlit field outside. The sky was full of stars, all twinkling in the distance. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, feeling a new sense of purpose and determination.

The next morning, Lorraine heard the sound of the bell ringing and slid tiredly out of bed. She slipped out of her nightgown and into her Cadet Corps uniform and she walked outside. She grumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She squinted, looking around the brightly lit courtyard, and saw Eren, Mikasa, and Armin standing by the mess hall cabin stairs, talking and waiting for Lorraine to join them. As she spotted them, she noticed Annie walking past her. Lorraine watched her walk up the stairs and into the mess hall without acknowledging anyone. She sighed and joined Eren, Armin, and Mikasa.

"Good morning, guys. Feeling up for more practice, Eren?"

Eren sighed. He shook his head and said under his breath, "No. There's no sense in beating a dead horse. Either I get it today or I'm out." Lorraine sighed. Armin grabbed Eren's upper arm and said confidently, "You will get it! I know you will." Mikasa said bluntly, "I hope you're right, Armin." Lorraine said confidently as the group walked inside, "Well, whether you get it today or not, I'm staying." Mikasa looked at her and asked, "What? Why?" Lorraine paused, glancing at Annie and smiling.

"Because I have something to prove."

Mikasa, Eren, and Armin all gaped at her in disbelief. Eren asked jokingly, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Lorraine?" Lorraine chuckled lightly and nudged Eren a little with her elbow as they grabbed their meals and sat at a table by the window. The group sat through their meal in silence, eating without saying a word to each other. Lorraine finally broke the silence, saying, "So, are you sure skipping practice was a good idea? I-I mean, what if you can't do it?" Eren snapped at her, "Shut your face, Lorraine." Lorraine sighed disappointedly, "I'm just saying." Mikasa groaned, annoyed, " _Both_ of you lay off." Eren muttered, "Sorry, Lorraine. I guess I'm just a bit anxious." Lorraine nodded and said, "Yeah. I get it."

After breakfast, the Cadets once again gathered in the courtyard to retry the ones who failed the previous day. One by one, the Cadets were re-tested. Some failed. Some succeeded. Some gave up. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Eren stepped up to the device and was soon hooked up, ready to give it another go. Lorraine stood beside Mikasa. Shadis asked sternly, "Eren Jaeger. Are you ready? This is your final chance to prove yourself." Eren nodded and said confidently, "Yes, Sir!" Lorraine watched Eren with anticipation as Thomas slowly hoisted him up into the air. Mikasa held her breath. Eren silently prayed that he would be successful. As he felt his toes slowly leave the ground, he tensed his muscles, straining to stay upright. The Cadets cheered. As he felt the cords stop moving, he celebrated, "Yes! I did it--"

A loud click sounded from Eren's belt and he fell forward, catching himself with his hands. He growled and whined, "P-please! No! I-I can do it! Give me another go! Please!" Shadis said solemnly, "Lower him." Lorraine whimpered. Mikasa grabbed her hand and squeezed. Armin muttered, "H-he couldn't...he couldn't do it...." Lorraine looked at Eren sadly. His blue-green eyes were glistening with tears as he was unhooked from the contraption.

"Wagner."

Everyone looked at Keith, shocked by his unusually calm tone. He stated, "Switch belts with Jaeger." Lorraine and Mikasa exchanged a confused look. Armin wondered aloud, "Why would he...? What is he thinking?" Thomas took off his belt and Eren did the same, handing his to Shadis and clipping Thomas' on, making sure it was secure. Thomas hooked him back up to the device as Shadis looked over the belt in silence. The entire Cadet Corps erupted into confused whispers. Eren looked at Armin, who shrugged. Looking up at Eren, Shadis nodded, signalling Thomas to raise him up. Eren felt himself growing lighter. The cords pulled tight. This time, though, as his feet left the ground, he felt much more stable than before. He still had some difficulty staying upright, but it wasn't nearly as hard as it had been before.

"Your equipment was defective," Keith explained, "If you have functional gear, you may stand a chance after all." He held up the belt and said, "The Quartermaster didn't notice this broken clasp before giving it to you. I'm gonna have to pay a visit to the Supply Depot and personally bash a few skulls." Lorraine grinned cheerily as other Cadets talked among themselves.

"He...he did it. Even with broken equipment."

"That's amazing."

"He's something else."

Lorraine thought to herself, _"Wow. He really is something else. I don't think any one of us could have done that."_ Eren asked, holding his excitement back, "So, you mean I...I didn't fail? I-I didn't wash out?" Keith said, "No. You made the cut. Keep training hard, Cadet!" Lorraine and Armin exploded into cheers. Mikasa simply smiled. Eren threw his fists into the air triumphantly and exclaimed, "Yes! I did it! I really did it!" He beamed at his friends in the front row. Reiner smirked and said, "It looks like things worked out for him." Bertholdt nodded. Lorraine looked up at Reiner as his eyes drifted to hers. Reiner's smirk changed to a softer smile as he looked at the younger Ackerman. Armin said, "Yeah. Look! His eyes are saying, 'check me out'!" Lorraine tore her eyes away from Reiner's and looked back at Eren. Mikasa spoke in a low voice, earning the others' attention.

"No," she said, "His eyes are saying he doesn't have to leave me. Not anymore." Lorraine looked back at Eren. She smiled brightly, seeing that Mikasa was right.


	6. Chapter 4

Lorraine panted heavily, drops of sweat rolling down her face as she ran through the forest, feeling the weight of the Omni-Directional Mobility Gear boxes and gas canisters bearing down, making her feel much heavier than she usually is. The Cadets didn't even have blades equipped yet. They were simply learning how to use the gear for mobility purposes. It had only been a few days and Lorraine was already feeling exhausted from training. Her muscles ached, she had many bruises and scrapes, and she felt physically tired all the time, but the thing that kept her going was the thought of making her sister proud.

"Ackerman! Pick up the pace!" Keith shouted angrily, "You'd have been Titan chow by the time you got this far!" Lorraine wanted to collapse as she reached the checkpoint, huffing and wheezing loudly. Keith shouted, "And, _time_!! That's a wrap! Take five, refill your tanks, and we'll keep moving with the exercise!" He zipped off using his own cables towards the next and final checkpoint, leaving the training officers to watch over the Cadets. Lorraine sighed and leaned her back against a tree, using her sleeve to wipe a copious amount of sweat from her forehead. Her breaths were shaky and her throat was scratchy from her heavy breathing.

"Lorraine."

Mikasa walked up to her, handing her a leather canteen and a hand towel. Lorraine gladly took the canteen and chugged a significant amount of it. Mikasa said, rubbing her shoulder, "Hey. Take it easy. You okay?" Lorraine nodded, finally taking a breath and handing Mikasa the canteen. Mikasa smiled at Lorraine reassuringly. Armin called, "Hey, girls! Almost ready?" Lorraine yelled, giving her best attempt to perk up, "Yeah! Just a sec, Armin!" Lorraine took a deep breath and trodded over to refill her gas canisters. Mikasa watched her with a small sigh. She thought to herself, _"What is she thinking? She's pushing herself so hard, but how long will it take for her body to collapse under the pressure?"_ Eren called, interrupting her thoughts, "Mikasa, are you coming? We're all ready to head off." Mikasa nodded, adjusting her red scarf around her neck, and joined the group. With the loud sounds of cables shooting off into the trunks of the huge trees that surrounded them, the many Cadets of the 104th Cadet Corps were off, flying through the woods.

Lorraine smiled lightly, feeling the wind blowing through her hair, which she had tied up into low pigtails for safety.

_"I have to keep pushing through the exhaustion. Through the pain. Or I'll never get to be a real soldier."_

Pulling the trigger, Lorraine forgot to change the direction of her left cable and it tangled with her right one. She shrieked and fell to the ground, tumbling roughly into the dirt. She coughed, having stirred up a small cloud of dust, and looked down at the cables, which hadn't been able to retract, due to the knot in the cord. She groaned, her brows knitted together in annoyance.

_"Damn things,"_ she thought, grabbing them and examining the tight knot, _"That's the fifth time this week."_ Mikasa landed nearby and said, running to the frustrated girl's side, "Lorraine, are you okay? I saw you fall down." Lorraine said shortly, busy untangling the cables, "Tch. Yeah, I'm fine." Mikasa sighed, "Okay. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt. You tumbled quite a ways." Lorraine managed to untangle the lines and said, ignoring her concerned sister, "Got it. Alright, let's go." Mikasa sighed and the girls continued on, swiftly catching up with the group. Lorraine watched in complete awe as Mikasa flawlessly zipped from tree trunk to tree trunk with grace and agility while she, on the other hand, felt shaky and uncoordinated with the triggers. She found herself constantly glancing down to see where she needed to place her fingers, but it wasn't long before she and the others in the group made it to the final checkpoint.

"Excellent!" Keith barked, checking his pocket watch, "A little slow, but you all made it here! Now, everyone, you are to remove your gear and walk your asses back to camp for your next assignment! Is that clear?"

"Sir!"

"Now, get moving! You have one hour to return to camp on foot, so I'd suggest you all start running as soon as possible! Dismissed!!"

As Keith launched back towards camp, many Cadets sighed. Some with relief, others with disappointment.

Upon the Cadets' return to camp, the lot of them were all exhausted. The group smelled of sweat and dirt. Lorraine adjusted some of her straps, feeling uncomfortable with some of them constricting her in weird places. She pulled her hair out of her pigtails, letting her hair fall naturally and tossing her head from side to side.

A ways behind her, Reiner glanced in her direction, seeing how her black, silky hair shimmered. It looked so soft and brought out the bright colour of her striking amber eyes. The corner of his mouth turned upward into a small smile. Bertholdt said under his breath, "Hey, man. What is it? You look distracted today." Reiner shook his head, breaking his attention from Lorraine. He said quietly, "Ah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Bertholdt looked over in the direction of Reiner's previous line of sight, seeing Lorraine talking to Armin cheerily, and his green eyes narrowed. He sighed lightly.

Armin walked up beside Lorraine and she said, "Hey, Armin! What do you think we're going to be learning about? I mean, this is our first day of class work." Armin shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." One by one, the Cadets found seats and sat down, placing their textbooks on the desks. At the front of the class, a silvery-haired man with round glasses cleared his throat.

"Alright, class, if everyone's seated, we'll go ahead and get started."

The rest of the Cadets settled down into their seats begrudgingly and turned their attention towards the teacher. He said in a very matter-of-fact tone of voice, "I am instructor Lawrence Marshall. Today, we'll be learning more about the Titans and we'll be introducing the methods used to kill them. Please turn your books to page 28." The class did as they were told and the teacher explained, "According to what surviving documents we have access to, there is nothing to indicate the origin of the Titans. Almost everything about them is obscure. Of course, that doesn't mean we know nothing. Thanks to the Scout Regiment's efforts, we do know something of their ecology." Lorraine looked up from her book.

"Whether they possess human-like intelligence is unknown. Many folks argue about their intelligence. Not to mention that to date, there haven't been any reports of high-level communication between them."

She looked back at the pages of her book and saw an illustration of a Titan. Lawrence continued, turning and picking up a piece of chalk, "One thing we do know: Titans' physiology is fundamentally different than most organic life. Seeing as they lack a reproductive system, it is unknown how they reproduce. Aside from this, their physique is equal to that of an adult male, though there are differences between individual Titans." He started sketching a figure onto the chalkboard behind him. He continued, "We also know that their body temperatures run quite high and, as baffling as it is, their appetite seems only geared towards human beings. In fact, a Titan's driving motive seems to be this appetite. Given that they've survived for over a century without access to their only source of nourishment, however, we gather that these creatures do not eat to live." His tone turned serious.

"Let that sink in. Titans are not motivated by hunger; rather, they're simply in it for the kill."

He reopened his book and said, "The terrifying vitality of these creatures is beyond scientific dispute. We have only to consider recent events of the past to see this. Mankind has long possessed cannon technology, as you are all aware. Unfortunately, that alone proved to be tragically insufficient." Lorraine furrowed her brow. Many of the Cadets shifted nervously in their seats.

"Even with their heads blown to bits, the Titans live on. Although this is only an estimation, a Titan can fully regenerate its head within two minutes."

Thomas, sitting down in front by the exit door, gasped, "Is that true?" Franz, sitting next to him muttered, "As if their size wasn't frightening enough." A few desks behind Lorraine, Marco stood up and asked, his voice cracking slightly, "Excuse me, Sir, but are you telling us that the Titans are essentially immortal?" Lorraine looked back, gritting her teeth together anxiously. The teacher grabbed his piece of chalk from the desk and circled a spot on the back of the figure he'd previously drawn on the chalkboard. He answered, "No, I'm not. There is, in fact, one way to ensure the death of a Titan. Strike here. From the back of the head to the nape of the neck. One meter long by ten centimetres wide. Deal adequate damage to this spot and the Titan will not regenerate." He turned to the set of blades on the table next to him.

"This, as you may have guessed, is the purpose of these flesh-paring blades you see here. A good, deep strike with one of these sharp blades to a Titan's weak spot and the monster is left with no time to regenerate."

Lorraine looked back at her book, then returned her gaze to Lawrence. He set down the chalk and the book before picking up one of the blades. He explained, "These blades are specially designed for use by the military. They're extremely sharp. Be very careful when handling them. They attach to the ODM Gear handles that come with your equipment. You will be able to use this button to release the blades if and when they dull to the point where you need to replace them." He pressed the small button on the side of the handle and the blade fell to the floor with a clang. He bent forward and picked it up, showing the blade to the class.

"As you can see, it has holes in the end here. That's how you attach the blades."

He demonstrated attaching the blade by putting one side of the blade into the handle, then the other until a click was heard. He asked, setting the blades down, "You all will begin training with the blades tomorrow. Any questions?" Silence filled the room. He nodded and said, "Very well. Then tonight, I want you all to draw a Titan's bone structure, followed by adding muscle structure, and finally pointing out the weak point on your diagram. It is a very simple study of Titan anatomy that I hope will reinforce what we've all learned here today. Class dismissed."

"Sir!"

The Cadets saluted before grabbing their stuff and walking out into the courtyard. Lorraine sighed as she exited the building. Eren said under his breath, "Wow. Marshall was calm in comparison to Shadis." Lorraine said, "Yeah, tell me about it. Kind of a nice change of pace, huh?" Armin said anxiously, "Hush. He could hear you." Lorraine snickered, then said, "Well, it's almost lunchtime. I'm gonna start going over there, now." Mikasa said, "I'm going to go put my book back in my drawer in the dorms. Here. I'll take yours, too, Lorraine." Lorraine smiled and handed her the small book with a polite "thank you". Eren said, "Yeah, I'm gonna do that, too. Good idea, Mikasa." Armin nodded.

"Hey, Eren, can you take mine? I'm gonna go with Lorraine."

Eren took his book and walked with Mikasa back towards the dorms. Armin and Lorraine walked towards the mess hall, listening to the bell ringing, when Armin said in a cheerful tone, "So, I found this really great book the other day in the library. I think you should read it sometime. It was a really exciting fantasy story about a boy who defeated a Titan single-handedly to save his village. He had no equipment and was only armed with an arrow! The twists and turns in it really kept me glued to the story until the end." Lorraine chuckled and said, reaching up and brushing a small lock of hair behind his ear, "Ah, Armin. You've finally sniffed out the library, huh? I guess I'm not surprised." The blonde laughed softly in response.

"Yeah, I suppose reading books is what's really helping me to adjust to this place."

Lorraine smiled and said as the pair grabbed their trays, "I guess so. I should try it sometime. It has been awfully hard to adjust to life as a soldier. I just...I haven't found anything to make this place feel like home, yet." The pair walked in silence to their usual table in the back of the room and sat down. As they picked up their forks, Armin said, "You'll get there." Lorraine looked up at him in confusion.

"You'll get to the Scout Regiment, Lorraine. I know it. You may not be as strong as Mikasa, nor as brave, but know one day, you'll be a great soldier. You'll stand right there with her at graduation."

Lorraine smiled and said, "You and Eren'll be there, too. We'll all be there together. Just like we always have been." Armin sighed gently. He said under his breath, "Yeah. Just like always." Lorraine reached across the table and grabbed his wrist reassuringly. The two exchanged smiles as Eren and Mikasa joined them. It wasn't long until the Cadets had finished, put away their now-empty trays, and walked outside for combat training.

"Alright, Cadets! Pay attention! We will be testing you on the techniques you learned over the past few days! Now, pair up! It doesn't matter how close in height you and your sparring partner are, since you'll have to learn to fight against many different people in your time here!"

Lorraine and Eren turned to face each other. Keith's voice rang out over the courtyard, "Right. Once you've got your partner, you will use the techniques you have been taught over the past sessions to take down your partner. Try and take them down as swiftly as possible and hold them down for three seconds. And, GO!" Lorraine took a stance with her feet apart and her hands held stiffly by her chest. She bit her lip, her eyes darting up and down Eren's body in search of a weak point for her to grab. Eren, holding his hands out in front of him and his feet in a slightly narrower stance than Lorraine's, did likewise, their eyes meeting for a moment before Lorraine quickly dashed towards him. She ducked down in an attempt to grab his waist, but Eren was too fast. At lightning speed, Eren grabbed her right arm, wrapped his arm around her left shoulder, ducked underneath her, and with a quick pop of his hips, she flipped over him and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch! Damn, that hurt."

Lorraine, in a fit of frustration, kicked Eren's legs out from underneath him and swung her leg over his waist, sitting up on top of him, gripping his wrist tightly. Just as she thought she had Eren, he kicked his knees up into her butt, sending her plummeting forward into the ground, her elbows scraping the rocks and dirt beneath her. He dug his hands up into her armpits, swung his legs up, replacing his hands, then shoved her waist, flipping himself over and sitting on her back. She cursed, but he swiftly flipped himself to face her, wrapped his elbow around her neck and weaving his legs between hers. He wrapped his other arm under her shoulder. Lorraine let out a loud grunt as Eren placed his foot at her hip and began straightening his body. Lorraine sputtered and choked as Eren straightened his body, tightening his grip on her throat and choking her.

"E-Eren...! S-stop it...! Eren...!"

She began to feel light-headed and see stars clouding her vision, but she heard a loud, gruff-sounding voice say, "Eren, that's enough! That's more than three seconds! Eren!" Eren quickly let her loose and rolled away, leaving her coughing hoarsely. She breathed heavily, still coughing, her breath rattling every time she did so. She rubbed her hands across the tender skin of her neck, but when she looked up, she saw Reiner standing above her, his hand outstretched.

"You okay, Lorraine?"

Lorraine nodded and took his hand, rising to her feet. Reiner turned and sharply snapped at Eren, "What the hell, man? Why would you pull a move like that on a soldier who is clearly not as strong as you? That move is difficult for even an expert to escape." Eren was about to protest, but Lorraine interjected, "Let it go, Reiner! He was just following orders!" Reiner retorted, "He could have seriously hurt you, though. Don't you get it?" Lorraine sighed and said sternly, "I understand, but like I said, he was following orders. I have to learn to deal with stuff like this. I won't always have people to rely on when I'm a Scout." Reiner looked down at the ground, his brows clenched together. Eren said quietly, "Sorry, Lorraine. I didn't mean to hurt you. Guess I just don't realize my own strength." Lorraine nodded and said, "Don't worry about it. It's fine, Eren." As Lorraine moved on to her next partner, Annie turned her focus away from Lorraine and sighed.

Later that evening, as the sun sank lower into the sky and the dinner bell began to ring, the Cadets piled back into the mess hall, grabbing their trays one by one and joining their friends, chatting about the day's events. Lorraine walked past Jean and Marco's table to put her tray away after dinner, when she overheard Jean venting to Marco.

"God damn this whole Titan study! Drawing the anatomy of a Titan shouldn't be this difficult!"

Marco sighed and said softly, "Please, Jean, just calm down. Let's just finish our dinner and worry about it later--" Jean interrupted, "But it's bothering me--" Lorraine cut in, saying in a very matter-of-fact tone of voice, "Actually, a Titan's anatomy is almost exactly the same as a human's. Sure, some may have minor differences and they all seem to have different proportions, but don't we all?" Jean asked harshly, "But what about bone and muscle structure? Are you sure they're all the same as ours?" Lorriane sighed and said boredly, "I think you're looking too deeply into this, Kirschtein. The teacher said earlier that their physical makeup is very similar to that of a human male's. I would therefore assume that their bones and muscle structure are also similar." Marco smiled and said, "Hey, thank you, Lorraine. You're quite good with anatomy, aren't you?" Lorraine chuckled, "Yeah, I guess. Armin and I used to read a lot of books back in Shiganshina. I picked up on basic medical knowledge just by reading."

"Wow. That's very fascinating," Marco said. Jean picked up his pencil and groaned, starting his sketch of a Titan's skeleton. Lorraine watched for a moment, then politely said, "Well, good luck on that, you two. I gotta get to the dorms. I need to start my own sketch." Marco waved at her kindly as she walked off, her hair swishing from side to side. She stepped outside into the chilly night air, a shudder trailing down her spine from the breeze, and walked towards the dorm cabin. As she reached the cabin and started up the steps, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey. Hang on a second. Can I talk to you?"

She turned and smiled. Reiner was standing at the base of the stairs. She walked back down to stand out of the way of passersby. Reiner sighed and said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I...I-I wanted to apologize for earlier. I guess I overreacted a little." Lorraine folded her arms and raised her eyebrows, saying bluntly, "A little bit." Reiner sighed again, feeling the pain of her sarcastic remark. Lorraine said quietly, "Look, I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have talked back to you like that. I think we _both_ kind of overreacted." Reiner nodded. Lorraine bit her lip. The silence between them was weird. Lorraine sighed. Reiner decided to break the silence and said, "S-so, Lorraine, why in the world do you want to be a Scout? As opposed to a Garrison or an MP?" Lorraine said calmly, "Because I want to rid the world of their fear of the Titans...a-and I...I want to be as strong and as brave as Mikasa." Reiner looked down at her, seeing her look of peaceful determination, and felt his cheeks flush. He said under his breath, "I see. Well, if you ever need me, just...just let me know, okay? I promise I'll always have your back." Lorraine looked up at him. He was beaming. Lorraine's heart started to beat faster and she felt the warmth rising to her face. She shook her head and said, turning and darting inside, hiding her face, "I-I will!" She stopped just outside and said, turning to look at him with a smile, "Reiner. Thank you." He chuckled and waved as she walked inside.

Later that night, Lorraine lay awake, tossing and turning, unable to push Reiner's words out of her thoughts.

_"If you ever need me,"_ he had said, " _just...just let me know, okay? I promise I'll always have your back."_

Lorraine mentally cursed, _"Damn it! Stop it, Lorraine. It's not worth it."_ She looked outside the window and thought to herself, _"Well, I guess it's nice to know that he cares."_ She smiled and closed her eyes, finally finding sleep.


	7. Chapter 5

A few weeks passed and Lorraine struggled through her training, scraping by with minimal improvement, only barely keeping up with the rest of the 104th Cadets. She wasn't as good as the others in ODM training and only just managed to get through her academic work, but the one thing she found herself seriously struggling with was hand-to-hand combat.

Lorraine felt her back collide with the ground once again. She groaned, annoyed, and sat up, rubbing her neck. Keith shouted, looming above her, "Ackerman!! Get back up!! I don't understand how you expect to be a soldier if you spend your days on the ground!!" Lorraine snarled through her teeth at the old man, who turned away and announced, "If you maggots don't want to end up like her, I suggest you practice in your spare time!! Class dismissed!!" Mina leaned down.

"Ah, sorry about that. Here."

Lorraine took her outstretched hand and sighed as she stood up and grumbled, "It's fine. I just can't seem to grasp the whole hand-to-hand thing from person to person." Mina optimistically reminded her, "What about the other day, when you managed to pin down Krista--" Lorraine interrupted, annoyed, "Krista's, like, the only person here who's smaller and weaker than me. Besides, that Ymir girl was about ready to wipe the floor with me if I hadn't gotten out of there." Mina laughed softly and said with false confidence lacing her voice, "Don't worry about it, Lorraine. I'm sure you'll get it one of these days." Lorraine said under her breath, "Yeah. I hope so." Mina patted her back reassuringly and ran off to join Milius and Hannah. Lorraine was about to follow, but was stopped by a low voice behind her.

"Hey."

Lorraine turned to face Annie, who stood with her arms crossed, a cold look in her eyes. Lorraine's lips curled up into a timid smile and she asked, "Wh-what is it, Annie?" Annie said bluntly, "Change your stance. Move your right leg more behind you and your left more in front. Keep your legs hip-width apart and your hips facing your opponent. It will help to stabilize you." Lorraine gaped at Annie. She hadn't spoken to the blonde since their second night at Cadet Corps and, yet, here she was, giving her fighting tips. She asked, taken aback, "What do you mean?" Annie explained, looking boredly at her fingernails, "Look. You have been trying to use the stance they teach you, and while I can respect that, unfortunately, it's not a sturdy stance for someone of small stature. Don't get me wrong, it can be mastered, but it takes a lot more strength than you have right now." Lorraine's face dropped.

_"Well, she's honest. I'll give her that."_

Annie finally looked up at Lorraine and said, "Hit your stance." Lorraine asked, "What?" Annie repeated, "Hit your fighting stance." Lorraine did so, still unsure about Annie's commands. As she did, Annie stood behind her and raised her arms.

"Hold your arms high to guard your face."

She used her strong legs to move Lorraine's into a new position.

"Your legs need to be here."

She put her hands firmly on Lorraine's hips and turned them to face forward.

"Now," she said, shifting Lorraine's weight back and forth between her legs, "how do you feel?" Lorraine furrowed her brow and said, "Sturdy. Weird, but sturdy." Annie explained, "This is the technique my father developed. It's a different form of martial arts than they teach in the military, but from what I can gather, the higher-ups here don't really seem to care what form you use. They only care whether or not you can hold your own in battle." Lorraine looked back at her shakily. Annie smirked, turned around, leaving Lorraine standing alone. Lorraine's gaze followed Annie, watching as she walked away as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

_"She's right. I mean, I've seen a few modifications go unpunished, including hers. I wonder if she might...?"_

"Annie! Wait up!"

Lorraine jogged behind her to catch up and asked, her hands clasped at her chest shyly, "Teach me to fight, Annie." Annie's eyes widened. Lorraine smiled and said, "You're really experienced at hand-to-hand combat and you're really strong. I want to be a soldier, but it's like Keith said, I can't expect to be a soldier if I spend all my days on the ground." Annie looked into her amber eyes. She had a fire burning in her heart. Annie could very clearly see that she was determined. Annie thought to herself for a moment, then looked up at the clouds. She said under her breath, "I suppose there are worse ways to pass the time." Lorraine tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Alright. I will teach you. We can meet tomorrow evening, right after our academic lesson."

Lorraine grinned from ear to ear and nodded, exclaiming happily, "Oh, thank you, Annie! I look forward to it!" As Lorraine ran off towards the mess hall, Annie let out a very light sigh.

Lorraine trotted into the mess hall cheerfully and sat with Eren and Armin. She looked around and asked, "Where's Mikasa?" Armin responded, "She's back at the dormitories. She said she'll join us soon." Eren said, laughing aloud, "You look happy. What's going on, Lorraine?" Lorraine said, "Oh, um. Yeah. Annie agreed to start teaching me how to fight so that I don't get kicked out." She beamed and took a large mouthful of bread. Eren laughed again, "Annie? You mean the Ice Queen over there?" Lorraine swallowed her food and punched Eren in the shoulder.

"Ouch! What--"

"Yes, Eren, _Annie_ agreed to teach me."

Eren rubbed his arm and said, "Wow. I'm just surprised that she didn't pummel you right then and there." Lorraine looked up at Eren and said in a stern tone, "You know, Eren, she's actually really nice when you get to talk to her. Sure, she's blunt, but she means well. You should learn not to judge people by their appearances." Eren shook his head. He said under his breath, "Whatever you say." He took another spoonful of his vegetable soup and sighed. Lorraine dipped her bread into her soup and took another bite. She looked up and found her eyes wandering to a few tables behind Eren, where she spotted Reiner, smiling and waving at her. She grinned and waved back, catching her friends' attention.

"Lorraine?"

She looked down at her soup bowl and said, "Reiner's waving at me." Eren let out a small, annoyed sound. Lorraine ignored Eren and continued eating.

The next morning, Lorraine stepped into the shower, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked down at her feet, which had blisters on them. She had bruises littering her skin and little scratches where she had crashed into a tree just a few days earlier. She sighed, lightly running her fingers over the biggest cut, which, thankfully, was healing. She yawned again, leaving behind the cuts and giving attention to her hair. She rubbed her scalp, rinsing out the sweat and dirt from the day before.

_"God, being a soldier is painful. I hope things start looking up soon."_

She turned the water off and shook her head, sending water into the moist, steamy air. She let out a long sigh and wrapped her towel tightly around her chest. She stepped out of her stall and returned to her clothing, which she had set on one of the benches in the shower room. She finished buttoning up her shirt, pulled her hair up into two low pigtails, leaving her bangs and some loose hairs out, and walked to the mess hall.

At the appointed time, Lorraine walked out into the courtyard, where Annie was sitting in the shade of one of the trees, her eyes closed and her arms folded. Lorraine cocked her head to the side and stealthily towards her. As she got closer, Annie said, "Lorraine. I almost wasn't sure you would actually show up." Lorraine stopped and said nervously, "Y-yeah, sorry. I was talking with Eren and Mikasa." Annie stood up and said, "It's fine. Ready to get started?" Lorraine smiled.

"Of course!"

The two girls walked out into the training yard, the chatter of Cadets in the distance and their footsteps being the only sounds heard through the yard. Annie turned to face her and said, placing her hands on her hips, "Alright. Let's get started with the basics. Do you remember the stance that I taught you yesterday?" Lorraine hesitantly said, "Yeah, I think so." She shifted her feet apart, left foot in front, lifting her arms up by her face. Annie nodded and said, "Very good. I want to start by solidifying your technique." Lorraine dropped her arms curiously. Annie said, "Take this to heart. A solid technique is the key to fighting and winning. Sure, you can throw punches willy-nilly and do all that fancy shit, but that's all an illusion. The real talent and power comes from having strong technique." Lorraine nodded.

"Very good. Now, strike me."

Annie shifted into her stance. She held her arms by her face and stood with her feet separated as Lorraine was. Lorraine lifted her arms and asked, "Now?" Annie nodded. Lorraine furrowed her brows and said, "A-alright." She took a breath and threw a hard punch at Annie's face. Annie grabbed her fist and swiftly twisted her arm. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and spun around. Annie bent her arm behind her, holding onto Lorraine's neck with her free arm. Lorraine let out a grunt of pain. Annie explained, letting go of Lorraine and allowing her to relax, "Your punches have very little power behind them and it's not because you're weak or because you're small. Now, hit that position once again. Lorraine grimaced a little, rubbing her shoulder, then turned back towards Annie, returning to her stance.

"Now, place your weight on the balls of your feet. By keeping your weight on your toes, as opposed to your whole foot or your heels, you will find yourself much more agile and able to dodge attacks."

Lorraine bit her lip and shifted her weight. She felt her calves working harder now. As she shifted her weight, Annie stood beside her. The blonde said, "Now shift your weight from your front foot to your back foot, keeping your weight in the balls of your feet." Lorraine did as she was told, feeling her weight transferring from her left foot to her right. Her legs were trembling just a little as she was not only tired from her previous lessons, but this was a new way of holding herself. Annie nodded silently. Lorraine said, "This is new. My legs aren't used to working this hard in a fighting stance." Annie said bluntly, "You thought this would be easy?" Lorraine shook her head, frantically waving her hands about, and said, "No, of course not! I just didn't think it would be all in the legs." Annie silently disregarded her comment and moved on with the lesson.

"Whenever you strike, you need to keep that feeling of being over your toes. Whether you're punching or kicking, you need to feel lightweight, but strong. If you are in your heels at all, that will slow your attacks down."

Lorraine took a deep breath. Annie continued, "This brings me to the actual attack. Whenever you strike, be it a punch or a kick, plant your feet into the ground. Feel like you're driving your feet down." Annie threw a punch into the air in front of her. She instructed, "Also, punches and kicks need to be strong on the way out, but quick to return. Every single time you strike, you give the enemy a chance to strike back. Your goal is to try and minimize that chance." Lorraine felt herself sweating. It was a lot of information to take in at once, but she was determined to get the hang of it. She watched as Annie demonstrated exactly what she meant, her punches and kicks being as quick as lightning.

"Is that all clear, Lorraine?"

Lorraine nodded and said, "I think so. A strong stance, lightweight, balls of my feet, strong attacks going out, quick coming back." Annie nodded, seeing that Lorraine truly understood most of it. She returned to her spot in front of Lorraine and took her stance. Lorraine mimicked her, remembering to place her weight forward on her toes.

"I will let you attack me. Whenever you're ready."

Lorraine took a sharp breath in and threw punches at Annie. Annie dodged her repeated attacks and blocked the ones that hit using her arms or her leg.

"Good. Remember, Lorraine, drive your feet into the ground with every strike. Light on your feet. Faster."

Lorraine attacked for several agonizingly long minutes before Annie stopped her.

"Okay, that was good."

Lorraine felt beads of sweat rolling down the sides of her face, dripping to the ground. Annie asked, "How did you feel?" Lorraine said, her heart still pounding in her chest, "I felt a bit better. What will this do for my actual fighting, though? I mean, it only helps with punching and kicking." Annie sighed, "Don't worry. You have time. As I said, you have to have a solid technique. It's not all about fancy maneuvers. Besides, he should see even the smallest improvements." Lorraine said, wiping a drop of sweat from her chin using her sleeve, "I understand." Annie said, raising her arms and shifting her feet, "Let's go again." Lorraine nodded and hit her fighting stance.

The sun sank lower into the sky as Lorraine and Annie went through the repetitions. By the time the dinner bell started to ring, Lorraine had fallen to her knees, panting and sweating. Annie reached down, offering her hand to Lorraine. Lorraine looked up, took her hand, and smiled brightly.

"Thanks."

Annie helped her up and suggested, "Come on. Let's go get dinner." Lorraine said cheerfully, still breathing heavily, "Sure. Annie. I'm very grateful for your help." Annie hummed in acknowledgement. Lorraine said as the two walked towards the mess hall, "Do you think we could practice after classes?" Annie thought for a moment and said with a small sigh, "Sure." Lorraine looked down at her feet and said, smiling, "Thank you, Annie. You're very kind."

_"Kind...?"_ Annie wondered in silence.

Lorraine and Annie both got their trays and walked through the mess hall. Lorraine began to walk towards her usual table, but was taken aback by a familiar voice behind her. Reiner said heartily, "Lorraine. Oh, sorry. Are you going somewhere?" Lorraine looked up at the towering boy and said meekly, "W-well, I mean, I usually sit with my sister and my friends, is all." Reiner looked up at the ceiling and said, "Yeah, okay. Sorry to bother you. I was just going to ask if you wanted to, maybe, sit with us tonight?" Lorraine looked back at Eren, Armin, and Mikasa, then back at Reiner. She smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Sure. I'd love to."

Reiner grinned and said, "Great!" Lorraine and Reiner walked towards the table where Bertholdt and Annie were already seated, silently eating their dinner. Reiner announced loudly, "Hey, guys, make room. We have a guest tonight." Annie looked up at Lorraine boredly. Bertholdt shyly smiled and said kindly, "Oh, hello, Lorraine. What brings you over here?" Lorraine explained with a wink, "Well, Reiner just asked if I wanted to join you guys today. It's that simple." Reiner sat down and chuckled. Lorraine sat across from Reiner, next to Annie, and picked up her fork. She picked up some of her steamed vegetables and made sure to blow on them before putting them into her mouth. Bertholdt said, politely making small talk, "I, uh, I'm not sure if you've heard, but in the town market, there's this bakery. Reiner and I went a few days ago when we had a day off. The woman who works there makes an amazing apple pie." Reiner sighed deeply.

"Oh, man, that _was_ great. Lorraine, you should go with us one of these days."

Lorraine grinned widely and nodded, saying happily, "Sure! I'd love to! Though I'm not fond of apple pie, I'm sure they've got some other good pastries." Reiner feigned shock, chuckling, and asked, "What? What's wrong with apple pie?" Lorraine shrugged and shook her head, saying with her mouth full, "I don't know. Just the combination of apples and the spices, I guess." Bertholdt smiled. Annie let out a light chuckle. Reiner laughed. Lorraine snapped playfully, "Oh, come on, why is _that_ funny?" Reiner said cheerily, "No reason. It's just cute." Lorraine took another forkful of vegetables into her mouth, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

That night, she pulled on her usual nightgown and sighed. Mikasa said sweetly, grabbing a hairbrush, "So, Lorraine, did you have a good day? You've been smiling ever since you got back from dinner." Lorraine sat on the bed in front of her sister and said, "Yeah, I did. Annie's a really great teacher and Reiner and Bertholdt are really nice, too." Mikasa sat on her knees behind Lorraine and ran the brush through her hair gently, detangling her silky, black hair. Lorraine said happily, "You should have seen what Annie taught me. She taught me how to attack faster and stronger and she said that she'd keep teaching me! I'll be at your level in no time!" Mikasa asked, "My level?" Lorraine responded, "Yeah. You're the best at everything. I want to be as good as you are." Mikasa put the brush on the bed next to her and said, "I see. Well, I promise I'll always be right there with you." Mikasa shifted and sat next to Lorraine.

"Mikasa?"

Mikasa looked up at the younger Ackerman. Lorraine threw her arms around Mikasa and said, "Thanks, Mika. You're the best big sister ever. I'm going to go to bed, now. I'm very tired. I love you." Mikasa returned the hug and said, "Alright, Lorraine. Good night. Sleep well." Lorraine climbed up to her top bunk and hunkered down under the covers, tucking her legs close to her body as the night air was a bit chilly that night. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with no hesitation.


	8. Chapter 6

It is now the year 849.

Lorraine gazed out the window of the Cadet Corps mess hall cabin as the raging snowstorm grew heavier. She sighed and looked back at her hot vegetable stew. The steam rose from it as she dragged her spoon through the thick and creamy meal. Mikasa, sitting across from her next to Eren, said, "Lorraine, what's wrong?" Lorraine shrugged, taking a bite of her dinner and frowning. She said with her mouth full, "I don't know. I guess the weather just has me a bit irritable." Eren muttered, "I know what you mean. This blizzard has a bunch of the guys practically going stir-crazy already." Armin, sitting next to the younger Ackerman, sighed, "Yeah. Tell me about it." Lorraine said annoyedly, "Tch. The girls, too. It's driving me insane." Their conversation was cut short when Keith came in with two other instructors, the cold, winter wind howling in from outside.

"Attention, Cadets!!"

The entire corps stood at attention and listened intently as Keith announced, "Tonight, you all will have to endure the harsh conditions of this blizzard! I and instructors Nadya Holtzer and Johannes Sorg will transport the lot of you to the base of the mountain just outside of Trost! After we drop you all off, you will hike up the mountain and over to the other side, where you will then reach a base to rest!" Many Cadets groaned or sighed. Keith shouted, ignoring the concerned mumbling, "This will be an exercise in stamina, teamwork, and overall survival instincts! If any of you get lost out there, we will send out search parties; that is, assuming this damn blizzard doesn't get any worse!" Lorraine bit her lip, a shiver travelling down the back of her neck.

"Finish your meals and go suit up! I expect to see every single one of your asses out there in one hour!! If any of you are late, you _will_ be cleaning the stables for a week!!"

" _Yes, Sir!!_ Understood!! _"_

Keith walked out without another word, followed by his fellow instructors, leaving the Cadets to finish their meals. Lorraine folded her arms and huffed, "Seriously? It'll be dawn before we make it." Eren shook his head and said, "Come on. We had better get done and ready. I know I don't want to be cleaning the stables." Lorraine nodded in agreement and they returned to their meals.

Back in the girls' dorm, Lorraine pulled on her thick, fur-lined parka, making sure to insulate as much of her small body as she could. She left her now mid-back length hair down and tucked into her jacket in an attempt to add a layer of warmth. She sighed, buckling her jacket up, and she looked over at Annie. She had her messy blonde hair down and was wrapping her scarf around her neck before buckling up her jacket. Lorraine said confidently, "Hey, Annie. What do you say? Loser treats the winner at the market when the weather lightens up?" Annie chuckled.

"Yeah. Sure."

The girls both smiled and sat down on Annie's bunk to tie their boots. Annie interjected, grabbing her wrist lightly, "Hey. Tuck your pants into your boots. It will help you stay warmer." Lorraine untied her boots and tucked in her thick pants before redoing it, watching Annie to make sure she was matching hers. As they finished, the two walked out, pulling their hoods up and grabbing the supply packs provided to them by instructor Nadya. As they opened the door, the chilly wind stung their cheeks, causing them both to recoil in surprise. They walked out to the wagons to find a seat. Unfortunately, the seats in the wagon where Eren, Armin, and Mikasa sat were already taken, so she shrugged and followed Annie. The two sat up front, closest to the driver, sitting across from one another, completely silent. Lorraine shivered a little, pulling the bottom of her hood a little bit further over her nose, trying to keep herself warm. After a short time, many other Cadets had filed into the wagons, packing every possible space with warm bodies, though nothing truly warmed the frigid air around them as the wagons began to rock and jerk around as they rode over the rough terrain.

It seemed like an eternity before the wagons finally stopped and they were all urged out of the wagons, select Cadets being handed lanterns. Keith stood in front of the group, cleared his throat, and shouted, his voice echoing for miles, "Alright! You maggots have until sunrise to reach the base camp that is on the other side of this mountain!! I expect to see every one of you back, but, again, if anyone gets lost, search parties will be sent out! The training exercise begins now!!" With his final words, he turned and drove with the other wagons towards base camp.

The many Cadets, still huddling together, started off walking over the mountain. The snow and wind chilled them to their bones as they hiked. Lorraine plodded along, the feeling of numbness taking over her toes as her thick boots slid through the loosely packed snow. Groups of Cadets naturally split off as they walked, making it increasingly difficult to stick together. The wind whistled through the trees and across the open expanse beyond the mountain. Neither stars nor moon shone, making it even more challenging to see through the worsening blizzard.

Hours passed. Lorraine tugged at the hood of her furry coat, lagging behind the rest of her small group, which consisted of Jean, Connie, and Reiner. She felt her entire body trembling from the cold, her eyes stinging and tearing up from the winter winds, and her legs were beginning to feel the effects of hiking through the snow.

_"Damn,"_ she mentally cursed, _"I suppose being small also means I don't store heat nearly as well as others...shit...."_

"Lorraine, what's the holdup?"

Lorraine looked up. Jean and Connie, both holding lanterns, were irritatedly glaring at her from up ahead. Reiner stood between the two boys and Lorraine, keeping watch over her. Lorraine gasped for breath and sped up her pace a little, shifting past Reiner to keep up with the other two. Connie sighed. Jean groaned, annoyed, "Look, short-stop, if we have to keep stopping, we'll be little more than ice sculptures by dawn." Lorraine snapped, her teeth chattering, "Oh, how _inconsiderate_ of me; sorry to inconvenience you. No one ever said you had to stop, Kierschtein." Jean growled, "Why you little--" Reiner put his arm out in front of Jean, stopping the angry Cadet.

"Hey. Take it easy, you two. The situation's already bad enough. We don't need a fight on our hands."

Lorraine sighed, pulling her jacket as close as she physically could, but still shivering. Jean huffed and turned to continue walking. Connie, Reiner, and Lorraine followed. They soon came upon a downhill slope. The group briefly rejoiced. Connie cheered, "Alright! Downhill at last! Not too much farther!" Reiner stood next to Lorraine and asked kindly, "Are you alright, Lorraine? You're shivering." Lorraine nodded and gave a weak smile.

"I'll be fine. Thank you, Reiner."

He watched as she, determined to keep up with them, waded through the knee-deep snow. Connie groaned, "My arms are tired. We've been hiking for hours. Reiner, you take the lantern for a bit, man." Reiner sighed and took the light source from him. Lorraine's legs weakened, shaking more with every step as she once again fell behind. She felt her nose in particular beginning to go numb, save for the telltale signs of frostnip setting in. Her nose and cheeks prickled like tiny needles stabbing her face and she knew she had to rest. But before she could even speak up, she felt her body begin to tumble and roll down a steep cliff and the hill below it. She yelped and, although the snow padded her fall, rolled for a short distance before coming to an abrupt halt.

Reiner heard Lorraine's shriek behind him, but when he turned around, all that was left was a trail of footsteps that got too close to the side of the cliff. He shouted, a clear sound of panic in his booming voice, "Lorraine!! Lorraine, are you okay!?" He tried to search for her, but the snow made it almost impossible to see more than a few feet ahead. He only found a pathway in the snow where she had clearly tumbled. Jean and Connie were now at his side.

"Lorraine!"

"Yell if you can hear us!!"

Reiner, not even thinking, said swiftly, setting his pack down and rummaging through it, "I'm going down to get her. You two go on ahead and tell the others what happened." Jean gaped.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

Reiner said, gripping a rope and zipping the bag back up, "Jean, this is what soldiers do. We have to look out for each other. I need you two to go back and tell the others so that if we don't make it back in time, they know where to look. Got it?" Jean looked down the cliff, then growled. He turned reluctantly back on the path. He said gruffly, "Be careful, Reiner. I don't want to see you two as icicles in the morning, got it?" Reiner said confidently, adjusting his pack, "Not a chance." Jean and Connie set off worriedly down the mountain while Reiner swiftly and skillfully tied the rope to a nearby rock. He tugged on it, testing the strength of the rope and the knot, then climbed down the cliff as quickly as he could, jogging to Lorraine's side. He picked up her tiny, limp body and gently shook her.

"Lorraine! Lorraine, are you okay? Lorraine!!"

Lorraine shivered uncontrollably as she gasped for breath and opened her eyes. She heard a familiar voice calling to her. As her vision faded into view, she saw the face of Reiner, illuminated by the light of his lantern, which he had stuck into the snow. She looked into his golden eyes, only now noticing how beautiful they were. She said in a breathy voice, "I...I'm sorry...fell...it's cold...." Reiner glanced around, then stood up. He slipped his arms under her back and her knees, lifting her with the greatest of ease and carrying her towards the cliff. He soon set her down, but she noticed that the wind had come to a stop. No. They were in a very small cave in the side of the cliff. He planted the lantern, placed down his pack, and began unbuckling his jacket. Lorraine protested, worried about his well-being, "Reiner...don't...!"

He said nothing, but opened his jacket only for a moment, then wrapped Lorraine up in it, holding her close. Her eyes widened. His grip on her was gentle, but strong. She felt her heart beat faster in that moment. She looked up at him in silence.

_"He's so warm...."_

She turned her head and leaned on his muscular chest, hearing his heart beat steady as a beating drum. She felt the warmth from his body radiating through her soul. His jacket helped to shield her from the cruel and cold outside world. She felt safe. Reiner looked down and smiled.

"Is that better?"

She nodded. She felt like she couldn't say a word, even if she wanted to. Her body soon stopped shaking and she finally felt like she could relax. Her lips turned up into a small smile and she closed her eyes. All too soon, Reiner loosened his grip on her. She pulled away, though she wished that she could stay there in his warm embrace for an eternity. She watched him intently as he finished buckling his jacket back up and put on his pack once more. She adjusted her own pack, a light blush creeping its way up to her cheeks. He cleared his throat and said, grabbing the lantern, "So, what do you say we get back to base?" Lorraine nodded, her smile fading a little as she watched him walk out into the blizzard.

Back at base, Eren paced back and forth, brows knitted together in worry. The snowfall had slowed significantly and the moon was high in the sky, changing the sky from pitch black to a light blue-grey and casting light over the snowy terrain, boosting everyone's visibility. Mikasa said, propping herself up against the fence, "Eren, please calm down. There are a few others who still haven't made it back. I'm sure she just fell behind." Eren said anxiously, "But what if she got hurt or frozen? What if she needs help and--" Sasha interrupted, pointing out towards the mountain, "Wait! Look over there!" In the distance, two figures walked closer. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa took off running, only to see Jean and Connie wading through the deep snow.

"Jean! Connie!"

Mikasa asked, "Have either of you seen Lorraine?" Jean said sternly, "Yeah. She was with Reiner. She took a rough tumble through the snow. Reiner went to get her. He sent us to inform you all." Connie nodded, confirming Jean's story. Eren gasped. Armin asked, "How far were they?" Jean shook his head, "No telling exactly how far, but I'd say we were about twenty-five minutes up the mountain. I'm sorry." Mikasa's eyes widened. She said in a panic, "Is she okay?!" Connie shrugged and said, "Not sure. We couldn't see her. The storm was too thick at the time. That's why Reiner went to her rescue." Annie and Bertholdt ran outside. Bertholdt asked, "What's going on? We should stick closer to the cabin. I have a feeling this blizzard is going to get worse." Armin said, "It's Lorraine. She apparently took a fall and Reiner went after her." Annie's eyes noticeably grew worried. She sighed.

"We have no choice but to worry about it later. We can't go back out there without permission. We can only hope they make it back."

The group turned and started walking back towards the cabin where the rest of the Cadets waited, sitting in clumps to shield themselves and each other from the cold. Eren sighed and sat in the snow, leaning against the fence. More Cadets returned a few at a time. Instructors Nadya and Johannes kept track of the Cadets as they arrived. Eren and the others heard Nadya say to one group, "Nine hours and twelve minutes." Johannes added, "Not bad, considering the conditions you had to trudge through." Connie sighed, "Why won't they let us all inside already?" Jean shrugged. Sasha sat next to him and said optimistically, "I'll bet they're busy preparing us a huge feast."

"Look! There they are!"

Armin had stood up and was pointing out at two approaching figures. They looked closer and saw that it was, in fact, Lorraine and Reiner. Mikasa, Armin, and Eren ran to meet their friends, followed by Annie and Bertholdt.

Lorraine walked close to Reiner, still freezing cold in the worsening blizzard, but not nearly as weak as before. She and Reiner had both pulled their hoods down. She shivered and her teeth were once again chattering, but she took comfort in being next to her friend. She looked out towards the cabin and saw their friends running towards them.

"Lorraine!"

"Hey, Reiner! Lo! Are you two okay?!"

"Lorraine! Reiner!"

Lorraine smiled, seeing her sister running towards her, and took off to meet her. The two girls wrapped their arms around one another, clinging to each other as if they hadn't seen each other in months. Mikasa held Lorraine tightly and said, "Oh my God, Lorraine. You're okay!" Lorraine chuckled and said, pulling away from Mikasa, "Yeah. It's all thanks to Reiner." Mikasa held the younger girl's hand and said with a sigh of relief, "Reiner. I can't thank you enough. We were so worried about her." Reiner, embarrassed, said, "Nah, don't worry about it. A soldier's gotta look out for his comrades, right?" Bertholdt and Annie glanced at each other, then looked back at Reiner. He looked around at the other Cadets and asked, "So has everyone made it back?" Mikasa said, "No. Krista, Daz, and Ymir are still missing. Last I saw, Daz wasn't doing so good." Marco walked over and said, "You don't think they got lost, do you?" Connie's face dropped.

"Man, if they get stuck out here in this snowstorm, they're done for."

Eren gritted his teeth and growled, "That's it." He began to walk out towards the forest, but Mikasa grabbed his arm, stopping him. He said, "I have to go out there and get them!" Marco agreed, "I'm with you!" Nadya announced loudly, "Get into the cabin. Now." Lorraine protested, "But, what about Krista and--"

"We know. A rescue team will be sent out at first light."

Eren shouted, "But, they will have frozen to death by then!" Nadya asked sternly, "Do you want _more_ people to freeze to death?" A gust of icy wind billowed in from over the mountain. Lorraine gripped her sister's jacket and huddled close. The two instructors walked inside. Bertholdt said as the wind calmed down, "She's right. It's suicide to go back out there now." Eren cursed, "Dammit." The group reluctantly followed the instructors inside.

Inside the cabin, laid out on the tables were pots of what looked like the usual, plain vegetable stew and steamed potatoes. Many Cadets had sat down and started eating. Lorraine sat next to Mikasa and picked at her stew, but really didn't feel like eating. She couldn't help but worry about Krista, Ymir, and Daz. Eren stood up in a huff and walked out into the other room. Lorraine looked at Mikasa, confused, only to be met with a half-hearted shrug. Reiner sighed and stood up, too. He said in a low voice, "We can't let him go out there alone." Mikasa stood up and nodded.

"Right. Let's go."

Armin and Lorraine both trailed Mikasa as she followed Eren out. Eren sighed, pulling on his pack, "Listen. It's better if you guys let me do this alone. Like our instructors said: we don't want any more people to die than may already have." Mikasa said sternly, "That is exactly why I'm coming with you." Armin confidently said, "I can't just sit here and do nothing." Lorraine adjusted her pack and said optimistically, "I'm coming, too. I grabbed a med kit just in case anyone is hurt out there." Eren looked back at his friends. Reiner playfully said, stepping up behind Lorraine, "Really? What the hell is this?" Eren snapped, "Don't you dare try to stop me--" Bertholdt calmly interrupted, "In this weather, you're gonna need a lot more gear." Reiner chuckled, "Trust me, you can't do this on your own. You'll end up just like the folks you're trying to rescue." Lorraine looked up at Reiner. He had that familiar confidence flickering in his shining eyes. She smiled a little and looked back at Eren.

"The more eyes you've got in your search party," Bertholdt said with certainty, "The better your chances for survival and success, right?" Eren thought for a moment, then said, "I guess...I guess we could use all the help we can get." Connie interrupted, making sure his scarf was wrapped well, "Great. Then count us in, too." Marco smiled and said, "It sounds like the storm's letting up a bit, so now might be our best chance." Sasha added, "I brought some extra rations just in case!" Eren said gratefully, "Thanks, guys." The group turned towards the door suddenly, all having heard a distant rumble. Sasha said very matter-of-factly, "It sounded like it came from the mountainside." Armin suggested, "Maybe it was an avalanche." The group rushed outside to see what the commotion was.

_"God,"_ Lorraine thought, holding her jacket close to her cheeks, _"I hope they're okay."_ It was pitch black once again, the snow polluting the Cadets' vision. Finally, Sasha pointed out and said, "Look! Over there! Somebody's coming!" The group squinted out into the distance to try and see who it was. It wasn't until they got closer that they saw Ymir dragging a body along in a cot. Lorraine called out, "It's Ymir!! She's got somebody in tow!" Reiner and Bertholdt ran out to meet Ymir.

Lorraine ran out after them, prompting protests from Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. As she ran up, she shouted, concerned, "Ymir! Are you alright?!" Ymir said over the howling of the wind, "I'm fine, but Daz isn't doing too hot. He tripped and got a few good scrapes. Before we knew it, he had passed out." Reiner asked in a serious tone, "Where's Krista? Is she okay?" Ymir shook her head.

"No telling. She and I split off awhile ago."

Lorraine said urgently, "Bertholdt, help me get Daz inside! I'll tend to his wounds!" Bertholdt nodded and picked up the wounded soldier. He carried Daz inside, followed by Lorraine. She set down her backpack and pulled out her medical kit with the swiftness of a fox on the hunt. Bertholdt set Daz on the floor and unbuckled the cot, leaving Lorraine to tend to his wounds while he ran to fetch a blanket. She examined Daz's skin carefully, noting that his fingers and toes were, miraculously, only minorly frostbitten. Instructor Nadya worriedly returned alongside Bertholdt, who had brought a large blanket.

"I heard what happened. Is everything okay in here?"

Lorraine nodded, smiling, and explained, "Yes. Miraculously, his wounds aren't too bad and he's only got a little bit of frostbite. Bertl, I need two bowls of lukewarm water as quickly as you can. Also, please grab me a wash rag while you're at it." Nadya said, watching Bertholdt walk back to the kitchen, "Ackerman, you really have a knack for this. Have you ever considered becoming a full-time medic?" Lorraine shook her head and said, pulling out a cloth bandage and gauze, "No. I joined with my sister and my two friends to fight the Titans. I want to rid the world of the fear that they cause us. I don't ever want anyone to know the terror that I did that day." Bertholdt returned with the stuff she needed and set it on the floor next to her. She thanked him with a nod and grabbed the washrag. She dipped it in the water and proceeded to gently clean the long scrape on his forearm before wrapping the bandage tightly around it. She then set his fingers gently into both bowls of water, being very careful not to move them too much.

"Well, it would be a good fit for you. You would be an excellent nurse."

Lorraine looked up at the instructor's kind face and smiled. She said shyly, "Thank you. I...I appreciate it." Nadya smiled and walked out, jotting something down on her clipboard as she walked away. Lorraine and Bertholdt continued to care for Daz, slowly warming up his fingers, toes, and face using increasingly warm water.

Meanwhile, outside, Ymir sat out by the fence alone. She had told the group that she would wait for Krista while the others went back inside. As they were going inside, Jean pulled Reiner aside and said quietly, "Listen, man. I'm sorry I doubted you earlier. You brought Lorraine back." Reiner smiled and said, "It's fine. I understand why you had your doubts." Silence fell between them, save for the howling of the wind. Jean and Reiner looked inside the nearby window where Lorraine and Bertholdt were taking care of Daz. Jean chuckled, "You really like her, huh?" Reiner stayed silent, thinking about what had happened between them in the small cliffside cave. He smiled a little, then dodged the question, changing the subject.

"Let's go check on Daz. Make sure he's okay, you know?"

Jean looked back out at Ymir, who sat against the fence, her head in her hands, but he ultimately followed Reiner back inside the cabin.


	9. Chapter 7

850.

Mikasa was beginning to stir awake. She sat up, her hair a tangled, black mess, and rubbed her eyes. She looked around. Oil lamps had been lit, illuminating the girls' dormitory and casting an orange glow on the room. Many of the girls were waking up or waking each other up. Mikasa looked up and heard a light snore.

She sighed lightly and stood up on her mattress, reaching up and tugging at the sheet, pulling it gently off her sister's face. She said softly, "Lorraine? It's time to get up. Come on." Lorraine squinted in the orange light, her vision blurry as she looked at Mikasa. She groggily asked, "What time is it?" Mikasa said, petting Lorraine's face softly, "It's around five-thirty. Come on, Lo. It's the day of graduation." Lorraine sighed and sat up. Her long, silky black hair falling over her shoulders, delicately draping around her round, baby face. Even though it was tangled, it remained soft and thick. She yawned deeply, stretching her arms above her head.

"Fine."

She slid out of bed reluctantly and grabbed her uniform, walking with Mikasa to the shower room. The Ackerman girls both set their uniforms on the bench and both walked into their usual stalls. As Lorraine felt the lukewarm water hit her now-toned body, she exhaled heavily. Her muscles were now tight and strong. She had some real definition, especially in her legs, and her once-perfect skin had many very light, nearly invisible scars from the multiple minor accidents she had experienced during her training. She never believed she would make it three years. She never thought she would see herself, her friends, and her sister reach graduation day together. It felt almost like a dream. She smiled, closing her eyes and letting the water hit her face, helping to wake her up a bit more before turning the water off and stepping out, wrapping a towel around her petite body.

She made sure her uniform was perfect before leaving the dormitories alongside Mikasa, heading out into the barely lit courtyard with many of the other Cadets. She tousled her long, silky hair, spraying a light mist of residual water into the air. Just over the horizon, the sun had just peeked into the navy-coloured sky, bathing the training grounds in a yellow-orange glow.

"Mikasa! Lorraine! Good morning!"

Lorraine smiled and happily greeted her little blonde friend, "Morning, Armin. You seem really chipper today." He shrugged and said, "Well, yeah. I mean, we've made it so far in just three years." Lorraine laughed and said, "You're right. We're so close to our goal, now." Mikasa said gently, "We all made it." Lorraine snickered, "Well, the three of us did, anyway. Seems like a certain _someone_ is still asleep." Armin laughed nervously, "Yeah. He kind of didn't want to wake up. You know how he is when he's half-asleep." Lorraine sighed and turned towards the boys' dormitory.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to go in there and--"

She bumped directly into a familiar face once again. She barely even had to look up to know who it was.

Reiner beamed and said, chuckling his hearty chuckle, "Morning, Lo. I just wanted to wish you luck on the exams today." Lorraine smiled and said, dusting off her pants awkwardly, "Thank you. Best of luck to you, too, Reiner." He placed his large hand on her relatively small shoulder and smiled. She returned the smile before he turned and walked off towards the mess hall.

_"He's always so kind to us. His confidence is infectious. Not to mention, he's always got an air of sincerity about him."_

"Morning, guys."

Eren yawned and ran his hand through his somewhat neat hair. His blue-green eyes shone with determination, despite his clear tiredness. Lorraine drew her attention to her friends and Mikasa once again, her gaze following Reiner until he turned into the mess hall. Eren nudged her roughly and said, "Hey, Lorraine, you excited for today?" Lorraine smiled and said confidently, "Hell yeah. I think I've got a good chance." Armin said sweetly, "You have improved the most out of all of us. At least, I think so." Mikasa nodded in agreement. Lorraine blushed crimson and said, "Aw, come on, guys. That's not--" Eren interrupted, "Yeah, but I still think I can kick her ass!" Lorraine and Eren laughed. Mikasa said calmly, "We're all much stronger than we were three years ago." Armin sighed, his expression falling. Lorraine noticed this and gently patted his arm, giving him a reassuring look.

"Armin. You've got this. Trust me. Heck, if I can pass, you surely can"

Armin smiled back at his friend.

Hearing the bell ring, the many excited and anxious Cadets filed into the mess hall for breakfast. After they finished their meals, exams began. They were tested on many things. Endurance, knowledge, strategy, ODM ability, and finally, hand-to-hand combat.

Lorraine and Annie paired up for evaluations. Annie asked bluntly, "You want the dagger first or you want me to go first?" Lorraine shrugged. Annie said calmly as she handed Lorraine the wooden dagger, "Now, Lorraine, don't forget everything I've taught you. I'm not going easy on you." Lorraine smirked and said, "Tch. Don't worry, Annie. I don't plan on going easy on you, either. I _will_ be getting into the Scout Regiment." Annie snickered and positioned herself. Lorraine positioned her hands gingerly around the hilt of the dagger, noticing that there was no leather cord covering the wood. She brushed it off as a simple inconvenience and took a strong stance, holding the dagger in front of her, the blade following the angle of her arm, flipped in the opposite direction that it was meant to be held. It was a position that she had found quite helpful not only in hand-to-hand combat, but also in ODM training.

"Alright," Annie said, "Then come at me." Lorraine lunged at her, slashing the blade high in an attempt to throw off the blonde's balance. Annie swiftly dodged, but Lorraine took a step backwards and held her arms up, guarding her face. Annie swept Lorraine's legs out from under her, causing her to fall to the ground with an audible thud. Fortunately, Lorraine was quick enough to roll out of the way and get to her feet. Annie took her signature stance, arms raised, right foot back, left foot propped up. She threw rapid punches and Lorraine dodged or blocked each one until finally, she managed to grab Annie's arm and flip her around, holding her arm behind her back and holding the dagger to her jugular vein.

"Got you. Looks like I win this round, Annie."

Lorraine smiled brightly and let go of her friend. Annie smiled and said, crossing her arms, "Very nice." Lorraine handed her the dagger, but gasped suddenly, grasping her palms. She looked down and muttered, "Shit." Annie asked, "Are you okay?" She looked down at the dagger.

"Hey, this one doesn't have anything covering the handle."

Lorraine said calmly, looking down and picking splinters from her hand, "Yeah, I just got two nice handfuls of splinters." Annie said, turning away, "I'll go get us another one. Do you need a med kit?" Lorraine said sweetly, "No, thanks. I'll be fine once I get these out. I just don't want either of us to have to deal with the consequences." Lorraine sat on the nearby fence and looked down. She had several tiny splinters embedded in the rough, calloused skin of her small hands, as well as a few larger ones that all sent waves of pain through her fingers every time she touched one. She sighed and began pulling them out, starting with the large ones. As she moved on to the small ones, she heard Reiner's booming voice and looked up.

"Hey, Annie. Not too fond of the Commandant's headbutts? If you don't want to end up any shorter, I'd suggest thinking back to when you first got here and start taking things a bit more seriously."

She jumped down and started to go to her friend's defense, but watched as Eren stepped forward. He said, "Hey, what the hell, Reiner? No need to be so rude." Eren took one look at her and reeled, clearly nervous. The conversation that followed resulted in Eren and Reiner both being swiftly and easily defeated. Lorraine laughed, watching as Eren and Annie began to fight on their own. She walked over to Reiner's side and said, still giggling, "Hey, Reiner." He stood up and said, dusting himself off, "Oh, hey. Man, can Annie fight or what?" Lorraine nodded and said, "Damn right. She swatted both you and Eren like flies." Reiner laughed and said, "Yeah, you saw _that_ , too, huh?" Lorraine laughed alongside him.

_"Damn, why is his laugh so contagious?"_

He stated, "Well, we should keep up appearances. Don't want the Commandant marking us off for slacking. Got a dagger?" Lorraine shook her head and explained, "Nope. I got a ton of splinters with ours. That's why Annie was over there in the first place. She was getting us a new one." Reiner grimaced slightly and said, "Ouch. Did you manage to get them all out?" Lorraine said, holding her hands out in front of her for him to see, "Most of them, but I missed a few that I just can't seem to get a hold of." He didn't hesitate for a moment and took her hand in his.

"Shit," he said softly, "Hang on a second."

He started to squeeze and pinch the skin of her hands carefully, gently scraping the last few splinters out one by one with his fingernails. She felt a familiar warmth rising to her cheeks, watching as his fingers delicately and skillfully removed the last of the splinters lodged in her hands. Though his hands were rough, she loved how tenderly his fingers caressed her skin, as though she were made from porcelain. He finally rubbed her hands, massaging away the pain from his pinching and scraping.

"There you go."

They stood in silence for a moment, but Lorraine, her face hot, said, pulling her hands away from his and walking past him, "W-well, I should get back." Reiner said, his cheeks tinted a light pink, "Yeah. Me...me, too." Lorraine walked a few steps, then turned back and said, "Reiner." He turned back to her.

"Thank you."

Lorraine turned and ran to catch up with Annie, who had finally gotten a new dagger. Annie said nonchalantly, "So. You and Reiner seem to be getting along well." Lorraine said softly, rubbing her hands together softly, "Yeah. I guess." Annie sighed, gripping the dagger and furrowing her brows.

That evening in the mess hall, the Cadets were chatting over dinner, waiting anxiously for the results and eating their usual meal of vegetable soup and bread. Lorraine sat with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin and gazed down at her hands, barely eating anything. Mikasa said sharply, "Lorraine, you haven't eaten anything. Are you okay?" Lorraine smiled and said, "Yeah. I'm just...on edge...I guess." Armin said, looking around, "Yeah. I think we all are." Lorraine picked up her bread and dipped it into her soup. As she took a bite, the group heard Jean's drawling voice gloating at the table behind Mikasa and Eren.

"I suppose not everyone can pull it off," he said loudly to Marco, glancing over at Mikasa confidently, "But, there's no harm in knowing about it. After all, only the best of the best can join the Military Police." Mikasa simply sighed and rolled her eyes. Lorraine muttered, "Tch. Jean's arrogant attitude really pisses me off. He's always so high-and-mighty. Always starting shit with others." Eren took a bite of his soup and nodded.

"You and me both."

Armin said in a low voice, "Just ignore him. He's just trying to psyche everyone out." Lorraine added under her breath, "Yeah, and get Mikasa's attention." Mikasa sighed. Jean said loudly, his voice cutting through the chatter like butter, "Cut the crap, Marco! Drop the goody-goody act and tell us what you really think! What you really want is to join the Military Police and live a safe, comfy life in the interior." Marco stammered, "N-no I don't! That's not--" Eren stood up.

"It's comfy in the interior, huh? You know, Jean, up until five years ago, _this_ used to be the interior, too."

Jean sneered and asked, "So, what are you getting at?" Eren taunted, "You don't need to go to the interior. If you ask me, I'd say your head is spacious enough as it is." Jean gritted his teeth, his fists clenched tightly. Lorraine and Mikasa stepped closer as Jean and Eren's argument escalated. Eren growled, "You're honing your skills to run away from the Titans. Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?" Jean said, visibly irritated, "You only figured that out three years after joining? I'm counting on that stupid system to stay in place. It's what's gonna save my ass!" Lorraine begged, "Damn it, both of you! Cut it out!" Mikasa ran over and grabbed Eren's hand.

"Jean. Eren."

Silence fell over the room. Eren muttered, "Damn coward." Jean's face flushed upon hearing this. He snarled and grabbed Eren's shirt collar. He shouted, "Alright, screw you, asshole!!" Eren said angrily, "Jean! Let go of me!! You rip my shirt and I'll--" Jean interrupted loudly, "I don't give a damn about your clothes!!" Lorraine shouted at Jean, "Oi! Stop it, Kierschtein!! That's enough!" Eren suddenly swept Jean's feet out from under him in a simple move that Lorraine recognized.

_"Annie's move...!"_

A stunned silence filled the room until Jean shouted, "What...what the hell was that!?" Eren said calmly, "A combat technique I learned earlier. The hard way." Lorraine glanced back. Annie was watching the confrontation from her usual table. Eren continued, "If a carefree life is your idea of the real world, then you shouldn't call yourself a soldier." The door opened slightly and the voice of Keith Shadis broke through the silence.

"Would anyone care to explain the ruckus I just heard?"

Everyone returned to their tables in silence. Lorraine smoothed out the skirt of her light blue dress and looked around nervously. Mikasa raised her hand, to everyone's surprise, and said in a very nonchalant tone, "It was Sasha, Sir. She passed gas." Sasha gasped. Keith said, clearly not amused, "Why does that not surprise me? Come on. Learn some decency, will you?" He shut the door. Sasha shrieked over the stifled laughter, "Mikasa!? Why would you throw me under the wagon like that!?" The whole room began to laugh aloud. To the group's amusement, Mikasa shoved a small piece of bread into her mouth, successfully silencing the girl.

After dinner, the Cadets all returned to their dorms to get ready for the Graduation Ceremony. The girls were all freshening up, brushing and styling their hair, giggling, and making sure they all looked great for their important moment. That moment when they would stand proud and finally graduate from the corps. As Lorraine pulled on her jacket and untucked her hair, she turned around and saw Mikasa. She was just sitting on the bed, looking down at the red scarf in her hands with a sorrowful look in her grey eyes. Lorraine wondered, _"Is she alright? Shouldn't she be happy about this?"_

"Hey, M-Mikasa...?"

Mikasa hummed in acknowledgment, her gaze not leaving the scarf. The younger sister said quietly, "You don't have to worry about Eren. He...he may be stubborn, but...I'm sure he'll be fine." Mikasa finally looked up.

"But...I promised Carla. I promised her I'd take care of him."

Lorraine sat next to her and said, taking her hand gently, "I know. Just trust me." Mikasa said in a low voice, "I want to believe you. I just...I know how he is." Lorraine sighed.

_"She's right. I don't want to admit it, but I'm afraid that with his nature...he won't last long out there. If he dies, then I don't know how long Mikasa will be able to carry on."_

Mikasa stood up and wrapped the scarf around her neck and walked out, leaving Lorraine alone on the bed.

_"Mikasa...?"_

"Lorraine. Are you ready?"

Lorraine looked up. Annie was holding out her hand, her crystal-blue eyes piercing right through to Lorraine's soul. She took the outstretched hand and stood up.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Annie nodded reassuringly and the pair walked out to join the rest of the Cadets in the courtyard. The two walked out. Three years ago, she joined the Cadet Corps, afraid of the Titans, weak, and clumsy. Now, here she stood, strong, matured, and not afraid to face the Titans. She looked around. She had made so many friends. She and Annie watched intently as Keith Shadis walked out into the courtyard, standing in front of the group. He cleared his throat.

"Attention, Cadets! Dedicate your hearts!!"

"Sir!!"

The entire Cadet Corps gave a strong salute. Keith smirked.

"Today is a momentous day for each and every one of you. After today's ceremony, you will have a choice to make. I remind all of you that this choice should not be made lightly. There are three Regiments in total: the Garrison Regiment, whose job it is to reinforce the walls and protect each city. The Scout Regiment, who risk life and limb to venture outside the walls. Finally, the Military Police Regiment, whose duty is to serve under the King by policing the people and preserving order. It should be duly noted that only the top ten Cadets will be permitted to join the Military Police Regiment. Now, I will announce the top ten Cadets of the 104th Cadet Corps! If I call your name, come stand up in front of the group!"

Lorraine bit her lip nervously.

"In tenth place, we have Sasha Braus! Ninth place, Connie Springer! Eighth is Marco Bodt! Seventh place is Jean Kierschtein! Sixth place, we have Eren Jaeger!"

Lorraine beamed as Eren walked up confidently to stand next to Jean.

"In fifth place, Annie Leonhardt!"

Lorraine watched cheerfully as Annie walked past her to stand up in front. She stood next to Eren, her expression stone-cold.

"Fourth place is Bertholdt Hoover! Third place is Reiner Braun!"

Reiner and Bertholdt both stood up in front. Lorraine looked at Reiner.

"Our final two Cadets! In second place, we have Lorraine Ackerman!"

Lorraine looked around, dumbfounded for a moment, then walked with conviction up to the front. As she stood resolute next to Reiner, she felt his elbow nudge her. She looked up and he whispered, "Congratulations!" She returned a smile, her cheeks warm, then shyly averted her eyes, looking forward.

"And finally, in first place, we have Mikasa Ackerman!"

Mikasa joined the rest of the group and Keith said with satisfaction, "Excellent work Cadets! You've made me very proud to have trained you all! That concludes our ceremony! Dismissed!!"

"Sir!!"

The Cadets returned to their dorms and changed back into their civilian clothes. Lorraine pulled on her light blue, cap sleeve dress and put on her dress shirt over top, leaving it completely unbuttoned. She looked into the bathroom mirror and fixed her side-parted bangs, leaving one little strand out in front.

_"Why, all of a sudden, do I care how I look?"_

She shrugged and walked out to the mess hall, where many Cadets were already celebrating. The air was cheerful and lively. She picked up her skirt delicately and jogged over to Mikasa, Armin, and Eren, who brought Armin and the girls into a tight hug, cheering, "We all made it! Finally!" Lorraine and Armin laughed brightly. Mikasa smiled. Armin said, "I almost can't believe it!" Lorraine said, "We can do anything as long as we're all together!" Mikasa turned and walked off with a sigh. Lorraine, curious about where she was going, watched as the older girl sat next to Jean. She smiled. She couldn't hear a word that was said between them, but it looked like Mikasa was trying to comfort him.

_"A little odd for her. Maybe it's a good thing, though."_

"You can't seriously be joining the Scout Regiment?! Even after you got into the top ten?!"

Eren explained to Thomas, "I can't speak for my friends, but I've had my mind made up from the very start." Lorraine said, "We didn't do all that training just to run away and hide." Eren nodded and said, "She's right. We trained to fight them!" Thomas said loudly, "B-but there's no way we can beat them!" Silence fell over the room. Thomas shrank slightly and said as Mikasa rejoined them, "Tens of thousands have died so far. Humanity doesn't stand a chance against them." Eren snapped, "So, you're just going to give up?! Just because you don't think we can win?!" Marco said, "E-Eren, humanity _has_ lost so far. Our odds aren't that good--" Eren interrupted, "To Hell with the odds! I vowed to drive every last Titan out and get out of these walls! Humanity has not lost yet! Not until _we_ give up!!" He dashed outside, closely followed by Armin and Mikasa. Lorraine glanced back at Reiner for a moment, but then followed them outside.

Outside, Armin, Eren, and Mikasa all sat on the stairs. Lorraine joined them, sitting next to Mikasa as Armin stated, "I'm joining the Scout Regiment." Eren gasped. Mikasa added, "Me, too." Lorraine leaned on Mikasa and said playfully, "Count me in, too!" Eren gaped at them.

"Guys! Mikasa! Lorraine! You two both graduated top of the class! You girls should join the--"

Lorraine interrupted, "Tch. No way! Don't even think about leaving us behind. We all promised we'd become Scouts together, remember?" Mikasa nodded. She added, "Right, and if I'm not around, you're bound to die an early death." Eren snapped, "Mikasa, you don't always have to protect me. I'm not a kid and I'm not your little brother." Lorraine sighed. Mikasa said quietly, "I...I just don't want to lose any more family." A heavy silence filled the space between them. Lorraine looked back towards the mess hall.

As the celebration died down, Lorraine decided to head back to the dorm for the night. She sighed a little and walked outside alone. As she approached the stairs to her dorm, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Lorraine! Wait up a second."

She turned and smiled happily at Reiner, who was jogging to catch up with her. Before she could say a word, he said confidently, "Hey, I have to show you something. Put on your uniform, grab your gear, and meet me out by the woods." Lorraine asked, skeptical, "Can't we get into trouble for using our gear without authorization?" Reiner nodded and said, his cheeks tinted pink, "Yeah. We can. Serious trouble." Lorraine grinned and thought hard, biting her lip.

"If anything happens, Lorraine...I'll take the blame. Promise."

Lorraine's amber eyes met his sunset-gold ones. She saw that ever-present sincerity lingering in them. She giggled and said under her breath, "Okay."

Lorraine got back into her uniform and put on the ODM straps before sneaking into the supply shed to grab her ODM Gear. Reiner's was already missing, so she assumed he had already gotten his. As she crept out towards the woods, she did her best to stay quiet. The lights were all off at this point, meaning that most of the former Cadets had retired for the night. The perfect time to sneak out. She reached the edge of the woods and, with Reiner's help, climbed over the fence.

"Okay," she whispered, "so where are we going?" He smiled and, with a wink, said, "It's a surprise. Follow me. I'll lead the way." He pulled the trigger and was off in an instant. Lorraine furrowed her brows, but followed anyway. As they zipped through the trees, Lorraine felt the cool night air whipping through her ponytail. They turned and dodged through the dense forest, turning around together, almost as if they were dancing. The sound of ODM cables echoed through the forest, though at this point, neither one cared if they could be heard. Finally, Reiner spoke.

"We're here."

They landed on the ground. Lorraine's eyes widened. The full moon illuminated a huge grotto in front of her. The pale moonlight reflecting off the lake's surface causing it to sparkle and shimmer as if it were enchanted. Her mouth fell open at the sheer beauty of the place. There was a very small waterfall that fed into the lake and many nocturnal flowers bloomed in the serenity of the grotto. She heard nothing but the splashing of the water, the crickets in the forest, and her own heartbeat. She felt her face heating up at the thought of being here with Reiner. He looked down at her and asked softly, "Do you like it?" Lorraine was speechless. She nodded, still looking out over the lake. He asked in an almost nervous tone, "Do you want to...go for a swim?" Her face grew hot as she flushed red, but she nodded.

He took her hand and led her down the hill to a shallow spot where they both removed their clothes except for their undergarments and left them on a rock away from the lake. Reiner walked in little by little, then turned and held out his hand. Lorraine held her arm over her almost naked chest, but she reached out and took his hand. They walked in deeper until they were up to their waists. The water seemed so perfect. It was crystal clear and not too cold. The rocks at the bottom had been worn into perfectly rounded stones that were quite comfortable to stand on. She finally paddled off into the deep middle of the lake. He laughed and followed. They swam around without a care in the world, splashing and playing for what seemed like hours. The fish didn't seem bothered by their presence; in fact, they seemed to swim around the pair's legs and feet joyously.

"Lorraine, I...I have to tell you something."

Lorraine looked up at him. His face was perfectly illuminated by the moonlight. His eyes shifted about nervously. He said in an unusually shy tone, "You've...you've matured so much over the past three years that I've known you. I mean, when I first met you, you ran into me...twice." They both laughed softly. Reiner continued, "What I'm trying to say is...I guess I didn't really intend to, but I started to like you...as more than just a friend, you know? I suppose I...kind of fell in love with you, Lorraine." Lorraine grinned, but then her expression fell.

_"No. This world is cruel. I can't have my heart broken."_

Reiner's expression matched hers. Lorraine looked down into the lake.

"Reiner. I...I want...."

He sighed. She said nervously, "I'm so sorry...I just...I need some time to think about it." She swam away slowly, heading towards the shore, but said as she left him there, "This world is cruel, Reiner. I-I just don't know how to handle the potential heartache yet." He gazed at her as she stepped out, wringing out her long, silky, black hair. He sighed. She pulled on her uniform and her gear before heading back to the Cadet Corps camp.

Back in the dormitories, Lorraine sat with Annie on her lower bunk and talked to her about the night she had.

"It was so magical, but...I don't know how we would handle it if he or I...you know...."

Annie sighed. Lorraine asked eagerly, "What do you think, Annie? Should I have said yes? What should I do?" Annie said sternly, but kindly, "You should consider the world we live in. Relationships should not be taken lightly. Either of you could die at any moment. Hell. Your sister could die. Eren could die. Any one of us could die on any given day." Lorraine's face dropped, but Annie continued, "Lorraine. Even though we could die, sometimes, just having someone to care about gives us that glimmer of hope that pushes us to fight on. Listen to your heart, Lorraine. Just be sure that you're ready to accept the loss in the event that things turn sour." Lorraine looked up into Annie's crystal-blue eyes. Her piercing, sharp gaze was almost startling. She smiled.

"Thank you, Annie."

Annie hummed inquisitively. Lorraine explained, "For being my best friend." Annie's heart jumped.

_"Friend?"_ Annie wondered.


	10. Chapter 8

"Go get 'em!"

"The Scout Regiment is amazing!!"

"Kick some ass!"

The marketplace of Trost District was bustling with excitement the next morning as the Scout Regiment, who had only just returned, were being deployed on yet another mission. Lorraine pushed her way through the crowd to the front where she could catch a glimpse of all of the most famous Scout Regiment members.

"Commander Erwin!"

"Give those Titans a piece of your mind!"

"We're counting on the Scouts!!"

The tall blonde man sat proudly atop his white horse, his sky-blue eyes shimmering with confidence. Mina, standing next to Lorraine all of a sudden, broke her awe-struck gaze, tapping on her shoulder and practically yanking her jacket sleeve off. She squealed excitedly, "Oh my God! Lo, look! Look!! It's _him_!!" Lorraine looked where Mina was pointing. There was the famed Captain Levi, sitting on the back of his pure black horse with a bored expression plastered on his face. Mina was jumping up and down, her cheeks flushed, swooning, "Oh, they say he's as mighty as an entire brigade! Can you believe that!?" Lorraine studied the man intently.

_"I remember hearing stories about him. He's rumoured to be the strongest soldier in the Scouts. I heard that he's known as Humanity's Strongest Soldier. He must be truly amazing."_

Even though he was likely in his thirties, he looked young, save for a few light wrinkles around his narrow eyes. His jet-black hair was cut into a short undercut style, parted on the right side of his head and falling softly over his head. Despite his bored appearance, Lorraine couldn't help but notice his deep, blue eyes. He glanced down at her for a moment. When their eyes locked, she smiled gently at him. His expression changed to one of mild surprise, but he was quickly distracted by the woman riding next to him. She felt her heart jump when he looked at her, but she couldn't explain it. It was familiar, yet it was nothing like the feeling of being with Reiner.

_"Reiner...."_

She shook her head and turned, her gaze falling to the ground.

_"No. Stop it, Lorraine. Remember what Annie said. Relationships should not be taken lightly. Any one of us could die at any time."_

She said before leaving Mina behind, "I'm gonna go find Eren and the others." Mina sighed, still staring in awe at the Scouts, "Alright." Lorraine laughed and pushed back through the crowd. As she walked past civilians and soldiers alike, she scanned the crowd for her sister or her friends. Unfortunately, at only 5'1", she could barely see over the small gathering, so she slipped under them and towards the more open outskirts of the crowd. She stretched her arms above her head and took a deep breath of the beautiful, cool air. The scent of baked goods and flowers filled the air with a delicious scent that reminded her of Shiganshina.

"Lorraine. There you are."

Lorraine turned and smiled. Mikasa walked up to her. The older girl asked softly, "Did you get to see them? The Scouts?" Lorraine nodded and said, "Yeah. They're all so amazing." Mikasa sighed, her beautiful, rosy lips curled into a small smile. The two girls started walking around the beautifully decorated town square, which was blooming with gorgeous floral gardens and decked out with colourful banners. The girls walked together in total silence, making their way back to camp, listening to the bright sound of a street guitarist playing as they walked past the local shops. Mikasa glanced at Lorraine out of the corner of her eyes and said gently, "What's up?" Lorraine grunted questioningly. Mikasa stated calmly, "What are you thinking about?" Lorraine looked down at her feet, averting her eyes and said shortly, "Nothing."

"Lorraine," Mikasa said, grabbing the wrist of Lorraine's jacket, "I can see it in your eyes when you've got something on your mind. I just want to help--" Lorraine interrupted, "I don't want to talk about it." Mikasa let go of her jacket and said, "Is it about last night?" Lorraine snapped at her, "Look, I said 'I don't want to talk about it'! It's that simple." Mikasa pleaded, "Lorraine, if something's bothering you--" Lorraine said sharply, "Mikasa! For the last time, I said 'I don't want to talk about it'! What can't you understand about that?" Mikasa fell silent.

"I'm fifteen years old, now, Mikasa. I can make decisions for myself and I don't need you constantly worrying about me!"

Mikasa shot her little sister a glare and said calmly, "I'm just trying to help you. Where is this coming from?" Lorraine said, "It's not like you would understand." Mikasa pleaded, "Then _help_ me to understand." Lorraine scoffed, then turned, whipping her long, black ponytail around and walking away in a huff. Mikasa called out as Lorraine stormed off, "Lorraine, wait!"

Lorraine walked up to Eren and said in an irritated tone, "Tch. There you are. Where are you guys going?" Eren beamed and said, "To the top of the wall to help care for the cannons. Do you want to come?" Lorraine nodded without so much as a glance behind her, giving a kind of half-hearted smile. Armin asked, "What is it?" Lorraine said annoyedly, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Eren sighed, "Did you and Mikasa have another argument?" Lorraine said, confirming Eren's suspicions, "She's just so nosy." Eren said in agreement, "Yeah, I know what you mean." Armin sighed, not wanting to get in the middle of the feud, and suggested, "Look, let's just go. We have work to do." Lorraine and Eren both nodded and followed their blonde friend.

When the lift reached the top of Wall Rose, the trio spotted their fellow graduates there, cleaning the cannons and making sure the stock was good in the event of an emergency. Mina had already found her way up and was talking to Thomas, all while both were checking up on the weapons stash. Connie was making sure the nearest cannon had a proper supply of powder and had cannonballs nearby. The trio was about to head to another section of the Wall when they heard Connie mention the Scout Regiment, to which Eren asked, surprised, "Connie?! You're joining the Scouts!?" Lorraine said in a sassy tone, resting both hands on her hips and furrowing her brows skeptically, "But, Connie! You were so dead-set on the MPs! What gives?" Connie retorted, "None of your business! So what if I am? I really--" Mina stepped closer and interrupted, "Eren, I think your speech last night really won him over!" Lorraine muttered, "Tch. I think it was Captain Levi who won _you_ over." Mina hit her arm and said, blushing, "No way!" Thomas said, "Don't be embarrassed, Connie. You're not alone." Eren was about to speak up when Sasha cleared her throat behind them, catching the entire group's attention, then spoke in a hushed voice.

"Hey, guys? Promise not to tell anyone, but I...uh...I totally just stole some meat from the officers' storehouse!"

Everyone scolded her simultaneously. Lorraine rolled her eyes. Eren said quietly, but worriedly, "Sasha, do you _want_ to end up in solitary confinement again!? Seriously, what is wrong with you?!" Connie said under his breath, "What _isn't_ wrong with her?" Sasha, on the other hand, remained optimistic as ever, and said confidently, "It's fine! We can all share it later, sliced up, put between some bread...!" She paused, practically drooling. Mina said sternly, "Go put it back!" Armin agreed, "Yeah! After we lost all that land, meat's become really valuable!" Sasha chuckled, opening a crate and putting the meat inside, "Yeah, I know that. It's alright, guys. Soon enough, we'll reclaim all the land we need for livestock." Lorraine smiled at Sasha's confidence.

"I-I'd really like a slice!"

"Hey, if he gets some, so do I!"

"Me, too!"

"I'm in!"

"Don't count me out!"

Lorraine turned and walked away from the conversation, stopping at the edge of the wall and gazing out into the city of Trost. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, feeling the breeze picking up and blowing through her long, black hair, her side-swept bangs brushing past her cheeks.

_"It's a nice thought. I just hope she's right. Humanity deserves to make a comeback."_

Eren said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I can't believe it's been five years. Look at us. All of us. We're ready to stand tall again." Lorraine turned to look at Eren and said, "I know." Eren said, "We can do it. Humanity didn't start this fight, but we're gonna finish--"

They were interrupted by a huge flash of orange lightning. They stood atop the wall, paralyzed. Lorraine looked up into the face of the Colossal Titan. Her heart skipped a beat. Eren gaped, wide-eyed at the creature. Silence filled the space between the Cadets. The colossus sent a gust of steam along the top of the wall as a very loud sound was heard below. Lorraine, Eren, and the other Cadets were sent flying off the wall, but managed to use their ODM Gear to attach themselves to the side of it. Connie shouted loudly, watching as one Cadet who had been hit fell unconscious to the streets, "Samuel!!". Thankfully, Sasha was quick and managed to hook his leg with her ODM Gear, spraying blood onto the wall.

"Samuel!! Try not to move! Okay?!"

Lorraine's eyes were wide with terror. Eren muttered beside her, "That was too damn close." Lorraine gasped and said, "Oh, God, look! There!" She pointed to the gate, which had a huge, gaping hole in it. Her hands were trembling as she held the ODM blades. Connie said shakily, "They're gonna get in...th-they're gonna get in! _They're gonna get in!!_ " Lorraine was shaking.

_"Why today...? Today of all days...why did it have to be today...? No...! It's just like five years ago...in Shiganshina...we're all going to die...!"_

Eren practically screamed, "Not if I can help it! This is it, people!!" He shot up towards the top of the wall, zipping past Lorraine. Lorraine furrowed her brows and followed him. As they landed on the wall, Eren turned his attention to the Colossal Titan while Lorraine turned to the Cadets. Eren began furiously attacking the Titan, who swiped with his gigantic hand and took out the cannons. Lorraine swiftly dodged the swipe and shouted, landing back on the wall, "Come on! Get up the wall!" The Cadets made their way up, Sasha dragging Samuel up as gently as she can. As Sasha and Lorraine helped Samuel up, a sudden burst of steam shot out of the Colossal Titan, shrouding the area in a dense blanket of it. Lorraine shielded her eyes.

"Hot!!"

Eren's voice rang out loudly, echoing far. As the steam cleared, the Cadets noticed that the Colossal Titan was gone. With the sound of cables, Eren landed back on the wall next to Lorraine and said, "I'm sorry. I missed. He vanished." Lorraine had grabbed a nearby med kit and removed Samuel's boot before rolling up his pant leg and wrapping his calf up tightly, stopping the bleeding until he could get proper treatment. Mikasa had just arrived and helped Armin up the wall. Armin shouted, "Is everyone okay?!" Lorraine finished bandaging up Samuel's leg and said, "We're alright, but Samuel was hurt! Armin, Mikasa, go back to HQ and alert everyone about the attack. We'll be right behind you." Armin said, "You're sure?" Lorraine nodded. Mikasa said before turning to follow Armin, "Please just be careful." Lorraine smiled softly at Mikasa.

"I...I'm so sorry. I let him get away."

Eren looked at the ground sadly. Connie said, "Come on, Eren. Stop apologizing. We were all scared stiff." Lorraine stood up and said, feigning confidence, "Okay, listen to me. There's no time to lose. Wall Rose has been breached, which means we're going to have to get back to HQ _all together_ , avoiding as many Titans as we can, gather the supplies we need, then turn to authorities for further orders." She looked around and said, "Connie, I want you flying on the right side of the formation, Eren on the left, Mina, bring up the rear." Sasha picked up Samuel on her back and said, "I've got Samuel!"

"Good. Thank you, Sasha. Stay towards the center and do _not_ engage the Titans. Any questions?"

"No," Eren said, "Lead the way, Lo."

Lorraine smiled gently and said, readying her gear, "Excellent. Let's go!" The Cadets flew off like a flock of birds in formation. They flew through town all the way back to HQ, avoiding Titans wherever possible. Eren looked up at Lorraine, who showed a new confidence he had never seen in her before. It seemed like an eternity before they finally reached HQ. The group landed all together. While Sasha ran Samuel to the medical ward, Lorraine rushed to find one of the higher-ups. Lorraine shouted, spotting Captain Ian Dietrich, "Sir! We have a situation!" He said calmly, "Yes, we're aware. The Colossal Titan Response Operation is already underway. You and the other Cadets are to head to the courtyard for further orders." Lorraine saluted and shouted, "Sir!"

The Cadets all filed into the courtyard hurriedly, many scared and in a panic. Lorraine was among the frightened ones, but she tried her best to keep up her brave facade. As the last of the Cadets filed in, a tall, frightened-looking man in a Garrison uniform stepped out in front.

"Cadets, listen up! The Advance Team has, as of this moment, been completely wiped out! That's right; the outer gate is history. The Titans are in! This, of course, means that the Armoured Titan is likely to reappear."

Lorraine's mind flashed back to Shiganshina. She remembered those glowing, golden eyes. The sheer strength of the Titan barrelling through the gate as though it were made from paper.

"If and when he does, the inner gate will also be history. Now, I want everyone split into four squadrons, just as practiced! All squadrons are responsible for supply running, message relay, and combat under the command of the Garrison Regiment! Inside these larger squadrons will be multiple smaller groups. The Intercept Squadron will be taking the Vanguard, closest to the outer gate. Cadets will be taking the Middle Guard, led by the Support Squadron. Rear Guard will go to the Elites."

Lorraine nodded, but many Cadets began muttering quietly, unsure of the situation, but they were quickly silenced.

"Quiet! I expect you all to man your posts to the bitter end! Soldiers, be ready!"

"Yes, Sir!!"

As the smaller Squads were being assigned, Lorraine sat next to a horrified Daz, whose nerves had gotten the better of him. Krista rubbed his back as he violently emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground, softly telling him, "You'll be okay, Daz. I promise." Lorraine stood up and started walking to the fuelling station, when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around. It was Reiner. She threw her arms around his waist and felt his big, strong arms embracing her as he said in a slightly surprised tone, "Lo, you're on my squad as Squad Leader. Damn, you must have made an impression if you're already assigned as a Squad Leader." She said shyly, twirling a strand of hair from her ponytail in between her fingers, "I guess so." Reiner said softly, "Oh, come on. Don't be so modest." She smiled. He turned to walk back to where Bertholdt and Annie stood, but before he did, Lorraine spoke.

"Hey."

He turned to look at her. She said, "Good luck out there, Reiner." He smirked and said with a wink, "I will. You, too." He turned, leaving her standing in the middle of the yard. She furrowed her brows and walked quickly to the refuelling station. She knelt beside the pumps and began refuelling, when she heard Armin shakily refuelling next to her. She was about to ask him something, but Eren and Mikasa rushed over and Eren asked, "Hey! Armin! Lo! Are you two okay?" Lorraine responded, "I'm fine!" Armin said, trembling, his voice growing more panicked by the second, "I-I'll be fine soon! Still, this is really bad! W-we don't have the technology to seal a hole that big! It's nearly eight meters high and we never did manage to move that giant rock near the front gate! U-unless we seal that hole, this city is lost! I-it'll only be a matter of time before Wall Rose is breached!"

" _Armin_!"

Eren grabbed his shoulder roughly and said sternly, "Calm down! This isn't going to be like last time!" Armin stared at Eren in shock for a moment, then said in a hushed voice, "I...I-I'm sorry. I'm alright." Lorraine set her gas canister down and gently took Armin's hand. He was still shaking violently. She said softly, squeezing his hand, "Hey. It's going to be okay, Armin. We'll figure this out." Mikasa sighed. Lorraine looked up at her sister, then returned to refuelling her canisters before heading out to meet her squad.

On the rooftops, several groups of Cadets and Garrison soldiers had been positioned in various locations. Lorraine stood at the front of Squad 29, blades drawn, looking out over the now Titan-infested city of Trost. She gripped her blades nervously, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek.

_"Shit. There are so many of them. I just hope the civilians all made it out. Please, God, keep Mikasa and the others safe."_

Reiner looked at her, watching as her soft, jet-black hair flowed in the light breeze. Lorraine took a deep breath.

_"I can do this."_

She said, looking back at her team with hesitation, "Are you all ready?" Bertholdt said confidently, "Yes, ma'am. All we need is your order." She smiled. Her eyes glinted with confidence and she said, holding her blade high, "Right. Squad 29, let's move!!" The Cadets moved at unreal speeds, slaying Titan after Titan. Blood sprayed into the air and splattered onto their uniforms, only to evaporate just as swiftly. Chunks of flesh flew into the air. Lorraine flipped between buildings gracefully. She held her right-hand blade in the opposite direction it was meant to be held, her pinky and ring fingers resting on the triggers, and was repeatedly slashing through the Titans' napes with the greatest of ease. She had just landed on a rooftop when she heard a scream behind her.

"Jean!! No!!"

She saw Jean being held in the grip of a 7-meter class Titan and took off, but slipped on a loose shingle and fell, scraping her forearm. Just as she realized that she couldn't make it, Marco quickly slashed off the Titan's entire hand in an instant, saving Jean as Annie attacked its nape, taking it down in one fell swoop. Reiner landed next to Lorraine and helped her up. She brushed him off and said, "Jean! Are you alright?" He panted and said, "Shit. That was too close." He looked down and said, "Your arm!" Lorraine looked down and saw that her sleeve was torn and lightly stained red. She said, rolling the sleeve up, "It's just a scrape. Don't worry. I'm just glad you're okay."

As the day dragged on, the Cadets felt the telltale signs of rain, watching the skies as grey storm clouds rolled in. Lorraine landed on the rooftops, followed by her squadmates. She looked around, her brows knitted together as if she were concentrating, letting out a noise that sounded like a quiet grunt. Annie stepped closer and asked monotonously, "What's wrong?" She said in a serious tone, "I...I'm not sure. I just...I just got a bad feeling...." Annie fell silent. Raindrops began to fall, gradually getting heavier as Squad 29 sat, waiting for the signal to retreat or for more Titans. Lorraine was on edge, pacing back and forth on the rooftop. Jean noticed this and said, "Lo...you need to save your energy. Sit down." Bertholdt said quietly, "Jean's right. I-I'm sure everything's fine." Lorraine looked back at them, then sighed.

"Today...this rain reminds me of them...."

Annie asked, "Of who?" Lorraine responded, "Sorry. I'm just thinking aloud." She sat on the edge of the tall building, dangling her legs over the edge, and said, "Our parents." Annie joined her and said, "Your parents...they died a long time ago...right?" Lorraine nodded.

"Yeah. That was the first time Mikasa and I met Eren. We'd met his father, but never Eren."

Connie asked, "So, what happened to them?" Lorraine looked up into the sky. She thought back to that horrible day. The day she lost both of her parents. The day she almost lost Mikasa.


	11. Chapter 9

"So, what happened to them?"

Lorraine looked up into the sky. Raindrops trickled gently down her face as she thought back to that awful day back in 844.

_"Finished," Mikasa exclaimed happily, "Look, Mama!" The older girl held up her handiwork to show her mother, who sat between her and Lorraine, teaching them the art of embroidery. Lorraine scoffed lightly, struggling with the thread, which had somehow ended up tangled into several knots. Mrs. Ackerman smiled brightly and said to Mikasa, "Oh, darling, it looks beautiful! Excellent work, Mikasa!" Lorraine's brows were furrowed in concentration. She tugged at the lavender-coloured thread in annoyance and grumbled unintelligibly._

_"It's alright, Lorraine! You just have to be more patient and gentle with the threads. Take your time and don't rush it."_

_Lorraine sighed, "But, Mama, Mika's looks so perfect!" Mikasa's expression fell and Mrs. Ackerman said sweetly, "Lo, don't you worry about that. You'll catch on, too. Just be patient and learn at your own pace." The younger daughter put her embroidery hoop and needle down, letting out another sigh. Mrs. Ackerman said softly, "You know, girls, when your little brother or sister arrives, you'll get to help me teach them how to do this, too. Not to mention, it'll be your turn to pass it on when you have children of your own." Lorraine smiled brightly at the mention of their unborn baby sibling. Mikasa asked curiously, "I don't get it. How can we have children?" Lorraine looked up inquisitively. Mrs. Ackerman stammered a little, nervous and slightly embarrassed, but said, "Wh-why don't you ask your father about that?" Lorraine looked over at Mr. Ackerman, who was drying dishes at the time._

_"Well, Daddy?"_

_His face flushed a bright red, obviously uncomfortable with sharing how babies were made with two nine-year-old girls. He stuttered and stumbled his way through, but managed to say, "Oh, uh, I-I-I d-don't really know, either!" He laughed nervously, then said, avoiding the question, "Wait, I know! That nice Dr. Jaeger is scheduled to be here soon! Wh-why don't we ask him?" Upon hearing the good doctor's name, Mrs. Ackerman said, "Oh, yes! Lorraine, would you be a dear and go to the well to fetch us some water for tea?" Lorraine jumped up, beaming, and ran out the back door to go to the well, which was a good distance away, grabbing a small, metal bucket. Mrs. Ackerman turned to her older daughter and said, "Mikasa, would you make sure the table is set for teatime? Dr. Jaeger should be here any time--"_

_"Oh," Mrs. Ackerman said softly as her husband walked to the door, "That must be him, now."_

Lorraine explained solemnly, "Little did I know, soon after I went to get the water, these...human traffickers...showed up. They killed Mom and Dad and...and they took Mikasa." Reiner sat with his legs crossed and his arms folded. He let out a sigh. Lorraine continued, "When I got back, I couldn't believe what I was seeing...."

_Lorraine trotted back to the house as quickly as she could without tripping, carrying the heavy bucket of water and trying not to spill it on her light blue dress. She heard the distinct sounds of thunder rolling in as the sky grew dark and grey. She felt the light pitter-patter of rain hitting her head and shoulders as she walked quickly back. As she opened the door, holding the bucket of water, what greeted her was horrifying. The metallic scent of blood assaulted her nose, causing her to reel slightly. Her eyes fell upon the gory sight of her parents lying in pools of their own blood. Her father was lying on his back with a single stab wound in his stomach. Blood had soaked his light yellow shirt, staining it a dark shade of red, and he had a light stream of blood from the corner of his mouth. Her mother had a horrific gash in her shoulder and had bled out. Her long, black hair was left as a sticky mass by her head and she was holding a pair of shears in her right hand. Lorraine dropped the bucket in a state of shock, sending water splashing across the floor. She began to shake, then fell to the floor, vomiting violently, coughing and sputtering._

"J-just like that...my family was gone."

Lorraine fell silent. Thunder rolled through the heavy silence. The sounds of the rain hitting stone grew louder as the rain picked up. She took a shaking breath and continued her story.

_Lorraine ran through the house, calling out in a panic to Mikasa, looking everywhere for her, finally breaking down beside her mother's body. She sobbed, curling up next to her, avoiding the pool of blood around her corpse. After what seemed like an eternity, there was a loud knock at the door._

_Lorraine's eyes widened and her heart beat faster. She panicked and grabbed her mother's shears and bolted into the kitchen, taking up refuge in one of the lower cabinets. Her breathing was ragged from crying, but she tried her best to stay quiet._

_"Mr. Ackerman?"_

_"Mr. Ackerman, it's Dr. Jaeger! Is anyone home?"_

_Lorraine heard the front door open. She stayed inside the cabinet, clutching the shears with shaking hands. She heard Dr. Grisha Jaeger clearly now._

_"Mr. Ackerm-- Oh, God...!"_

_His footsteps were quick and deliberate. She peeked out of the cupboard, being extremely cautious. She felt like her heart might explode from fear. As her eyes adjusted to the outside, she recognized Dr. Jaeger. Her amber eyes filled with tears and she dropped the shears. The clang of the metal on the hard, stone floor caused the doctor to jump, startled. She ran to him and clutched him tightly, sobbing hysterically. He held her close, attempting to comfort the poor girl, and asked, "Lorraine? What happened here?!" Lorraine cried, "I-I don't know!! I-I was out...collecting water...and when I came back...!" She bawled into his chest unintelligibly. He ran his hand gently over the girl's hair, calmly saying, "Hush, now. It's alright. I know this is very difficult for you, Lorraine." Her grip on his coat tightened and he turned to his young son, who was standing in the doorway, staring at the scene in shock._

_"Eren, have you seen the other girl? Have you seen Mikasa?"_

_Eren shook his head, his blue-green eyes glazed over as he looked at the scene. Grisha sighed, taking off his coat and draping it over Lorraine's shoulders. He sternly said, "I see. I'll have to get the Military Police and have them conduct a search. Eren, I need you to wait with Lorraine at the foot of the mountain. Is that clear? Eren!" Eren shakily nodded. Grisha gently gripped Lorraine's tiny shoulders and said, "Lorraine, everything is going to be okay. We'll find your sister. For now, I need you to go with my son until I can get help. Okay?" Lorraine nodded, tears still streaming down her face._

Lorraine reached up and pulled her long hair out of its ponytail, shaking her head and sweeping all of her hair, dripping wet, to the left. She draped it over her shoulder. A tear, blended with the rainwater trickling down her face, fell to the ground below. Marco said, stunned by Lorraine's tragic tale, "My God, you and Mikasa have had a rough childhood." Lorraine sniffled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, and said, "Yeah. You got that right." Connie interrupted, "So, what happened next?"

_Eren and Lorraine stood at the base of the mountain, near the house. Grisha sprinted to get the Military Police. Several long minutes pass. Eren finally grunted and said, "It's taking too long...! I'm going to find her myself." Lorraine whimpered, "W-wait! Y-your dad said--" Eren snapped at her, "I know! I have to do this, though. If someone doesn't go now, it'll be too late!" Lorraine fell silent. Eren said confidently, "Lorraine...right?" She nodded. He said, "I will bring your sister back alive. Trust me." She nodded again. She gripped the edge of Grisha's coat, watching worriedly as Eren ran into the woods. She didn't know how, but she had a feeling he knew what he was doing._

_Minutes passed. Lorraine sat under a nearby tree, her legs tucked as close to her body as she could, wrapped in Grisha's rather large coat, protecting her from the chilly air. She soon heard the sounds of Grisha's voice and several Military Police soldiers coming her way. They ran quickly over the hill and the soldiers entered the house. Lorraine could tell that Dr. Jaeger was explaining what happened, but he still didn't notice that Eren had gone. She looked back towards the forest._ _Grisha came back and said calmly, cleaning his round, wire-framed glasses with the bottom of his shirt, "We'll just have to hope they can find where the culprit went--" His eyes grew wide._

_"Where's Eren?"_

_Lorraine's lip quivered. She pointed in the direction he went and shakily said, "H-he went to look for Mikasa." He suddenly picked her up, keeping her wrapped tightly in his coat. He shouted to the Military Police, who had just exited the house, "Hey! This way! My son followed them into the woods!" Lorraine whimpered helplessly, holding onto Grisha's shoulders as he and the MPs searched the forest for any signs of Eren or Mikasa. Grisha and Lorraine wandered in one direction while the soldiers fanned out in search of the kids. The rain slowed and eventually stopped. It was almost an hour before finally, one officer called from up ahead, "Dr. Jaeger! We've found them!"_

Lorraine said calmly, "They had killed the three men. I couldn't believe it." Annie stared at her. Lorraine said, "I was just glad they were safe."

_Grisha set Lorraine down and she ran to her sister, crying. They held each other in a tight embrace, Lorraine hysterically bawling. Mikasa ran her hand through Lorraine's short, wet, black hair. Mikasa's eyes were blank and she still looked like she was in shock. Grisha shouted at Eren while the girls had their moment._

_"Eren. I told you to wait with Lorraine at the foot of the mountain! Do you have any idea what you did?!"_

_Eren retaliated, "I got rid of some dangerous animals! They just happened to look like people!" Grisha snapped, "Eren! Not only did you deliberately disobey me, but you left Lorraine_ by herself _\--" Lorraine ran over and said, "B-but, Dr. Jaeger! I-if Eren hadn't gone, M-Mikasa would've...i-it would have been too late!" Grisha said sternly, "That may be, Lorraine, but even so, Eren, you just got lucky. You're too damn young to be gambling with your life!" Lorraine, still wrapped up in Grisha's coat, looked at the ground sadly. Grisha walked over to Mikasa, "Mikasa? Do you remember me?" The older girl nodded._

_"S-sorry, but...where do we go now? I-it's cold...."_

_Eren took his red scarf off and tossed it carelessly around her neck and head. He said gently, "Here. You can keep this. It's warm, right?" Mikasa put her fingers gently up to the scarf, feeling the soft material, and muttered, "Yeah...it is...." Lorraine walked up to her sister and hugged her arm, a tear escaping her amber eyes. Grisha thought for a moment, then said, "You two have been through a lot. Mikasa. Lorraine. How would you two like to come and live with us?" Lorraine and Mikasa both looked up, surprised. Mikasa asked under her breath, "R-really?" Eren grabbed Mikasa by the jacket sleeve and said, "Come on. Let's go home." Lorraine smiled and nodded, her eyes filled with tears once again. Mikasa whimpered a little, but held her little sister's hand tightly and followed Eren and Grisha._

"That's how Mikasa and I came to live with Eren's family."

The other squad members were in shocked silence, but storytime was interrupted when Mikasa called to them, "Lorraine! There you are!" Mikasa landed on the roof, her cables retracting while she ran towards her little sister's squad. Lorraine asked, grabbing Mikasa's hand, "Mikasa? I thought you were with the Elite Squadron!" Mikasa nodded and said, "I was, but I had to find you and the others. I know it's selfish, putting personal matters first, but I have to know. Where's Armin? What about Eren?" Lorraine shrugged and said, "I-I'm not sure. We were waiting for the signal to withdraw, but I think squad 34 was supposed to be in that direction." She pointed off to another section of town. Mikasa's eyes narrowed.

"Mikasa...? Did you...feel it, too?"

Mikasa said softly, "Something's wrong. I have to know that everyone's okay." Lorraine sighed. She reached up and cradled Mikasa's cheek in the palm of her hand. Mikasa said, "Alright. Let's go." She and Lorraine took the lead, swinging through the streets, looking around for their friends. Lorraine swooped down on a small, 6-meter Titan that had been missed, spraying blood into the air and onto her face. Finally, she saw a familiar head of blonde hair, tucked away in a crevice on a nearby rooftop. She landed and called out as the blood on her face and clothes evaporated, "Guys! Over here!" Mikasa and the others joined her and she ran to Armin.

"Armin! Armin, it's me! Lorraine!"

Armin was shaking. He refused to look up at the girls. Mikasa knelt down and grabbed his hand.

"Armin? Are you alright?"

He nodded. Lorraine stood there, a light smile of relief on her face. Mikasa asked, "Where is Eren? Armin, where--" He sobbed loudly, his blue eyes wide and full of tears. Lorraine's smile fell rapidly. Mikasa gasped.

_"Eren...! Oh, God, no...not Eren!"_

Armin said, attempting to keep his voice steady, "W-we...! The Cadets of Squad 34...! Thomas Wagner...Nack Tierce...M-Milius Zerumuski...Mina C-Carolina...!" Lorraine felt the tears building in her eyes. Her heart started to race and she covered her mouth. Armin sobbed loudly, "Eren Jaeger!!" Lorraine reeled in horror. Mikasa's face went pale. Her grey eyes went glassy. Armin continued, weeping, "These brave soldiers...they fulfilled their duties to the very end...and died valiantly on the field of battle!" Lorraine stumbled backwards, her heart pounding. She stared at Armin in shock. Jean said shakily, "Y-you can't be serious...! Squad 34 is basically gone...?" Armin sobbed uncontrollably, "I-I'm so sorry...Mikasa...Lorraine...! I-I should have died...not Eren...! I-I was too cowardly and weak to do a thing!" Lorraine let out a loud sob and collapsed to her knees, covering her mouth with her hand and trying to stifle her tears.

_"No...! No! Eren...! Not him! He...he can't be gone!"_  
  
Mikasa stood in stunned silence. Armin cried profusely, the rain soaking his hair and running down his face, mixing with his tears. Lorraine sat on her knees, unable to control her tears. As she was crying, Reiner walked over and sat next to her. She sat up and without thinking, wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, letting her head rest over his heart. She listened to the strong thumping of his heart and let the familiar warmth engulf her as he held her tightly. He stroked her long, dripping-wet hair, rocking gently from side to side as though he were comforting a small child.

"Armin."

Mikasa put her hand on his and said monotonously, "Calm down. Now's not the time to be getting emotional." He looked up at her. Lorraine lifted her head. The whole squad was watching as Mikasa urged Armin to his feet and drew her blades. She walked through the group and said calmly, but with clear intention in her voice, "Marco. If we eliminate the Titans that are currently swarming HQ, we can replenish our supplies and scale the wall. Is that correct?" Marco stammered nervously, "Well, y-yeah, but...but, even with your help, there are just too many--"

" _I_ can do it."

The rain began to slow. Mikasa turned. Lorraine stood up, shaking herself from Reiner's embrace, and said, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket, "Mikasa!? L-look, this is no time to be reckless--" Mikasa interrupted, "I am strong. A lot stronger than any of you cowards."

_"Mikasa...? What the hell has gotten into you...?"_

Mikasa continued, holding her blade skyward, " _I_ have the power to annihilate _all_ of the Titans! Even if I have to go it alone!" Lorraine ran towards her and shouted, "Mikasa! Stop it! You _can't_ take them alone and you know it!" Mikasa said coldly, "If I can't, then I'll die. It's as simple as that." Lorraine protested, "That's what I'm afraid of! I don't want to lose you!!" Mikasa continued, "But, if I win, I'll live. The only way to win is to fight!" She turned and said, "Lorraine, it's your decision. If you want to follow me, then do so. Otherwise, stay here with the rest of these cowards." She pulled the trigger and sped off. Lorraine scoffed. Jean muttered, "Damn. Your way with words is disappointing. I can't believe she considered that motivational." He stood up and shouted at the other Cadets, "Hey! Losers! Since when were we taught to let our comrades fight alone!?" Lorraine wiped her eyes on her sleeve once again. The sun was beginning to peek through the thick, grey clouds, letting beams of light through the air and onto the gloomy city of Trost.

"He's right! Do you want to end up being known as cowards?! Come on! Let's go after her!"

Sasha added to the string of insults, drawing her blades and shouting, "Come on, you bunch of chickens!! Let's get going!!" Reiner sighed and his mouth turned up into a smirk. Marco sighed, "Alright...I guess we're doing this." Lorraine announced hurriedly, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go after her!" She ran to the edge, turned, and said loudly, "Try to avoid fighting! Save your blades and gas!" The group nodded and took off together, cheering loudly. Jean flew alongside Lorraine and Armin and said under his breath, "Man, Mikasa's incredible! How does she move so fast--" Armin interrupted, "No. She's using too much gas! She'll run out any minute now at this rate!" Mikasa was elegant, slicing through Titans quickly and gracefully. Blood sprayed into the air, raining down into the streets. Chunks of flesh fell to the ground, evaporating rapidly into clouds of hot steam. In an instant, Mikasa's gas stream came to an utter halt, sending her tumbling down into the streets below. Armin shouted and flew in her direction.

"Armin, wait!!"

Lorraine growled and shouted, "Jean! Take the lead! I'm going to get Mikasa and Armin!" Jean argued, "No way! Lorraine, I'm not--"

"Jean! Did I stutter?!"

He grumbled and said, "Fine. Go on." Lorraine gave him a nod and flew off to catch up with Armin and Connie, who had gone after Armin.


	12. Chapter 10

Lorraine, Armin, and Connie rounded a corner and spotted Mikasa standing down in the streets below, holding a tiny portion of her ODM blade in her hands, ready to attack, two 15-meter Titans on either side of her. As she let out a screeching battle cry, the three landed on the rooftop. Lorraine's heart skipped a beat when the Titan behind her charged forward. Her eyes widened and she screamed frantically, "Mikasa!! _Look out_!!!"

Lorraine gasped. Armin's jaw dropped. Connie stood on the rooftop, stunned. Mikasa was thrown backwards by the impact of the giant's foot on the ground near her. Lorraine was left breathless.

"Wh-what...the hell...?"

The Titan, which had long, black hair, was ramming its foot into the head and neck of the other, rather rotund Titan. Blood was thrown onto the ground and nearby walls with every impact. Mikasa lay on the ground, her grey eyes fixed on the scene unfolding before her. Lorraine's legs felt like they might give out as she watched the clearly Abnormal Titan deliver the final blow.

_"No way...! This can't be happening...! A Titan fighting another Titan?! Please tell me I'm dreaming!"_

Armin pulled his triggers and zipped down to grab Mikasa, bringing her up to the rooftop as another 15-meter joined the mix. The first Titan looked up at its adversary with an expression of pure rage. It let out a breath with a puff of steam escaping its lipless jaws. Mikasa and Armin landed up with Lorraine and Connie. Lorraine asked, "Oh, God, Mikasa, are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" Mikasa shook her head.

"No. I'm okay."

She looked up at the Titan. Lorraine followed suit. This Titan appeared to be much more muscular than most and he had striking blue-green eyes. He inhaled and opened his mouth, letting out a deafening roar.

_ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!_

The other retorted.

_AUUUUUGH!!!_

Their roars seemed to shake the entire city of Trost. The four watched in complete disbelief as the first Titan skillfully knocked the other to the ground and, before it could stand, stomped directly on the nape of its neck, crushing its weak point. Armin stammered, "I-it finished the other one off...?" Lorraine finally collapsed and muttered, "I-it knew of the Titans' weak point...? I-it...it has intelligence...!" Connie roughly grabbed Lorraine's arm and yanked her off her knees.

"Great. It's intelligent! Duly noted! Now, what do you say we get the hell out of here before it notices us and decides it's hungry!?"

Mikasa grabbed Connie's shoulder, not taking her eyes off the Abnormal. She said, "No. That one has no reaction to us. Any other Titan would have surely turned on us by now. Not to mention...this one seems to grasp the concept of hand-to-hand combat." Lorraine shuddered and said, still looking at the Abnormal as she warily turned her back, "Alright. Let's get back to HQ as soon as possible--" Armin grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Mikasa's completely out of gas! I don't have much, but if we hurry and switch yours with mine, then you guys can make it for sure."

The three protested as Armin knelt down, switching without giving her much of a choice. He said as he swiftly exchanged the gas tanks, "Just...use it carefully this time. Everyone's counting on you to pull us through this mess." Lorraine reached and grabbed the hem of Mikasa's jacket sleeve delicately. Mikasa sighed.

"I-I'm so sorry...I...I took off with no sense of responsibility for everyone's lives...for a moment there, I had even...I had even given up. I almost threw my own life away. I didn't even think about Lorraine in that moment. I-I was just...."

Lorraine said, looking up into her sister's eyes, "It's alright, Mikasa. I know you're upset about Eren...w-we all are." Mikasa said strongly, "I'm so sorry, Lo. I-I didn't even think how it would affect you." Lorraine smiled sweetly.

"Mika. Just promise me you'll be more careful from now on."

Mikasa smiled softly and nodded. Finally, Armin said, "Alright. Your Mobility Gear still works and I've given you all of my blades. I-I do have one request, though." He held one of Mikasa's tiny blades and said, "I-I just want you to leave me this one. I-it's just...I'd rather this be my end than being eaten alive...." Lorraine started, "A-Armin--" Mikasa simply grabbed the blade out of his hand and tossed it off the rooftop into the street below. Armin muttered, "Wh-what're you...?" Mikasa knelt down and said, "We are not leaving you." Armin looked up at her, surprised.

"I've never heard of a Titan fighting, much less killing, another Titan before...but I felt something. I felt a faint glimmer of hope. Because what I saw looked like the manifestation of humanity's rage."

Lorraine looked back over her shoulder at the Abnormal, who looked up at the now brilliantly sunlit sky and let out another bloodcurdling roar. Mikasa said, grabbing Armin's wrist, "Let's go." She took off, followed by Connie and Lorraine, but Armin glanced back and shouted, yanking his hand from Mikasa's grip, "Wait! Hold on! I have an idea. Only you three can do it, so I want to leave the decision up to you." The group skidded to a halt and turned to listen. Armin explained, "I...I know it sounds completely insane, but...wh-what if we could use that Titan to our advantage?" Connie snapped, "No way! _Use_ him!?" Lorraine punched Connie in the arm and said, "Shut up and listen!" Mikasa said calmly, "Like fighting fire with fire?" Armin nodded and said, "Exactly. I mean, it attacks other Titans, but shows no interest in us. I'm wondering if we might be able to lead it to the supply building. If he can take out the Titans swarming HQ, we just might have a chance!" Connie said, still flabbergasted, "L-lead it!? How the hell do you think you're gonna control that thing!?" Lorraine looked back at the Titan. It had moved onto another group of Titans nearby.

"I'm not sure, but I wonder if it's fighting on instinct."

Armin nodded. He said, "That's a good thought, Lorraine. If that is the case, if we were to take out the Titans around it, it _should_ go and look for other Titans. That would lead it directly to HQ." Connie said, "N-no way! You're all nuts! We can't risk our necks for some hopeful guess!!" Mikasa said, "It's the best guess we've got." Armin added, "And if this works, we could get rid of all the Titans that are attacking HQ in one fell swoop!" Mikasa nodded and said, "It seems worth trying. It's better to take the risk than to wait for our inevitable deaths. I'm willing to go with Armin's idea." Lorraine said, her brows furrowed in a look of determination, "Me, too. Let's give it a shot." Connie was still in disbelief.

"All three of you are _insane_! So, basically, we're going to _recruit_ a _Titan_!?"

Mikasa stated blankly, "Yes." Connie sighed. He said under his breath, "Man if we fail, we'll be laughingstocks." Lorraine cut in, "But if we succeed, everyone survives." There was a long pause. The Titan's roars echoed far. Connie finally groaned and said reluctantly, "Alright, fine. Let's just go for it!" Lorraine said, drawing her blades, "Alright. Mikasa and I will worry about the Titans. Connie, take Armin." Armin began to argue, but before he could say anything, Connie picked him up and they all began flying towards HQ. Lorraine flipped one of her blades to hold it in the reverse direction it was meant to be held and together, she and Mikasa picked off Titans one-by-one. Lorraine couldn't help but keep her eyes on the Titan the entire flight back to HQ.

_"Armin, you insane son of a bitch...I certainly hope this works...."_

Meanwhile, back at HQ, Jean and the rest of the Cadets crashed through the windows. They tumbled in one after the other until what remained of Squad 29 had managed to reach the safety of the supply building. Jean stood up and muttered, running his hands through his hair in frustration, "Damn...! How many of us made it? How many good soldiers died because of my leadership?" He turned with a start, hearing a small noise beside him. He growled. Some of the soldiers whom he knew were stationed there had hidden under a small barricade of desks. He grabbed the male soldier's jacket, yanking him roughly out of hiding, and punched him squarely in the jaw. Marco ran and grabbed his shoulders, holding him back.

"Jean! Stop it! That's enough!!"

Jean roared, "You bastards!! You abandoned us!! People are _dead_ because you guys abandoned your posts!!" The girl came out of hiding to help out her comrade, whose lip had been cut and was now dripping blood down his chin. She cried, "Please! You have to understand! The Titans overran the supply room! Th-there wasn't anything we could do!!" Jean struggled against Marco's firm grip and snapped at her, "It's _your_ job to deal with it!!" Reiner turned around to look out of the window. He heard something. It was kind of a whooshing sound. His eyes focused on an incoming Titan that had managed to climb up the supply building and had raised its arm, ready to attack.

"Hit the deck!!!"

The Titan's fist's impact broke through the side of the building and it peered inside, seeing the small army of soldiers starting to panic. Another Titan had joined it. The soldiers started to panic. They ran frantically, attempting to get downstairs as fast as possible. Jean cursed under his breath, "Damn...! There are too many people all in one place...! They could sense us...! It's too late, now--" His eyes widened. In a split second, another Titan slammed its fist into the other's face. A light spritz of blood escaped the Titan's mouth as it was thrown back down into the streets below. As Jean watched, unsure of what to think, he heard the sound of cables retracting. He gasped.

"M-Mikasa...? You're alive!"

Jean ran to them, followed by Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner. Jean asked, "How did you all...?" Lorraine said, "We'll explain later! For now, we have to worry about the supply room!" Reiner cut in, "Yeah. Supposedly the supply room was overrun by Titans, but I'm not sure of the details." Jean said, "Hold up, guys, we've got a little problem," he pointed at the Abnormal, "How do you think we're gonna take _that_ one out!?" Armin said swiftly and surely, "It's alright! That Titan has no interest in us! We can use it to our advantage! Let's go!" As Armin, Lorraine, Connie, and Mikasa ran past them towards the supply room, Jean grabbed Mikasa's wrist and asked, "Wait! _Use_ it!? Y-you mean to tell me that an Abnormal just shows up with a bloodlust for his own kind and no interest in humans and you are _totally fine with that_!?" Mikasa nodded and said, "We're going to let it continue its rampage here for as long as possible. It's the best strategy we've got right now, so we might as well use it." Reiner's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked down at the Abnormal. Annie turned and ran to follow Lorraine.

"Marco," Armin shouted as they ran down the stairs, "I've got a plan! I need any kind of guns that we have stored away down here! The Military Police has got to have some here just in case of an emergency, right?!" Marco nodded and announced, "You heard him!" Bertholdt nodded and went with some of the other soldiers to search for firearms. Lorraine said quietly, "I hope you've got a plan." Armin sighed and said quietly, "I do. I just...I hope it works...."

"Armin! Over here!"

Marco and the others managed to find and bring over two large wooden crates filled with rifles. He stated, uncertainty lacing his voice, "You were right. They belong to the MPs." Reiner picked one up, handed it to Bertholdt, and muttered, "Damn things are covered in dust." He blew on the one he was holding, sending a small, grey dust cloud into the air of the dimly lit room. Bertholdt asked in a low voice, "Armin. Are you sure buckshot is what you want us to use? I mean, will guns even work against Titans?" Armin said flatly, grabbing and smoothing out an old blueprint of the supply room, "They're better than nothing." He turned to the young woman who had been stationed in the supply building before.

"Michaela. How many Titans have invaded the supply room?"

The girl, Michaela, said shakily, "I-I counted seven. All around three or four meters tall." Armin nodded and said calmly, "Then this much firepower should do the trick." He took a deep breath and said, "Right. First, we'll use the lift to lower a group of people from the center ceiling." Lorraine leaned on the table next to Armin with one hand. Armin continued, "Then, they will fire their weapons at the faces of all seven Titans simultaneously, blinding them. That will give us an opening for seven of us to attack." Lorraine felt a warm, rough hand fall next to hers, brushing it gently. Looking up beside her, she saw that Reiner was there. She smiled a little, but turned her attention back to Armin, ignoring the warmth rising to her face. Mikasa said, "So, seven people will have to slay all seven Titans at once." Annie added, "In other words, this plan requires perfect timing." Armin nodded.

"That's right. It'll be up to seven of the most physically fit and capable soldiers we have here."

He looked around at the group and stated calmly, "I want Mikasa, Reiner, Annie, Lorraine, Bertholdt, Sasha, and Jean to take the rafters. When the rest of us have blinded them, you will jump down and slash their napes. The rest of us will be part of the Weapons Squad." Armin looked up at Marco and said, "Marco, I would like you to be the Weapons Squad leader." Marco nodded. Armin sighed, turning to the Attack Squad, "I'm sorry for placing everyone's lives on your shoulders...." Mikasa said softly, "It's okay, Armin. If we fail, we die. The risk is the same regardless of who goes." Armin looked up at her, then back to the blueprints.

"Still. I-I can't help but wonder if this idea is really our best strategy...?"

Marco said confidently, "It's the best we've got. We're out of time and options. All we can do now is give it our all." Lorraine said enthusiastically, "It'll be fine, Armin. You've always had a knack for making the right decisions, after all." Armin looked up, about to say something, but was interrupted by Bertholdt, who announced, "The lift's ready! The guns, too! They're all loaded!" He picked them up and helped Reiner pass them out. Mikasa said, "Armin. Just trust yourself. You've got this." Lorraine grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring nod. The blonde boy just stared into her amber eyes. She smiled and walked off.

"Are we almost ready?"

Marco stood at the front, holding two rifles in his hands. The group collectively nodded and started to make their way down the stairs. As they all walked together down to the supply room, where the plan was meant to take place, Sasha said, "Do you really think we can take out all the Titans without our ODM gear?" Reiner confidently answered, "Sure! These Titans are only around three or four meters tall. Targeting their vitals should be a cinch." Armin reminded the Squads, "Regardless of their size, a Titan's vitals still go from the back of the head to the nape of the neck. One meter high and ten centimetres across." Reiner added, holding his ODM blade skyward, "Hell, if all else fails, you can just shove one of these up their asses. That's the other weak spot." Connie exclaimed, "Wait, what!? I've never heard about that one!" Annie sighed, "This is the first I've heard of it, too." Lorraine chuckled. Jean, through stifled laughter, said, "Knock it off, Reiner. You really want your last words to be an ass joke?"

_"Last words, huh? I have faith in Armin's plan. I know we'll all make it out of here and over the wall. I just know it."_

Marco stood outside the door to the lift, ushering the Weapons Squad into the rather small space. Lorraine and the rest of the Attack Squad slipped onto the rafters and quietly took their positions, careful not to attract the attention of the seven lumbering Titans. Lorraine's breath was shaky as she crawled cautiously to her corner, blades drawn. She crouched not too far from Sasha, who looked intensely focused and ready to attack at any moment. She watched as the lift was slowly lowered down into the supply room. Armin was heard muttering under his breath, "Good. Their numbers haven't increased. Proceed." Lorraine took a deep breath to calm her nerves. The Titans all turned their attention to the group of soldiers. Lorraine's orange-coloured eyes were locked onto the Titans and all she could do was pray that they took the bait.

Hearts raced. Lorraine gasped lightly. They all took the bait.

Tensions were high throughout the room.

Marco said quietly, adjusting his grip on the trigger, "Steady...."

"Fire!!"

Gunshots rang out. The supply room was filled with the smell of gunpowder. Flashes of light went off in rapid succession. All seven of the Titans reeled, blinded by the bullets. In the same instant, the seven Cadets leaped from the rafters and sliced through the back of each Titan's necks. Lorraine flipped her blade and spun herself around, spraying blood into the air as she successfully took out the Titan. One by one, the Titans fell until only one remained. Sasha whimpered and backed away from the approaching Titan. Reiner looked back and shouted, "Shit! Sasha missed!!"

"I-I...I'm sorry...f-for sneaking up...a-and...!"

The Titan lunged at her and she rolled quickly out of the way, letting out a loud shriek. Connie leaped into action and shouted, "Don't even _think_ about it, you monster!!" He leaped, attacking the Titan that had landed face-first into the ground. Sasha screeched, throwing herself onto him, "Connie!!! You saved my life! I owe you big time!!" Connie helped her up and said, "You alright?" Sasha nodded frantically. Mikasa said, "Come on. Let's all refuel and get going."

The Cadets' cheers echoed through the large, empty room as they rushed to refuel and resupply. Lorraine asked gently, a grin plastered onto her face as she sat with Armin and refilled her gas canisters, "Armin? Hey. How are you feeling?" Armin smiled.

"H-honestly...pretty good. I-I can't believe that worked...."

She chuckled happily and said, "Tch. Of course it worked. It was a brilliant plan and what's more? _You_ were the one who thought of it!" Armin smiled. Mikasa walked over, having finished refuelling, and sat next to Lorraine. Lorraine said, looking down at her gas canisters, listening for a moment to the hissing of the tank refilling, "Mikasa, I...I miss him. I know it's only been a few hours or so, but--" Mikasa wrapped her arms tightly and lovingly around Lorraine for the first time in what seemed like forever. Lorraine's eyes were wide with surprise. Mikasa said softly, "I miss him, too...but we have to keep going. We have to keep fighting." Lorraine nodded, choking back her tears.

Up on the rooftop, Cadets were preparing to scale the wall. Many had already left, but there were a few who had stayed behind to make sure everyone got out safely. Lorraine and Mikasa joined the group and were about to get going, when Lorraine noticed Mikasa. She was staring wide-eyed at the berzerk Abnormal.

The Titan growled and snarled, struggling against multiple others that were latched onto his limbs and torso. They bit off chunks of flesh, sending steam up into the air and blood splattering onto the ground. The berserk Titan let out a loud roar, straining its muscles in an attempt to escape.

"Wait," Armin said, "That Titan...th-they're eating it...?" Jean looked down and asked, "Hang on...why isn't it regenerating?" Lorraine said with a hint of sadness in her tone, "I wonder...is it unable to regenerate?" Armin sighed, "I kind of thought that...just maybe...if we could somehow figure out what's up with that one, it might have been able to help humanity's cause."

"I agree."

Mikasa drew her blades and said, "If it gets eaten, we'll learn nothing." Reiner followed suit and said, "Alright. Then, let's get rid of the ones clinging to it and help keep it alive!" Jean yelped, "A-are you nuts!? We finally have a chance to get our asses out of this hell-hole and you want to risk your lives for a Titan!?" Lorraine pleaded, "But, what if there's a chance that Titan could become a valuable ally?" Annie said in her soft, but stern voice, "Yes. If we could get that Titan to join our ranks, it would certainly be a more powerful weapon than any cannon we have." Armin pointed and exclaimed, "Look! It's the--"

_ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!_

Before Armin could finish his sentence, the berserk Titan let out another ear-piercing, anger-fueled roar that seemed to make the very ground tremble and sprinted towards the Abnormal. It was the one that had eaten Thomas. The Berzerk Titan threw all the other ones off, seeming to do so with the greatest of ease, and leaped onto the Abnormal's weak point, sinking his teeth into the nape of its neck, killing it instantly. As the first fell, he made quick work of the other Titans around, leaving a massacre of Titan corpses and steam. Lorraine held her hands to her ears, quivering. Jean asked as the Titan finally fell to the ground, "Damn...what did you say about saving it...?" Reiner sighed.

"Looks like it's finished for good this time. Guess it's time to get going."

Jean sneered and grumbled through gritted teeth, "As if that...that _monster_ could ever be our ally. A Titan's a Titan--" Jean turned around to see everyone gaping, looking down at the disintegrating Abnormal. As the steam cleared, a gasp was heard from Mikasa, followed by the sound of her cables being shot out. Lorraine just stood there on the rooftop, watching in disbelief as Mikasa ran down to where Eren was slowly emerging from the Titan's weak point.

_"No way. It...it's not possible.... Eren...?"_

Mikasa held Eren close to her, letting out a few sobs before wailing uncontrollably. Tears were streaming down her face. Lorraine collapsed to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes as Reiner and Armin shot down to help get Eren and Mikasa up to the rooftop.

_"How...how is this even possible...? What the hell happened to you...?"_

Mikasa was holding Eren and crying. Lorraine sat on the ground, tears streaming down her face and landing on her knees. She simply couldn't find the strength to speak. Eren was alive. How? Armin knelt down and grabbed Eren's hand. He started crying, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. Jean stared at the group, then looked back over the edge at the destruction down below.

"No way.... D-does that mean...Eren...Eren did all of this...?"


	13. Chapter 11

The sun was beginning to set, casting a warm orange glow over the world while Lorraine and Mikasa hoisted Eren over Wall Rose, draping his arms over their shoulders. He was unconscious, but he occasionally let out a groan. Armin asked as they gently lowered themselves down the wall and onto the ground, "How do you think this happened? Has he always...y-you know...?" Lorraine sighed, looking at her friend's sleeping face. Mikasa said softly, "We should worry about getting him to safety first. We'll ask questions later." Lorraine grunted, struggling to hold Eren's dead weight, "She's right. We have to...make sure he's okay--" She gasped. Mikasa and Armin both looked up. The group was suddenly surrounded by Garrison soldiers.

_"Oh no! What do we do now? They'll never let us go!"_

"I'll kill them all."

Lorraine's eyes widened apprehensively as she and Armin gaped at Eren. Mikasa froze in her place for a moment. Eren's eyes were half-lidded and he had a horrific grin on his face. His smile faded as he began to realize the situation. Lorraine asked, gently hitting his cheek, "Eren? Eren, are you okay?" Armin asked frantically, "Can you move? Please, Eren! Tell them everything you know! I-I'm sure they'll understand!" Eren asked, confused, "Armin? Lorraine? Wh-where are we?" Whispers fluttered around from the army of Garrison soldiers.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. He said he's gonna kill us all."

"I know. I heard it, too."

"I'll bet he wants to eat us!"

Mikasa stood up and stood defensively in front of her sister and her friends. Eren looked around, still not sure what was happening. He asked shakily, "Wh-what are they talking about? A-are they pointing their blades at us?! B-but those are for taking out Titans! Why are they looking at us like that? Wh-what's going on!?" Lorraine tightened her grip on his body as she looked back up at Mikasa and the Garrison. Armin knelt beside Eren, holding his other arm and supporting his weight. A light breeze stirred up the dust around them while Garrison Regiment Commander Kitz Woermann shouted, "Cadets Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Lorraine Ackerman, and Armin Arlert! You have committed an act of treason! Whether you live or die depends solely on your actions here and now! Don't try anything funny or attempt to move from where you stand! If you do, we _will_ blast you to bits immediately and without hesitation!" Lorraine's amber eyes darted from soldier to soldier fearfully. Each one had both Titan-killing blades drawn and all the sharp blades were aimed directly at the four kids.

"Now," Commander Woermann shouted, "This is a direct question! Answer truthfully! Are you a human or a Titan!?" Lorraine began to protest, but Eren interrupted, "I-I'm sorry, Sir, but I...I-I don't understand!" Commander Woermann said skeptically, "Feigning innocence won't help you, Monster!! Now answer the question before we blast you to bits!" Eren gasped and looked around, panicking. Woermann explained, "Listen! A great many people witnessed the moment you appeared from inside the body of a Titan!!" Eren's blue-green eyes shimmered.

"We've allowed an unknown being to infiltrate Wall Rose! Even _if_ you are a member of the Cadets as sanctioned by the King, it is well within my authority to eliminate any and all threats as quickly as possible! The Armoured Titan that took down Wall Maria could very well appear at any moment now!! Hell, for all we know, you could simply be a distraction!"

Mikasa furrowed her brows and gritted her teeth. Woermann continued, "Even as we speak, the very survival of humanity is at stake! Do you understand?! We simply cannot afford to waste any more time or manpower on you; however, I _will_ take you down with high explosives if I must!" A female soldier with short, silvery-white hair and round, wire-framed glasses said something quietly to the Garrison Commander. She was too quiet for anyone to hear, but Mikasa stepped forward aggressively.

"My specialty is rendering flesh. If anyone doubts me, then I invite you to step forward. I will gladly demonstrate my technique for you."

Lorraine growled lightly. The white-haired woman turned to Commander Woermann once again, speaking quietly to him. Eren snapped, "Hey! Mikasa! Armin! What's going on!? Lorraine?" Armin said sharply, "Hey, Mikasa! Attacking people won't help us! We have nowhere to go inside the Wall--" Mikasa cut him off, "I don't care. I won't let anyone kill Eren." Lorraine said, "Mikasa, I know you want to protect Eren, but let's just try and talk it out!" Armin agreed with Lorraine, "Yes. None of them truly understand the situation! That's why fear is spreading among them like wildfire!" Commander Woermann turned back to them and shouted, "I'll ask you one last time! What are you really?!" Lorraine stared out of the corner of her eyes. Mikasa adjusted her grip on her blades. Armin held his breath. Silence. Eren took a deep breath.

"I'm human!!"

After another long silence, Woermann raised his hand slowly to the sky. He said in a low voice, "I see. Don't take this personally. This is simply how it has to be. Not a single person in this world can actually prove their own innocence." Lorraine and Mikasa reacted instantly. Mikasa ran back and grabbed Armin. Lorraine clutched Eren as the group started sprinting away as Woermann gave the signal to fire the cannons.

Lorraine felt herself hit the ground. A flash of bright orange lightning blinded her, leaving her vision dark and clouded.

_"No. Wait."_

She looked around, rubbing her eyes. It wasn't her vision. It was the air around her. She looked around. Dust and steam filled the air, swirling and spiralling around them. She looked up and saw what appeared to be a giant skeleton. Armin looked up, trembling in fear. Mikasa knelt next to Lorraine and offered her hand. Eren was nowhere in sight.

"N-no...no way..." Armin stammered, "I-I can't.... What...happened...? I-I remember hearing the cannon--" Mikasa interrupted, keeping her voice steady as though this was all a normal occurrence, "Eren protected us. For now, that's all we need to know." Lorraine sat on her knees in stunned silence, just holding Mikasa's hands. She looked down at the ground and gasped lightly, letting go of one of Mikasa's hands and reaching down.

_"Bellflowers...? Only inside the skeleton...?"_

She picked one of them and brought it up to her nose, just as she used to. She sighed and held it close to her heart. Eren called to them, running around into the skeleton, "Hey! Are you three okay?!" Lorraine stood up, ran to him, grabbing him by the arm roughly, and said, "Eren! What the hell is going on!?" Eren winced in pain.

"Ow! I-I don't know, but it's already beginning to vaporize! Now, let me go! That hurts!!"

Lorraine gasped and let go. Eren said sternly, "While we have the chance, we should run away!" Armin said, "Hang on! I can't tell if they're watching and waiting or if they're in a daze, but the Garrison Regiment isn't showing any signs of activity at the moment." Mikasa looked in the Garrison's direction and said, "I'm sure that as soon as the dust and steam clears out, they'll launch another attack. Not only that, but after seeing what happened, I don't think we'll have a chance of reasoning with them." Eren gasped suddenly.

"I remember something, now. The basement. My dad's basement!"

Armin opened his mouth to say something, but Eren continued, "My dad said that everything would make sense if I were to go there! He's also the reason this happened to me! I think if I get to the basement, I may figure out what the Titans are, too!" Mikasa took his hand gently. Eren snapped, "Damn it! Why did he keep it a secret!?" He growled and gripped Mikasa's hand.

"H-hundreds...no...thousands of Scouts have died just trying to get that information! It's the only hope humanity has and he just kept it tucked away, hidden right under our noses!"

Lorraine said, "E-Eren...I'm sure he had his reasons--" Eren shouted, "What the hell was he thinking!? And where has he been these past five years?!" Mikasa said, snapping him out of his confused rambling, "Eren! We have more important things to worry about right now." Eren sighed.

"I'm getting out of here."

Lorraine protested, "And where do you think you're going!?" Armin asked, surprised, "How!?" Eren looked down at his hand and said, "Anywhere will do for now. Then I'll make my way over the wall and back to Shiganshina after I change into a Titan again. I'm not entirely sure how I'll do it, but I know I can." Armin asked quietly, "How do you know that?" Eren shrugged and said, "I don't know. It's kind of like how I can't explain how I move my arm. Just now, my mind unconsciously focused on stopping the cannonball." Armin said, "I see. That's why the Titan body decayed so quickly; it only had the capabilities and endurance to carry out that particular task." Eren nodded.

"Yeah. Next time, I'll be an even stronger one! A 15-meter Titan-killer like before!"

Mikasa said, cutting him off, "Eren. Your nose is bleeding." Eren wiped the red stream of blood from his upper lip on his sleeve. Lorraine added, "You look pale and your breathing is ragged." Armin said, "Transforming like that must have really taken its toll on your body." Eren snapped at them, "My health isn't important right now. Look. I have two ideas in mind. You three can get through this alive if you stop trying to protect me. I've already caused you enough trouble as it is, so I should go it alone from here on out." Armin, Mikasa, and Lorraine protested simultaneously.

"Y-you can't be serious, Eren!"

"You can't go by yourself!"

"I'm coming with you."

Eren said firmly, "No. I can't have you guys getting hurt." Mikasa said, "If I can't keep up, you don't have to worry about me." Eren snapped at her, "Mikasa, I've told you before: I'm not your little brother, so stop treating me like a kid!!" Mikasa sighed, hurt.

"Eren Jaeger!! You keep shooting us down when we're only trying to help you!"

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were shocked by Lorraine's outburst. Lorraine continued angrily, "Since we were kids, you've done nothing but refuse our help and act like a bratty child!! I know I haven't exactly been the nicest girl out there, but I've since learned the error of my ways." Eren put his hand on his cheek where Lorraine slapped him. Lorraine folded her arms, but before she could say anything, he said, "Hang on. I said I have two ideas, remember?" Lorraine scowled at him, listening. He said, "For the moment, the Garrison isn't showing any signs of launching the next assault. If they were, I'm sure Mikasa would've sensed it faster than any of us would with her cat-like senses." Armin nodded and said, "Assuming they reload in the shortest time possible, I'd guess we have about thirty more seconds." Eren said, "Right. Armin, I leave the choice up to you." Armin looked up at him, his blue eyes wide with surprise.

"M-me?"

Eren explained, "Look, even I know how unrealistic this second plan is, but the best option would be to use this Titan ability in some kind of strategic way, under the military's direction. I know how crazy this sounds, but if you think you can convince the Garrison Regiment that I'm not a threat, I will put my faith in you and we'll go with that option. If you don't think you can do it, I'll go with the first idea as a last resort. You have about fifteen seconds left." Armin looked at Eren. His eyes were sincere.

"Can you do it, Armin? Whatever you choose, I will respect your decision."

Armin whimpered, "E-Eren? Why are you trusting me with such an important decision?" Eren stated calmly with a confident smile on his face, "Because even when things go awry, I know we can always trust you to make the right call. For example, that day five years ago, back in Shiganshina." Lorraine recalled the moment fondly, looking at Armin. Eren continued, "If you hadn't taken Lorraine to get Mr. Hannes for us, Mikasa and I wouldn't be here now."

A huge chunk of the skeleton fell to the ground, stirring up more dust and steam. Armin pondered for a moment, then stood up, plastering a brave expression on his face.

"I _will_ persuade them. I promise. Eren, I will need you to act as non-agressive as you can."

Armin turned and walked out into the cloud of dust.

The sound of Armin's gear hitting the ground rang out through the open expanse and his footsteps came to a stop. As the steam and dust cleared, Commander Woermann's voice was heard once again.

"Halt!! I see that monster has finally revealed his true form!!"

Lorraine watched in awe. Armin held his hands in the air and pleaded, "Eren is _not_ an enemy of humanity! We are willing to disclose everything we know! Just please, hear me out!!" She stepped closer to Eren's side, grabbing his upper arm protectively. Woermann argued, "Begging for your lives won't help you! He's revealed his true form for all to see! What more is there to say!? If you insist that he's not our enemy, then I ask you to provide proof! If you can't do that, then we'll have no choice but to eliminate the threat he poses!!" Armin shouted in protest, "You don't need any proof! This isn't about what we perceive him to be!" He hesitated for a moment, then continued.

"I understand that a great many people saw him! In that case, they must have seen the Titans swarming around him, too! The Titans see him just like they see us humans: as prey! That is an irrefutable fact, no matter how you look at it!!"

Murmers travelled through the crowd of soldiers.

"That's true."

"He's right."

"A Titan on our side?"

"He's got a point."

"That's crazy!"

Commander Woermann's eyes darted from soldier to soldier and his breath hitched in his throat as he shrieked nervously, "P-Prepare to attack!! D-don't be fooled by their tricks!! Their behaviour has always been beyond our understanding! I-it's entirely possible that they'd take on human form and use our language to fool us all!! W-we can't let them have their way any longer!!"

_"Oh, no! It didn't work! He's too frightened to think clearly! Armin, come back! We have to get the hell out of here before it's too late!"_

Armin looked back at the trio for a moment, then, instead of retreating, he gave a strong and powerful salute, bringing tears to Lorraine's glimmering eyes.

"I am a soldier!! I have dedicated my heart to the restoration of humanity, Sir! Nothing could make me prouder than dying for such a noble cause! If we were to use his Titan ability and combine it with what little manpower we have left, I believe we can do it! We can retake this city for humanity's glory and in what little time I have left to live, I will continue to advocate his strategic value!!!"

Armin's loud salute made the woman beside Woermann suggest, "S-Sir, I believe his words are worth considering--" Woermann interrupted, "Silence!! No matter how much they beg, they're still traitors!! The duty of a soldier is to dispose of those who violate the law!!" Armin gritted his teeth, holding his strong salute. Lorraine clapped her hands to her mouth. Mikasa readied her blade. Eren brought his thumb closer to his open jaw. As Commander Woermann raised his hand skyward, he was grabbed by an old man in a Garrison uniform, preventing him from giving the signal.

"Alright, Commander Woermann, that's quite enough. I see you're still as delicate as a fawn despite your size."

The white-haired woman stammered, "C-Commander Pyxis! What're you--" Commander Pyxis interrupted, letting go of the shaking Commander's arm and gesturing towards Armin, who was still standing tall, trembling and gritting his teeth.

"Rico, can you not see this young man's splendid salute? I've only just arrived, but not to worry. I've been filled in on the situation."

He turned his attention back to Commander Woermann and said, "Now then, I'm putting you in charge of the reinforcements, Commander. Something tells me we ought to hear these kids out." Armin collapsed to his knees with a heavy sigh of relief. Lorraine ran to Armin's side and cheered, "You did it! I knew you could, Armin!" She hugged him tightly as Eren and Mikasa joined them. They all looked up at the old Garrison Commander, who knelt down in front of Armin.

"Cadets, what are your names?"

Each introduced themselves, standing and saluting.

"Cadet Armin Arlert, Sir."

"Mikasa Ackerman, Sir."

"Sir! Cadet Eren Jaeger."

"I'm Cadet Lorraine Ackerman, Sir."

He smiled, the grooves and wrinkles on his face giving him a warm expression. He smelled lightly of alcohol, but his actions were perfectly sober. He said in a gruff voice, "At ease. My name is Commander Dot Pyxis. Cadet Arlert, that was a fine salute you made there. You mentioned that this...what did you call it...? This 'Titan ability' that Eren possesses, it would be possible to retake the city. Did you truly believe that or was it just a desperate plea for your life?" Armin looked at Eren briefly, then said honestly, looking back up at Pyxis, "W-well, Sir, it was both. I was going to suggest that Eren, in his Titan form, could take that giant rock in the middle of the city and use it to block the destroyed entrance. I-I just came up with the idea on the spot in the hopes that they might see the potential in Eren's ability and how it might help to solve the situation humanity faces. I was, of course, desperate to survive and to protect my friends, too."

"'Desperate to survive', eh? There truly is nothing more credible than those words, Cadet Arlert. So, what do you say, Cadet Jaeger? Can you plug the hole?"

Eren stammered, "W-well, I'm...I'm not sure. At the moment, I know about as much about this as all of you do. I-I don't want to get everyone's hopes up and then--" Pyxis interrupted, "Oh, do forgive me, Cadet. I'm afraid that I asked the wrong question. What I meant to ask is this: _will_ you plug the hole?" Eren and the others looked up at Pyxis. Eren took a deep breath and said, "I'll do it. I don't know if I can plug the hole or not, but I _will_ do it. I have to!" Pyxis smiled and said, standing up, "Well said, my boy! Calling all staff officers! We have a plan to put together! Head to the top of the wall!" Armin stammered nervously, "W-wait a second! Y-you can't be serious, Sir! It was just an idea I came up with on the spot!" Pyxis smiled slyly and walked away. A Garrison woman with short, brown hair said calmly, "Don't worry. The Commander is envisioning something that we can't see yet. Our best bet is to follow his lead and don't doubt his decision." Armin nodded and the group walked together, headed up the wall to join the Garrison Regiment.


	14. Chapter 12

On top of Wall Rose, Lorraine sat on a large, wooden crate next to Armin, looking over the city of Trost, and said softly, "Hey. Great job back there." Armin smiled and said, "I...I didn't really think through what I was going to say. I-I just kind of...improvised." Her lips curled up into a gentle smile and she reached up, brushing a lock of hair out of his eye. He chuckled and said, "It's funny, isn't it? When you're fighting for the people you care about most, you seem...unstoppable. Like you can do anything." She sighed and said, clasping her hands and resting her elbows on her knees, "Yeah. I know."

_"It's like when the Colossal Titan first reappeared. I had to get everyone out of there safely. I just acted without thinking. Look where that got me. Running my first operation as a squad leader."_

Armin let out a small sigh. He asked, "Are you okay?" Lorraine nodded and said, "Yeah. I guess so." He said, standing up and adjusting his jacket, "Looks like Pyxis is about to make his announcement." Lorraine stood up and said, "Right. Let's go."

Pyxis stepped to the edge of the wall and cleared his throat. Lorraine stood next to Mikasa and Armin, listening intently and watching the elderly Commander in awe. He took a breath and in a voice that seemed to travel for miles, said, "ATTENTION!!" There were Cadets and Garrison soldiers gathered down in the streets below, including many of the group's friends. Pyxis continued, "I will now explain the details of the Trost Recovery Operation! The objective of this operation is to seal the hole in the destroyed gate. As for the means by which we will do so, let me beging by introducing this young man: Eren Jaeger of the 104th Cadet Corps." Muttering and whispering began down below, but was cut short by Pyxis.

"He is the successful result of our top-secret Titan-based experimentation, able to fabricate and control a Titan's body at will."

Lorraine turned to Mikasa and said, "Hey, Mikasa. I know it's a bit late to ask, but...do you think he can really do it?" Mikasa said surely, "Yes. I believe he can." Lorraine looked at Mikasa's face, then back at Eren, who stood tall in a proud salute, the wind tossing his chestnut hair about.

_"How can we be so certain of his success? I mean, what if he can't do it? What then?"_

"In his Titan form," Pyxis elaborated, "He will lift that giant rock near the front gate and carry it to the destroyed gate, sealing the hole once and for all. As for you recruits, your job is simple: defend Eren Jaeger from the other Titans while he carries the rock." Armin suddenly had a thought and turned around, swiftly walking back to where the officers stood, discussing the plan. Lorraine watched as he pointed and spoke inaudibly to her.

_"He's matured a lot in such a short time. I'm glad to see him believing in himself."_

After some time, the crowd below erupted into frightened chatter and many started running away out of fear. Lorraine and Mikasa looked at each other nervously. Commander Woermann's distinctly shrill voice was heard, "Don't you go anywhere, traitors! I'll execute you all here and now!!" Pyxis shouted, cutting off Woermann, "By _my_ order, anyone who wishes to leave will _not_ be charged with treason!" Silence fell over the expanse of soldiers.

"Those who have seen a Titan first-hand will not be expected to face them again. Whomever this applies to, you may leave with my blessing! Additionally, anyone with family or loved ones they would spare from the trauma may also leave! We will continue to recognize your service! Thank you and good luck!"

Several minutes passed. Down below, the soldiers gradually made their decisions. Though a few left, the majority of them stayed in the end. Pyxis smirked and said, "Now, let us discuss four years ago. Namely, the operation to retake Wall Maria. I'm sure this goes without saying, but while we called it a 'recovery operation', it was, in reality, just a way to dispose of the unemployed masses that the government couldn't support." Lorraine glanced at Armin, who had returned to her side. He looked down at his feet, but she put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"The reason no one has spoken out about it is that sending the unemployed masses out is what has allowed us to survive inside these cramped walls. All of humanity, including myself, is guilty. The only reason conflict never arose is simply that Wall Maria's citizens were the minority. But, think about our current situation: if Wall Rose falls, humanity will lose much more than 20 percent of its population! Wall Sina and the Interior would be completely unable to support even half of the people still alive."

In that moment, the white-haired soldier said from behind them, "Cadets Mikasa and Lorraine Ackerman, you will both be a part of the Elite Squad." Both girls saluted and said, "Roger!" Finishing his speech, Pyxis said, "If we humans go extinct, it won't be because we were eaten by Titans. It will be because we killed each other. We simply cannot afford to die anymore! I request that you lay down your lives here for a noble cause!" A roaring salute echoed out below and Pyxis turned back towards his three Elite soldiers. Eren turned towards them and said, letting out a sigh of relief, "Wow. That was something." Armin apologized, "Oh, Eren. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to force this whole thing onto your shoulders like this." Eren smiled and said, giving the blonde a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "I already told you, you have the ability to make the right choices. I have faith in that." Armin smiled. Mikasa began, "Eren, I really think I should--" Eren said harshly, cutting her off, "Mikasa, don't even think about it. Now's not the time--"

"Cadets Ackerman," one of the elite soldiers said, interrupting their quarrel, "It's time to join the Elite Squad." Lorraine turned and said, "Roger." Mikasa turned to go with her, but before following along, she said softly, "See you, Armin. Eren, don't die. You hear me?" Eren nodded.

"Yeah. You, too. All of you guys, stay safe."

Armin smiled and Lorraine gave Eren a wink before she ran off. Mikasa followed closely and the girls eventually split up towards their designated positions. Lorraine nestled into one of the crevices of a rooftop next to the white-haired soldier, Rico Brzenska. Mikasa was positioned next to Captain Ian Dietrich, but she stood close to the edge of the roof nearest the giant stone in the middle of town. Everyone's eyes were locked onto the boulder. A huge flash of lightning struck, lighting up the center of the city, signalling the start of the new operation. Lorraine grunted and shot a green smoke flare up into the darkening orange sky. Eren's Titan let out a loud roar. Lorraine furrowed her brows as she and Mikasa exchanged glances from across the alley, but Lorraine's face quickly changed to one of pure terror and shock. She shrieked, "Mika!! Look out--"

Eren's eyes were glowing green as he swung his giant fist at Mikasa, full force, just missing her as she swiftly dodged. She tumbled onto the rooftop. Lorraine gasped and shouted, "Mikasa! Are you alright?! Mikasa!!" Mikasa brought her fingertips to her cheek where there was a small stream of blood from a deep cut, then nodded. She pulled her ODM Gear triggers, launching herself towards Eren, latching onto a lock of his long, black hair, hanging in front of his face. She started pleading with Eren.

"Hey! Eren! Don't you recognize me!? It's me! Mikasa! Your family!!"

Ian yelled, "Ackerman! Get away from him!" Eren's muscles tensed as he swung his enormous fist at her once again, narrowly missing her, but hitting himself squarely in the face. He roared in agony as his jaw flew from its socket, spraying thick, red blood onto the street below. Mikasa landed roughly onto a nearby rooftop. Lorraine heard big, thudding footsteps approaching, so she turned and sprinted in their direction, ignoring Rico.

"Ackerman! Get back here! Ackerman!!"

Lorraine drew her blades and leaped off the roof. She managed to spot a smaller Abnormal jumping along the rooftops with unusually great agility in Eren's direction. Moving quickly, she flipped her right-hand blade backwards, spiralling down and cutting a huge chunk of flesh from its nape, defeating it in a single strike. She felt hot drops on her face, which evaporated as she flew off, spotting Jean on the ground next to a Titan corpse. She landed on the ground next to him.

"Kierschtein! What's the situation?"

Jean explained, "There are too many! They're ignoring us and going straight for Eren! By the time we got to them, it was too late! Our Squad was compromised!" Lorraine cursed, "Shit. Fine. All we can do now is thin the herd as best as we can. We have to make sure as few of them as possible get to Eren or the Elite Squad." Jean nodded. Lorraine shot off once again, heading after another small Abnormal, bigger than the last one, but still not really that large. Her eyes locked onto it as it climbed up one of the walls, and she sliced through its hands, sending it tumbling down into the streets below where, to her surprise, Annie made a fatal cut to its nape.

"Annie!"

Annie and Lorraine landed on the rooftop together. Lorraine hugged her and said, "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay, Annie!" Annie said, brushing her blonde hair to the side as Lorraine let go of her, "Yes. Me, too. What's the status of the operation?" Lorraine said, "To the best of my knowledge, it's still--"

A red flare trailed up into the sky, causing Lorraine's heart to sink. Annie sighed, "Well, there's our answer." Lorraine muttered under her breath, "N-no...no, that can't be." She ignored the tears forming in her eyes and turned back to Annie.

"Until we receive the flare order to retreat, we should keep fighting."

Annie protested, "Lo. It's pointless. He failed--" Lorraine interrupted, "No. We haven't received the order to retreat. Stay here if you want, but I'm going to keep fighting. Even if it seems pointless, we can still fight. That way, if the Armoured Titan shows up, there won't be as many Titans in the city and we'll have more time to evacuate." Her logic wasn't exactly sound; in fact, she had her doubts.

_"The truth is, I just don't want to give up so easily. Just like Eren. He wouldn't give up until the very end."_

Annie sighed and said reluctantly, "Fine. We fight." Lorraine smiled back at her, kind of surprised, but glad that Annie agreed to join her. She gripped her blade handles and darted off the roof, making her way alongside Annie towards the hole in the wall, taking down Titans one by one. She spotted a small group of Cadets, all following Jean's lead. As she looked down at Jean, she was caught off guard by a giant hand. She shrieked as it grabbed her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Lo!!"

Annie was too far away. She turned and started towards her in an effort to rescue her. Lorraine squirmed and struggled. Her arms were trapped. The Titan's grip was too tight. She felt lightheaded as the Titan raised her up to its mouth. She grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut.

_"God, its breath smells horrible. Damn it. This is it."_

She felt her heart racing, but right before the Titan could bite down, she heard the familiar slashing sound of metal through flesh and bone. She felt the Titan's grip loosen and she fell down towards the streets below. With a sudden jerk, she was grabbed by a strong arm around her waist and pulled to a nearby rooftop. Both tumbling a short distance, she landed on top of her saviour's chest.

"Reiner! Y-you...you saved me. Thank you."

He grinned at her and said with a grunt, "Hey, it's what soldiers do...right? We protect each other." She looked up into his golden eyes.

_"I think I...I...."_

She shook her head and stood up. Holding out her hand to him, she said, red-faced, "Yeah. L-let's go, Reiner." He nodded and took her hand. She yanked him up to his feet and he said, "Right. No time to lose!" She chuckled and the two ran off the rooftop. As they flew through town, Lorraine couldn't help but think of that night a while back, flying through the woods to that beautiful, sparkling lake.

_"Wait. That was only yesterday. Damn. So much has happened that I guess I lost track of time."_

She landed on her feet, resheathing her blades and letting out an exasperated sigh. She looked around and saw several fellow soldiers. She stood up and ran to where Connie and Annie had just landed. She called out to them, "Hey! Are you all okay?" Connie nodded and said, "Never better, Lo!" With the retracting of his cables, Marco grunted. He wiped the sweat from his brow and said, "We made it!" Lorraine smiled. She looked back out at the city. Not many Titans were left, aside from the huge clump at the corner of town where Pyxis had the majority of the soldiers gathered, though a few stragglers were still lumbering about. Connie said, pointing down below, "Hang on! What's Jean doing? Why isn't he coming up the wall, too?" Marco gasped.

"Oh no. What if his gear is malfunctioning?!"

Below, Jean knelt next to a dead soldier, fiddling with their gear, looking around nervously. Without thinking, Marco took off. Before Lorraine could follow, she felt Annie grab her wrist and yank her back.

"Hang on! Look there. There is a group of Titans headed their way."

Lorraine looked back to Jean and Marco, but then back at Annie. She nodded and said, "I get it. Let's go! We have to cover them!!"

Annie and Lorraine shared a quick glance and shot off, separating to loop around behind the group of Titans. They flipped around, quickly taking down the small group of five and six-meter Titans. Annie landed gracefully atop one of the rooftops, followed closely and not-so-gracefully by Lorraine, who nearly lost her balance, her heart skipping a beat as she tipped backwards. Annie grabbed her hand and pulled her back up without breaking a sweat. She sighed and flipped her long, blonde hair off her face.

"You alright?"

Lorraine nodded and said, "Thanks. Let's get back up the wall." The girls zipped back up Wall Rose, landing near Mikasa and Armin. Lorraine said, running to their side, "Guys! You're okay!" Mikasa grabbed Lorraine's arms and said, pulling her close and squeezing her, "Lorraine! Thank God. I was so worried--" Annie interrupted, staring out into the streets, "Look. I-it's...it's Eren." They all turned to look out where Annie was. Eren was on his feet. He managed to hoist the giant stone onto his shoulders. His eyes were glowing a bright blue-green as he stomped towards the hole. Mikasa continued to hold Lorraine to her chest and Lorraine felt her sister's heart beating faster. She felt her own heart catching up, but they both snapped back to attention when Connie shouted cheerfully, "Look! Eren succeeded!" Armin smiled and said, "Alright! He's trying to fulfill his responsibility! We have to cover him until he reaches the gate! If we can do that, our victory is guaranteed!"

_"It's working. I'll be damned, it's working!"_

Lorraine pulled away and she and Mikasa shot off to help defeat Titans following behind Eren.

_"Oh my God. Humanity finally has a chance at a victory. A small one, but still a victory."_

She smiled and flipped her blade backwards once again, slicing into a large Abnormal's achilles tendon while Mikasa took the killing blow. Steam billowed from the dead Titans and from Eren's body. Armin shouted, his voice echoing through the city.

"Go!!!"

Eren let out a roar, overtaking Armin's voice, and shoved the boulder into the busted gate, sealing it off forever. A tear rolled down Lorraine's face and she cheered loudly, but stopped when she heard a loud noise.

The girls turned around. Rico stepped out of the steam behind the sisters and collapsed. She said tearfully, "E-everyone...your deaths...your deaths weren't in vain. Today, for the first time in history...humanity has won." The Ackerman girls looked up. A yellow smoke signal had trailed up into the air, showing that the operation was a success in the end. Ian shouted, landing beside Rico, "The remaining Titans are heading this way! Everyone, get up the wall to safety!" Mikasa and Lorraine saluted, acknowledging his order, but Armin had already climbed up to Eren's nape and was trying to pull him free of the Titan body.

"You guys go! I'll follow as soon as I've recovered Eren!"

Mikasa yelled, "How is he!?" Lorraine added, "Is he going to be alright!?" Armin called, struggling with him, "H-he's unbelievably hot to the touch! We have to hurry, but he's still fused to it! I-I can't pull him out!!" Rico growled, "Then, we'll just have to cut him out!" Before anyone could protest, she had already sliced off the loose flesh and freed Eren, sending him and Armin tumbling down to the ground next to Mikasa. Lorraine gasped, but before anyone could move, two large Titans had them cornered. Rico was too far away and Ian had already flown up the wall. Lorraine ran to them jumping in front of them and wrapping her arms around them all defensively. As she shut her eyes, waiting for death, she heard two swift slashes. The unmistakable sound of metal through flesh. In an instant, she turned to look and saw the Titans' bodies collapsing. As she and the others looked up, they saw who had saved them. Standing atop the corpses was a man. He was rather small with short, silky black hair, and he wore a billowing cloak.

_"There's no way. He single-handedly destroyed both Titans in an instant. Is that...?"_

Eren muttered under his breath, referring to the man's cloak, "Th-those are...the...Wings of Freedom...." Lorraine said quietly, staring up at him in awe, "Captain Levi...." He turned, almost as though on cue, and said coldly, his icy gaze piercing through Lorraine's soul, "Oi. You kids. This is the part where you tell me what the hell is going on."


	15. Chapter 13

Whispers circulated like wildfire through the Interior of Wall Sina about rumours of a Titan being on the side of humanity. Meanwhile, outside of Wall Sina, inside Wall Rose, hopeful murmurs of a Titan on the side of humanity were spreading across the cities and towns. The difference between the two walls was astounding.

Lorraine sat at a wooden table next to Mikasa, across from Armin, her hands clasped on her lap, her leg nervously bouncing up and down. They were all apprehensively waiting for any news at all on Eren's trial. Armin bit his lip until it looked like it might start bleeding. Though Mikasa didn't show it, Lorraine could tell she was on edge.

_"Is everyone else okay? Annie? Reiner? Jean? Marco?"_

Mikasa said softly, "So, Eren's being put on trial...?" Armin nodded and said, "I-I'm not entirely sure of the details, but I...I think it's about deciding what they're going to do with him." Mikasa hummed curiously. Lorraine said shakily, "Wh-what do mean, 'what they're going to do with him?'" Armin tightened his fists and said in a low voice, "Probably whether he lives or dies." Mikasa jumped up to her feet, startling both Lorraine and Armin. Her grey eyes glimmered with a fear Lorraine had never seen in her. An officer dressed in the Military Police uniform opened the door at the top of the stairs and said, "Mikasa and Lorraine Ackerman! Armin Arlert!" The trio acknowledged him and he said, "You three have all been ordered to appear at the trial of Eren Jaeger this afternoon as witnesses." Lorraine tensed. Mikasa took her hand gently and said, "Come on. Let's go." Lorraine looked over at Armin, who nodded sternly, but reassuringly. The three walked up the stairs together and followed the officer, who guided them to a carriage. The group rode in silence to the courthouse in the very center of Wall Sina's Interior.

The carriage came to a full stop just outside the courthouse and the trio walked inside. Lorraine felt Mikasa tugging her towards their assigned seating, but she was shaking. She reluctantly sat in her seat next to Rico, awaiting the arrival of Eren and the Judge. She glanced around, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt like she might throw up, she was so nervous. She watched as soldiers, citizens, and others filed into the empty seats, including the Scout Regiment's most distinguished members. The huge double doors opened loudly and Eren was dragged inside, forced to his knees, and chained up to a very sturdy metal pole. Eren's eyes met Lorraine's for a split second, but Premiere Dhalis Zachary cleared his throat, bringing both of their gazes towards the esteemed Premiere.

"Now, then. Shall we begin?"

He rustled through the papers in front of him and said, "Your name is Eren Jaeger and you are a soldier who has vowed to devote his life to the King. Is that correct." Eren nodded and said, "Y-yes, Sir. That is correct." Dhalis nodded in acknowledgement and said, "As an enlisted soldier during a time of war, military doctrine demands that your trial be held as a Court Marshall. As the Commander of our armed forces, it is left under my judgement whether you live or die. Any objections?"

"N-no, Sir."

Dhalis said, "Thank you for being cooperative. Let us proceed." Lorraine shifted and bit her lip. Dhalis continued, "As we expected, concealing your existence has proven impossible. Unless we publicly disclose your existence one way or another, we will have to face another threat besides the Titans. This court is tasked with deciding which force will take custody of you. The Military Police or the Scout Regiment. First, let us hear the proposition from the Military Police." The Commander of the Military Police, a rather tall man with angular features and a scruffy beard, stood up and said, saluting, "Thank you, Sir. My name is Nile Dawk. I am the Commander of the Military Police Regiment. Our recommendation, following a thorough examination of Eren Jaeger's physiology, is that he then be disposed of as soon as possible." Eren looked visibly on edge at Dawk's words, but the man continued on.

"While it is true that his Titan power repelled the last attack, his character induces disturbances that may eventually lead to a rebellion; therefore, after we have gathered all the information we can from him, we shall make him a fallen warrior of humanity."

A Priest of the Walls strongly protested, "That isn't necessary!" His sunken eyes were wide with rage. He continued loudly, "He's a vermin that has breached and infiltrated the sacred Walls, which were given to us by God!! We must kill him right here, right now!!" Dhalis slammed his hand down on the desk repeatedly and said, "Order! Pastor Nick, please be quiet. Now, let us hear the proposed plan from the Survey Corps." Commander Erwin got to his feet as Nile Dawk sat back down.

"Yes, Sir. As the Commander of the Scouting Legion, I, Erwin Smith, propose the following: allow us to accept Eren Jaeger as a formal member of the Survey Corps and recapture Wall Maria using his Titan ability. That is all."

Silence fell over the courtroom. Dhalis asked, looking skeptically at the tall, blonde man, "Is that it?" Erwin nodded and elaborated, "Yes. Using his abilities, I am certain that we can retake Wall Maria. I believe the priorities are clearly apparent." Premiere Zachary adjusted his wire-framed glasses and said, "I see. Assuming you were given clearance, where do you intend to launch this operation from? According to this report from Commander Pyxis," he rifled through his papers, reading off of one of them, "The gate at Trost was sealed for good. Is that correct, Pyxis?" Pyxis nodded complacently.

"Yes. It will probably never open again."

Erwin explained, "We would like to begin from Calaneth District in the east. We will approach Shiganshina from there." A civilian interjected, "That's ridiculous! Why don't we just seal all the gates, now? They're the only parts of the wall that the Colossal Titan can destroy, right? Why don't we reinforce the blasted things--" A soldier argued, "Shut up! With a Titan on our side, we can finally return to Wall Maria!" The civilian retorted, "We can't afford for you all to just play hero all the time!" Captain Levi calmly spoke up.

"You talk an awful lot, pig. While we're reinforcing the walls, who says that the Titans will wait around patiently until you can finish locking up the gates?"

Both the civilian and the soldier stared silently. Levi continued, "And when you say 'we', are you referring to anyone but yourselves? Can't you see that people are struggling just to survive off of what little land we have left?"

"We're only suggesting that if we were to seal the gates, we'd be safe--"

"You hold your tongue, you heretic," Pastor Nick once again interjected, "Are you truly suggesting that we lowly humans meddle with Wall Rose, given to us from on high!? The Wall is a miracle which transcends human understanding!!" Armin muttered, "That Wall Cult is responsible for delaying the Garrison's arming of the Walls." Lorraine scoffed, "Damn them." Rico said under her breath, "Indeed. They've got enough support and power to do stuff like that. Frankly, though, I don't trust them in the slightest." Dhalis called for order again in the court.

"Silence! Silence! Save your personal opinions for another time and place!"

He cleared his throat and said, "Now, then, Mr. Jaeger, let me ask you something: as a soldier, you have made a solemn pledge to answer humanity's call. Can you use your Titan power to continue serving humanity?" Eren confidently stated, "Yes, Sir! I can." Dhalis ruffled the papers in his hand again and said, "Is that so?" He flipped through to the next page and said, "This report from the battle at Trost contradicts that statement, saying that you, after turning into a Titan, swung your fist at Mikasa Ackerman." Lorraine raised her hand and interjected, "Begging your pardon, Sir, but what happened is he completely lost control and--" Rico said quietly, "Calm down!" Dhalis turned to look over at the young woman and asked, "You wouldn't happen to be Mikasa Ackerman, would you?" Mikasa corrected him, raising her own hand.

"No, Sir. That would be me. I apologize for my sister's behaviour."

Lorraine sighed and glanced at Mikasa out of the corner of her eyes. She felt a drop of sweat run down the middle of her back. Dhalis said in a kind voice, "It's perfectly fine. I understand that you must be quite shaken up about the whole ordeal. Now, tell me, Miss Ackerman: it it true that after he transformed, Eren Jaeger attacked you?" Mikasa gritted her teeth and Rico muttered, "For Eren's sake, you need to answer honestly. Lying won't help him one bit." Mikasa looked from Lorraine to Eren, then back to Dhalis. She took a deep breath, then sighed.

"It's true."

Whispers and murmurs erupted through the crowd, but Mikasa added shakily, "However, before that, he also saved my life twice while in his Titan form!" The crowd fell silent. Mikasa continued, "The first was shortly after Trost fell. I was cornered and nearly killed by a Titan, but then, Eren showed up. He protected me! The second time, he transformed to shield Armin, Lorraine, and myself from cannon fire! I ask you to take these facts into consideration." Whispers started up again, but Nile said loudly, "Objection!" The crowd turned to look at him. Eren gasped and shifted nervously below.

"I have reason to believe that personal feelings are at play here. Let it be known that Mikasa Ackerman and her younger sister, Lorraine, were both orphaned at a young age and were subsequently taken in by Jaeger's family. What's more, we uncovered some shocking details regarding those events. Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, at the age of only nine years, murdered the three men responsible for kidnapping Mikasa and killing her and Lorraine's parents. One can argue that it was merely self-defence, but I can't help but question the violent nature and the lack of humanity required to commit such an act."

More chattering began to echo through the courtroom.

"Yeah. He's probably a Titan who infiltrated us disguised as a human child!"

"He's right!"

"Yeah."

A man shouted, pointing across the room at Mikasa, "What about her!? She must be a Titan, too!" Lorraine grabbed Mikasa's arm. Eren shouted in Mikasa's defence, "Shut up! You leave Mikasa out of this!! You can call _me_ a monster all you want, but _leave her alone_!! She has _nothing_ to do with this!" One Garrison soldier growled, "She must be if you're defending her!" Lorraine gripped her sister's arm and glared at the Garrison soldier sharply. He suggested angrily, "We should dissect her, too, just to be safe!" Eren yanked at his chains and shrieked, "Stop it!! Be quiet!! Mikasa is not a Titan!! If you're too scared to fight, then so be it!! Let me--"

Before anyone in the courtroom knew it, Levi had run over and kicked Eren across the face, hard enough to send a tooth flying out of his mouth, leaving little blood-spots on the hard floor. Lorraine gasped, letting go of Mikasa in shock. Her eyes were locked onto Levi. The courtroom was suddenly dead silent. Levi proceeded to kick and beat Eren over and over until he was black and blue. Eren grunted in agony and gasped for breath. Mikasa started after Levi, enraged by his sudden assault, but Armin held her back. Lorraine wanted to go after him, too, but she wondered whether he had some reasoning behind the attack. Levi stopped, his foot pressing Eren's face roughly into the ground.

"It's just my personal opinion, but I think pain is the best tool for discipline. You don't need a talking to, boy. What you really need is to be taught a lesson...and from where I'm standing, you're in the ideal kicking position."

Levi gave Eren a few more hard kicks before Nile finally stammered nervously, "H-hold on, Levi. H-he's dangerous. What if he gets angry and turns into a Titan?" Levi rolled his eyes and roughly grabbed Eren by the hair, yanking him up and holding his bloodied face up for the courtroom to see. He said monotonously, "Tch. Don't be ridiculous. Look at him. Besides, you're just going to dissect him anyway, isn't that right?" Lorraine furrowed her brows, shaking angrily and glaring down at the petite Captain of the Survey Corps. Levi continued, "I heard that while he was in his Titan form, he had enough strength to kill 20 Titans before his strength ran out. If he were an enemy, his intelligence makes him all the more dangerous." He dropped Eren ungracefully and stood up.

"He still can't stand against me, though. Tell me, can _you_ say the same? Can _you_ kill him? I don't think so."

Erwin took the opportunity to raise his hand. He said, "Sir, I have a proposition. There's still too much we don't know, but I'd like to recommend that Eren Jaeger be placed under Captain Levi's supervision, then we'll conduct a recon mission outside the walls." Dhalis placed his interlaced hands under his chin and asked, "Eren Jaeger will accompany you on this mission?" Erwin nodded and said, "Yes, Sir. You may look upon the mission results yourself and if he successfully controls his ability, then Eren will have proven his value to humankind." Premiere Zachary said skeptically, "And if he were to lose control?" Levi said, glaring down at Eren, "I can definitely kill him if that's what it comes down to. The only downside to that is that there's no middle ground." Lorraine and Mikasa looked at each other for a moment, then back up at Zachary, who stood up.

"Very well. I have made my decision."

Outside, people filed out of the courthouse, making their way out into town. Lorraine sighed, watching as many civilians dressed in fancy clothes got into their carriages. Mikasa and Armin walked ahead of her as she looked back towards the courthouse.

_"Eren. I'm glad you're going to be okay. Thank God."_

She turned back, but someone caught her eye in the crowd. Captain Levi was standing by the courthouse, gazing out into the town, seemingly lost in thought, apparently waiting for someone. She stood and stared at him. He turned his head to her, almost as though he knew she was watching.

_"Damn him. I know it was for the best, but he didn't have to practically kill Eren."_

His eyes narrowed. Hers mimicked his. Their eyes of blue and orange locked together through the thinning crowd. By the street, Armin called to her, "Lo! The carriage is here! Come on!" Lorraine sighed and turned back, letting her gaze linger on his for just a moment longer before running back to Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa looked back at Levi, then asked, looking back at Lorraine, "What is it, Lo?" Lorraine said, "Tch. Nothing. Let's just go." Armin shrugged and got into the carriage behind Lorraine, followed by Mikasa.

The ride back to Cadet Corps' camp was a silent one. The carriage's rattling and the horses' hooves outside were the only sounds heard the whole way back. As the sun began to lower itself in the sky, the world was bathed in a deep yellow hue. The trio was exhausted, both emotionally, and physically. When the carriage finally came to a halt outside, they got out and started to walk back to camp. They stepped back through the wooden gate into the familiar grounds where they had lived the last three years of their lives. Krista ran out to them from inside the mess hall, picking up the hem of her long, red skirt as she trotted towards them, a look of relief washed over her face.

"Armin! Mikasa! Lorraine! Are you three alright? Where's Eren?" Mikasa said calmly, "We're fine. It's a long story. We'll tell you later." Krista sighed and said sweetly, "Well, I'm glad you're all okay." She turned to Lorraine and said, "Oh, Lorraine, Reiner's been waiting for you. He's been so worried." Lorraine's eyes lit up and she asked, "Really? Wh-where is he?" Krista thought for a moment, then said, "Last time I saw him, he was headed to the training field." She nodded and ran off, thanking Krista briefly. Armin started after, but Mikasa grabbed his arm and shook her head, smiling a little.

Lorraine ran around the mess hall building to the training field and jogged through the gate, looking around for him. Finally, she saw him. He stood in the shade of the storage building, a small washrag in hand, wiping the sweat from his forehead and the back of his neck. He'd been working out and was wearing a simple, army-green tank top, though it had patches that had been soaked with sweat. Lorraine's heart beat faster as she stood at the end of the training field, waiting for him to see her. She smiled and her breathing hitched a little as he looked her way.

"Lorraine...!"

She started running to him, a smile on her face. She practically leaped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground momentarily. She held onto his neck and he said, resting his chin on the top of her head, "Lorraine! I was...I didn't hear anything about you or the others after the whole ordeal in Trost, so I thought...!" Lorraine looked up and moved her hands to his chest. He was still damp with sweat, but she felt once again that warmth that emanated from his body. She smiled and said, "I'm okay, Reiner. Mika and Armin are back, too, and Eren's with the Scouts." He cocked his head to the side.

"Eren's with the Scouts?"

Lorraine nodded. She explained, "Yeah. Long story short, the Scouts are going to take him on some recon mission to try and prove his worth to humanity." Reiner said, "At least he's okay." Lorraine said, "Yeah. So...how're things here?" Reiner sighed, "Not too good. We lost a lot of soldiers. They're planning to hold a bonfire tonight to burn the bodies we found in the cleanup to try and prevent any kind of disease outbreak." Lorraine sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Reiner pulled her close. She rested her head on his heart. He said softly, "There's nothing any of us could have done." She nodded and said, "I know." He just held her there, stroking her long, silky, black hair. He looked down at her, his brows knitted together.


	16. Chapter 14

Later that evening, Lorraine watched sorrowfully as the piles of dead bodies went up in flames. The stench of burning flesh, hair, and clothes filled the air around the Cadets and soldiers. The sun was just a dark orange sliver on the horizon, making way for the dark blue sky to start rolling in. Ashes fell to the ground around the bonfires as the corpses were destroyed. Friends, loved ones, comrades, all burned the same. Lorraine looked down at her feet, standing alone beside her friends. Jean knelt close to the flames and picked up a small handful of warm ashes from the ground beneath the fire.

"Marco...I-I'm so sorry, Marco. I don't even know which of these bones are yours anymore."

Tears started to run down her face as she listened to the sobbing and crying around them. She folded her arms, cradling herself as she started to cry, too. She heard Jean stand up and turn around. She looked up at him. He was crying, too. His fist was still clenched around the ashes he'd picked up. He stammered nervously, "Guys...I-I've...I've decided...." Connie looked up at him, still holding his head in sorrow. Sasha asked, her voice hoarse, "Wh-what are you talking about?" Lorraine cocked her head to the side. Jean said loudly, "I-I'm joining the Scout Regiment!" With those words, he held his fist up to his forehead, clutching the ashes tighter until his fingernails started to dig into his palms. He was shaking. Lorraine saw the fear in his light brown eyes. He collapsed to the hard ground and started sobbing uncontrollably. Lorraine wiped her tears away and knelt in front of him. She put her hand on his back, silently comforting him.

Dinner was quiet. A few folks were talking, but not many. It was nothing like in the past, where dinners were loud and cheery. Lorraine sat next to Armin, listening to him telling the group of bystanders about Eren's trial and the results. Lorraine leaned on her hand, picking at her soup with her spoon. She had stopped crying, but her heart was still heavy. She finally picked up her tray, putting it away before stepping outside. She looked up into the starry sky and sighed.

_"We've lost so many...but we gained a chance to reclaim a part of our world. I will be joining the Scout Regiment, too. I want to help humanity win this fight. I may not be as strong as Mikasa, or as smart as Armin, or as brave as Eren, but I will do my best to help. No matter what."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Reiner, who stood behind her.

"Hey, Lo. What are you doing out here?"

Lorraine smiled a little and said, "Just thinking." He smiled back. She looked up at him for a moment, his golden eyes glimmering in the lantern light. He made her feel almost happy in this dark time. She felt her cheeks heating up and turned away. She said softly, "Reiner...I-I never got the chance to say 'thank you' for saving me. Back in the battle of Trost." He chuckled and said, "No need to thank me." Lorraine said, hugging her elbows again, "A-actually, it's not just then. Y-you've always been there for me whenever I needed you." Reiner smiled and said gently, "Yeah. Of course. It's what we do as soldiers. We stand by each other. Lift each other up." She nodded and said, "Yeah. I suppose so." Silence met them again, but instead of going their separate ways, they both leaned over the handrail of the deck. Lorraine looked at Reiner out of the corner of her eyes. She blushed and looked back down at her hands. She started fiddling mindlessly with her cuticles and said, "R-Reiner...? Can I...tell you something...?"

"Of course. Anything."

Lorraine half-laughed under her breath, then said softly, "Well, when I first met you, th-that day back in Trost...I couldn't have known...I could never have guessed that you would someday...that you would ever be important to me. N-now, I...damn...I...." He turned to her, his face and heart filled with joy. She took a deep breath. Her heart felt like it might leap out of her chest and her face felt so hot, as though she was sitting in front of a raging inferno.

"As time went on, I-I...I realized that I was thinking of you more and more. Th-that night when you took me out to the lake...I wanted to tell you how I felt, b-but I...I was scared."

Lorraine's shoulders tensed and she said, letting out a nervous laugh, "I-I guess the truth is...I...I think I've fallen in love with you, Reiner." She clenched her fists together, but he put his hand gently over both of hers. She relaxed a little, looking up at him. He was smiling. No. He was absolutely beaming. She felt the same contagious joy that she had come to love over their three years of Cadet Corps. She couldn't help but smile back at him. After what felt like an eternity, he said, "I love you, too, Lorraine." She leaned on his shoulder. He said quietly, "Hey...so...do you want to go out tonight?" She gasped a little and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I'd really like that." He laughed and said, "Alright! How does the Trost Night Market sound?" Lorraine nodded and said, "Sure! I've heard that it's really beautiful." She stood and started quickly towards the girls' dorms, but turned around and said, "Meet up at the town gate in about thirty minutes?" He nodded.

"Sounds good. See you then, Lo."

She giggled and ran off, leaving him standing on the porch.

She reached the dorms quickly and wasted no time getting ready. She took off her gear and her uniform, throwing them into her dresser drawer haphazardly and pulling out her flowy, light blue dress. She had just pulled her dress on when Mikasa sat on the bed.

"Lo? What are you doing?"

Lorraine said happily, "I'm going to the Trost Night Market with Reiner!" Mikasa looked surprised for a moment, but then she smiled. Lorraine smoothed her dress, adjusting the little blue buttons down the front, and picked out a pair of socks. She pulled them on and tied up her black combat boots as quickly as she could. Mikasa chuckled and said, "You must be really excited." Lorraine nodded and said, "I am. I've never been to the Night Market before and I'm really looking forward to hanging out with Reiner." Mikasa stood up and turned Lorraine around. She grabbed a hairbrush and ran it a few times through her younger sister's hair. She then took two locks from the front and pulled them around, securing it with a small blue ribbon. She then took the hair and flipped it over a few times, creating two beautiful twists in her hair.

"Go have fun."

Lorraine smiled at her, then threw her arms around Mikasa's waist, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Mikasa. I love you."

"I love you, too, Lorraine."

Mikasa held her close for a few seconds, then pulled away. She said kindly, "Now, go. He'll be waiting for you." Lorraine nodded and said, giving one final turn, "Do you think he'll...?" Mikasa sighed and said, "You look beautiful, Lo. Now, go on." Lorraine giggled and ran out, her soft, jet-black hair trailing behind her.

Lorraine trotted out to the town gate, where Reiner was already waiting for her, dressed in light brown pants and a simple, dark green t-shirt. He was standing by the gate, leaning on the stone wall. She paused, looked around for a moment, then smoothed out her long, light blue skirt one final time before jogging to him.

"Reiner!"

He stood up straight and said, looking down at her and smiling, "Wow. You look perfect." She blushed and said, "Th-thank you. You look great, too." He said, "Thanks." He held out his arm and said, "Well, are you ready?" She looped her arm under his and said, "You bet I am!" He said cheerfully, "Alright, let's go!"

The Night Market was beautiful. There were colourfully decorated tents set up all along the streets. A few of the shops were open, light shining through the windows. Lorraine and Reiner strolled through the market together, browsing the wares here and there. Lanterns and oil lamps illuminated their way through the fairly crowded market, considering the time of night. At one tent, a kind young woman was selling nice, fairly expensive fabrics. At another, a man was selling beautiful, handcrafted metal jewelry. The smells of baked and roasted street foods wafted from a couple of scattered tents and the sound of a street performer's guitar echoed over the hum of the crowd.

"Lo! Have you ever had rice milk?"

Lorraine shook her head and asked, "What is that?" He explained, "It's kind of like a sweet soup made from rice, milk, and some spices. It's pretty good." He then dragged her over to a cart where a sweet-looking old woman sat, waiting patiently next to a simmering vat of the tasty treat. Reiner said, pulling a small bag of money out of his pocket, "Two cups of rice milk, please, ma'am." The woman smiled, the crevices of her face scrunching up, creating very distinct smile lines, and said kindly, "Alright, just a moment. Are you two young folks on a date?" Lorraine's face turned bright red, but she nodded and said, "Y-yes, ma'am." The woman handed Lorraine one cup of the steaming treat, then ladled another cupful for Reiner, handing it to him. Reiner handed the woman his money and said, "Thank you." The woman smiled at them once again and said, "Thank you as well. You two enjoy." Lorraine held Reiner's hand, though the crowd had thinned, so she didn't have to worry about getting lost, and he led her to a large fountain that sat in the middle of town, not too far from the cart.

"Alright. Now, tell me what you think of that."

Lorraine laughed and took a delicate bite of her sweet treat. It was quite sweet, but had a hint of spices in it. Reiner was right. It was pretty good. She felt warm on the inside, though she honestly wasn't sure if it was the rice milk or if it was the feeling of being with Reiner. She said, "This is really good! Better than our usual rations!" They ate their snack, making small talk and enjoying each other's company.

Finishing their treat pretty swiftly, Lorraine said gleefully, taking his cup, "I'm going to go give these back. Wait here for me?" He nodded and said, "Yep." She trotted over to the old woman's cart. The woman took them and thanked her happily. When Lorraine returned, Reiner stood up and grabbed her hand. They returned to just walking around, looking at wares, and just hanging out. They both took note of the open door to the local tavern. It sounded like there was a bit more life inside than usual with cheering and music. They shared a glance before walking in, taking a small table by a window.

"What can I get you two?"

A young lady with blonde hair tossed into a messy bun on top of her head and brown eyes stood next to the table with a silver tray under one of her arms. She was wearing a pretty red and white waitress uniform and had a cheery smile on her face. Her voice was soft and sweet with a hint of an accent that Lorraine had only ever heard from a few people. Lorraine said politely, "Just two pints of ale." Reiner nodded in agreement, but as the woman walked off, he raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Really? You want to drink tonight?"

Lorraine leaned closer, smirking, "Why not? It's a special occasion. Besides, one drink won't hurt us." They both jumped when they heard a very hearty laugh beside them. Lorraine didn't even have to look up to know that it was Hannes.

"Lorraine! What a surprise!"

He hiccupped lightly and patted her shoulder. He looked as cheerfully dishevelled as ever, his cheeks red, and smelled quite strongly of ale. She winced slightly, but put a smile on her face. Hannes looked up and said, staring at Reiner, "Hey! Is this a date?" Reiner laughed a little, noticing the Garrison emblem on his jacket, "Yeah. It is, Sir." Hannes said, slurring his words quite a bit, "Ah, kid, don't worry about it. This young lady here is like a daughter to me! I just want to make sure she's safe." Lorraine said, blushing a little, embarrassed, "Mr. Hannes!" He boasted, "It's true! You can always count on me in a tight spot!" Lorraine nodded and said halfheartedly, "Well, you're not wrong." Hannes gave her shoulder another rough pat and said, "Well, I'm gonna get back to my drinking buddies over here! See you around!" Lorraine waved, but Reiner leaned forward.

"Who the hell was that?"

Lorraine chuckled and said, "An old friend from Shiganshina. Hannes is actually the one who saved Eren and Mikasa's lives. He tends to overdo it with the alcohol." Reiner snickered. The blonde waitress came back with two pints of frothy ale and set them on the table in front of each of them. After thanking the waitress, they both lifted their steins up, clinking them together with a light wooden "thunk". Lorraine said, "To love?" Reiner laughed.

"That's so cheesy, Lo. I love it."

Lorraine smiled brightly. She brought the drink up to her lips and took a sip. She winced a little at the strong flavour of the drink, but as the aftertaste hit her, she caught hints of some spice. She took another sip and set the wooden mug on the table in front of her. She looked around. In one corner, a few guys with instruments were playing and a girl with long, red hair tied into two braids that fell over her shoulders was singing some unfamiliar tune. Many guests were singing along and clapping with the beat or slamming their hands on the table.

"And the hole in the bog and the bog down in the valley o'! Oh, row, the rattlin' bog; the bog down in the valley o'! Oh, row, the rattlin' bog; the bog down in the valley o'! And on that bird, there was a feather, a rare feather a rattlin' feather; a feather on the bird...."

Reiner lifted his mug up and took a large swig of his drink. Lorraine followed suit, the burning sensation trailing behind in her throat. It wasn't unbearable and, in fact, she thought the taste was pretty alright. It wasn't long before their steins were just under half-full. Lorraine's head started to feel a little light and she felt warmth rising to her face. She pushed her mug to the edge of the table and silently decided to abandon the ale. Suddenly a cheer erupted from the corner as the red-haired girl stood up to her feet. The musicians in the corner started to play and the red-head began to sing again in her sweet voice, joined now by two other women. One was the blonde waitress from before. The other was a stockier woman wearing a dark navy dress, her long, dirty-blonde hair curled neatly down her back.

"Look how the lights of the town, the lights of the town are shining now. Tonight, I'll be dancing around, I'm off on the road to Galway, now."

Hannes and his buddies ordered another round of ale, cheering boisterously for the ladies. A few women were clapping along. Lorraine bounced along with the music. Reiner finished his mug of ale, seeming mostly unaffected by the alcohol.

"Téir abhaile riú! Téir abhaile riú! Téir abhaile riú, Mhéirí! Téir abhaile riú agus fan sa bhaile mar tá do mharghadh déanta!"

As the music picked up, the ladies danced through the crowd, twirling and spinning about to the cheery violinist's tune. A few of the guests joined them as they continued singing. The red-head sat on the bar counter and sang, "Come now and follow me down, down to the lights of Galway where there's fine sailors walking around and waiting to meet the ladies there!" The other two ladies picked up, "Watch now, he'll soon be along, he's finer than any sailor so!" Reiner got up and tugged on Lorraine's hand, but she sat firmly in her seat. She shook her head, still grinning, and said over the bright music, "No! No, I can't dance, Reiner!" He sighed and went off to dance among the crowd. Lorraine giggled and watched as he danced with some of the others.

"Here today and she's gone tomorrow and next, she's going to Galway! Jigging around and off to town and won't be back until morning!"

Even the crowd started joining in with their song now, singing together, "Téir abhaile riú! Téir abhaile riú! Téir abhaile riú, Mhéirí!" The tavern was so alive with music and cheers. The bartender poured three more steins of ale, passing them to a few of the folks at the bar. The red-head stood next to the violinist and clapped, encouraging the guests to clap along.

"Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay and you've work to do in the morning! Give up your dreams of going away! Forget your sailors in Galway!"

Hannes stumbled over to Reiner, leaning on his shoulder and saying something in his ear. Lorraine laughed, but before she could do anything else, Reiner had returned, putting his large hands on her waist and lifting her right up off of her chair. She held onto his shoulders as he set her on the ground in front of him. His hands moved to hers and he started to pull her about, spinning her around. Her hair flew around behind her and her dress fluttered gracefully, despite her two left feet. The violinist seemed to egg them on. Many guests had paired off and were dancing around them. Reiner crossed their hands in front of them and they paddled around each other. As the music slowed a little, Reiner twirled her around again, pulling her close. He held her waist tightly and they locked eyes. She rested her hands on his chest.

"Listen to the music flow!"

"I'm falling for the flow of home. I'm home to dance 'till dawning!"

Reiner smiled and grabbed Lorraine by the hands once again. This time, she let Reiner swing her around wherever he wanted. She felt happier than she had ever felt before. She never wanted the night to end. She laughed as she felt him swing her from one arm to the other, tears of joy forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Stay awhile, we'll dance together, now, as the light is falling! We'll reel away to the break of day and dance together 'till morning!"

As the song came to a fantastic end, Reiner lifted Lorraine once more, this time, letting her go at the top and catching her as she came down. She held his neck and laughed as the ladies stood on top of three wooden tables. The crowd applauded heartily.

"Whoo!!"

"Encore!"

"Beautiful song!"

Reiner and Lorraine clapped and embraced once again, both grinning. Lorraine finally walked up to the counter, setting some coins on the counter to pay for their drinks, then walked out hand-in-hand with Reiner. They had apparently spent quite some time in the tavern, as the town wasn't nearly as busy as it had been earlier. A lot of the tents were packing up their wares and taking down their lamps, leaving the streets only lit by the full moon and the few street lamps that had been lit. A street guitarist was still out playing, sitting on the stairs of one of the local stores. Reiner sighed, squeezing Lorraine's hand gently, "Man, that was fun, wasn't it?" She said with a light chuckle, "Yeah." They walked through the moonlit streets, Lorraine holding Reiner's arm with her free hand.

"Thank you, Reiner."

They took a seat on the edge of the fountain and she continued, leaning her head on his arm, "Tonight was fun. The most fun I think I've had in a long time." He smiled and said, "You're welcome. Honestly, me too." He continued in a low voice, "You make me feel like myself again." Lorraine looked up at him, puzzled. He sighed. Lorraine said, "What is it?" He shook his head and said, "Nah. Sorry. It's just that...being a soldier can really change a person. Some days, I...I feel like I'm fighting more against myself than against the Titans." He looked down at her and smiled.

"But you somehow chase away all those feelings. Your bright eyes bring me back. I feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be."

Lorraine smiled and leaned her head back on his arm. She sighed a little. The street guitarist started playing a soft and slow tune. The crisp, clear notes of the instrument seemed to echo far enough to reach over the walls in the silent night air. Reiner stood up, tugging her to her feet and pulling her close to him.

"Stand on my feet."

She looked confused for a moment, then smiled, understanding his request. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and stood on the tops of his feet. He held her waist tightly, making sure Lorraine felt secure, and started swaying gently back and forth in time with the sweet music. Her face blossomed into a smile once again and she closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. She sighed as he started to take slightly bigger, turning steps. Her dress rippled and flowed behind her. Her long, black hair swayed in the light breeze.

Slowly, the music trailed off into its finale. Reiner slowed his steps down until they were standing completely still. Lorraine's hands both drifted to rest on his chest and she stepped off of his toes. He gently wrapped his hands around her waist. Amber met gold as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Lorraine raised herself up on her toes and Reiner bent down. Their eyes shut. Their lips touched softly, connecting perfectly like the pieces of a puzzle. The kiss sent a wave that felt like a flame from her heart through her entire body. She smiled into his lips, realizing that he was smiling, too. As they pulled away, she let out a breath. His cheeks had once again flushed pink as she knew hers did as well.

"I love you, Lorraine."

He reached up and caressed her cheek, brushing her bangs out of her face. Lorraine replied, "I love you, Reiner."


End file.
